Dirty Little Secrets
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: These 8 boys are in for the ride of their lives. When their leader goes missing, someone else returns. And they threaten to spill all of these boys' secrets, unless they do exactly what this mysterious person says. Cheerio Kurt and Drama Nerd Blaine. Based on Pretty Little Liars. Bits of all the seasons of Glee and PLL will be featured. Klaine is Endgame.
1. That Night

**Chapter 1: That Night**

It was a chilly night in the city of Lima, Ohio. The boys were all at Blaine's house watching a movie. They were waiting for their friend Jessie St. James to arrive.

"What's taking him so long?" Kurt asked as he stretched out across the couch. Puck and Finn were throwing the football around.

"You know Jessie, always trying to be fashionably late." Finn said.

"I don't get the hype. What's so cool about fashion?" Puck asked. Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kurt said as he fanned himself.

"Fashion rules the world. It's what keeps us looking so cool." Sebastian said.

"As if you could fit into some cool clothing." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned around and looked at Jessie. Sebastian looked at the ground and bit his lip. He knew he was a bit overweight, but he planned on losing it.

"Hey losers." He said as he handed them some cups. Kurt took his and sniffed it.

"Ugh, this smells gross." He said. Jessie furrowed his eyebrows.

"Duh genius it's liquor, it's not supposed to smell good." Jessie scoffed. He poured each boy a drink and sat down.

"Dude did you see how cool the football players are this year?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think football players are so cool." Karofksy said. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course _you _would." Jessie said with a smirk. Karofsky's smile faltered. The rest of boys drank their drinks and settled down for the night.

"I feel so…I don't know." Rory yawned. Jessie looked over at him.

"No offense dude, but no one understands a word you're saying. Learn English please." Blaine was starting to get kind of tired of Jessie's rude comments. He was going to say something, but decided that maybe he shouldn't.

"Okay guys, I think that we should tell each other secrets. I mean, it is what bonds friends together." Jessie said. The boys all began sharing some things that they thought would be safe. None of them knew exactly how wrong they were.

Later that night while the boys slept, they heard a noise. Puck, being the badass that he is, went to go investigate the noise, when he did he found Blaine in the kitchen.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. Blaine nodded his head in the darkness.

"Yeah, have you seen Jessie?" he asked.

"No, that's why I woke up." Puck said.

"He's probably just playing another prank." Finn said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe." Blaine said. All of a sudden they heard a loud bang. The boys went into the living room and discovered that the front door was wide open. Blaine walked forward and ran into Kurt and Sebastian.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing out there?" he asked.

"We saw Jessie get up and leave, so we followed him. He got into some car and left." Kurt said.

"I'm sure he'll be back." Blaine said.

One year later. It's been a full year since Jessie St. James went missing. The boys split up into their own cliques. Kurt's acne went away and he got his braces removed. He then decided to join the cheerleading squad. Blaine joined the drama club. Dave, Puck, and Finn joined the football team. Sam joined the swim team. Sebastian joined the Lacrosse team, and Rory joined the Debate team. So pretty much life was sweet.

Puck was in his room looking at some of his old things. He couldn't believe that a year had gone by since Jessie's disappearance. His sister Sarah came in his room and sat down on the bed.

"You really miss him don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was my friend. He made all of us feel like we mattered." Puck said.

"Well, you matter to me. I look up to you. I mean sure you do stupid stuff, but I learn from your mistakes." She said as she got up. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school." Puck sighed and got up.

"Looks like it's gonna be another boring day." He said as he left his room.

Once he dropped Sarah off at school he decided to go to a restaurant. He sat on the bar stool and looked over at a beautiful cougar at the end of the bar. Since Puck was the 'Slut' of the school he decided to put the moves on her.

"Haven't seen you around here lately, you new?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm actually a teacher." She said.

"Really? What subject?" he asked.

"You don't really care do you?" she asked with a smirk. Puck proceeded to get closer.

"No not really." He said. The next thing they knew they were in the bathroom stall kissing up a storm.

"You do this with all the girls" the woman asked.

"Only special ones." Puck replied. "What's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Shelby." The woman responded.

Meanwhile, across town Kurt was getting into his truck with Finn in tow. Their parents finally tied the knot and now they were step brothers. But Kurt still had some feelings for Finn, but he didn't understand what they meant.

"I really hope I pass Mr. Shue's test today. French is so hard." Finn said. Kurt just stared at him.

"Finn, please tell me you're joking?" he asked. Finn just looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "You're taking Spanish, just like me."

"Oh okay. No wonder I kept getting it wrong on Google translation." Finn said with a smile. It actually made Kurt go weak in the knees. Even though his crush on Finn is over, he still thinks he's adorable. They pulled up to the school and got out.

"See ya bro, I'm gonna go hang out with my teammates." Finn said and ran off. He was just too cute some times. Kurt walked into the building and went to his locker. As he put his books away, he looked around in the hallway and noticed how hot some of the boys looked. But he liked Sebastian right? I mean they were in a relationship right?

"_Why do I keep doing this? I have Sebastian. I love him right?"_ he was so confused. All of a sudden his phone vibrated.

"_Probably Finn, wonder what he did now?"_ But when he looked at his screen, he noticed that it was from an unknown number

_It would appear that someone's doubting their relationship. It would be a shame if this secret got out. _

_J. _

"Jessie?" Kurt said out loud.


	2. Everybody's Got a Secret

**Chapter 2: Everybody's Got a Secret**

Sam was just about to get his helmet when his mom stepped in front of him. Things had been a little rocky since the 'incident' so he tried to avoid her at all cost.

"Excuse me." He said politely as he side stepped her.

"Look honey, you can't avoid me forever." Marissa Evans said her sad blue eyes on the verge of tears.

"I can try." Sam muttered low enough to where she couldn't hear.

"I know I messed up, but can you still keep this a secret…" she began.

"Sure. I have been so far. I gotta go." Sam said and left. His mother watched him leave with a sad expression. She really messed up this time. As Sam approached his bike his phone beeped.

_Can you keep a secret? 'Cause I sure can't. Wouldn't want daddy to find out about mommy's 'incident' now would we?_

_ J._

Sam was livid. This secret couldn't get out or his family would be torn apart.

Blaine sat at the island in the kitchen eating his cereal. He hated morning talk shows. They just didn't do anything for him. When he turned the channel he saw a news report on Jessie's disappearance. It made him lose his appetite.

"Hey honey, what's…?" his mother began and then took the remote and turned the TV off. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you."

"Yeah, he's gone. But it's like he won't leave." Blaine said while emptying his bowl. His mother felt sorry for him. Since he didn't hang out with his old friends anymore, he's been more focused on drama club and his academic career. He's probably gonna follow in his father or his mother's footsteps and join the law enforcement. Or who knows, maybe he'll be like his brother or sister and get into the entertainment business

"Your father should be back from his business trip soon." Sasha Anderson said holding up a newspaper.

"Mom, I've grown accustomed to dad not being around. I'm fine with it." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually. I'm sure he still loves you." She said.

"Please mom, we both know the reason why he takes so many business trips. Ever since the day in the garage, he's been avoiding me. So you know what? Forget it." Blaine said as he grabbed his bag. His mother grabbed her purse and followed him out to the car.

"Okay, maybe he needs some time. But remember this, I love you, Cooper loves you, Angelina loves you, and so does your father. No matter how stubborn he is. But our love is unconditional." She said with a smile. Blaine couldn't help but smile back.

"Well at least I have you and Angel." He said. His mom started the car and backed out of the garage.

"What about Cooper? You still have him." She said.

"Yeah I know, but I like you two better. Besides Cooper's out doing his thing with that stupid insurance advertising or something." Blaine said.

"Well, you see, um…"

"Spit it out mother."

"You brother's coming to town to stay for a while." Sasha blurted out. Blaine just stared at her. "And so is your sister."

"Oh Joy." He said. At least he'd have Angel to talk to. While he sulked his phone vibrated.

_Aww a brother's dispute. It's gonna be a blast watching you crumble. Everyone knows Cooper's the Golden Child._

_ J._

Blaine stared at his phone in shock. Who would say something like that?

Once everyone was at school they settled into their daily schedule. Sebastian was in calculus half asleep when he noticed a hot guy enter the classroom.

"Another notch to add to my belt." He said to himself. He was so busy looking at the other boys' butt; he didn't feel his phone vibrate. But when he did he didn't like what he saw.

_S-L-U-T what does that spell? Y-O-U. You've changed a lot FLAB-astian. Wonder what the guys would think if they found out the truth about how you lost the weight. _

_ J._

Sebastian hadn't heard that name since he lost weight thanks to Jessie's regimen when he was still with them. And now, he felt sick to his stomach.

Puck was in his 4th period class talking to Finn. They still managed to be close after the whole Jessie thing. Since they were on the same football team with Karofsky, it was kind of hard not to be.

"Hey, dude guess what I spent my morning doing?" Puck said with his sexy smirk.

"Ugh… getting ready for school?" Finn said as he scratched his head.

"No dude, I was with this fine cougar. Dear God, she was amazing." Puck said and gave Finn a fist-bump. While they were talking they didn't see their new teacher walk in.

"So, what she look like?" Finn asked. Puck was just getting ready to answer when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello class. I'm your new teacher, Ms. Corcoran." The teacher said. Puck gulped when he saw her.

"Like that." He said as they stared into each other's eyes. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked down.

_Don't fret Puck, think about it like this; the more 'extra credit' you do, the better you're chances are to graduate, if I decide to play nice._

_ J._

Puck was bewildered. This person had something on him that could ruin his life.

Rory on the other hand was having a good day. His team was gonna with the Academic competition hands down. They had plenty of smart teammates so they were bound to win. But sadly there was only one problem. They didn't have the money to go to the competition in Pittsburg. So he did what he could do and that was to pawn some stuff. Anything he could find. Mainly it was his mother's jewelry or his father's stuff. And it was Sugar's stuff too. It was supposed to be for emergencies only, but it soon became an addiction.

"Hey, Rory are you psyched to go to the competition site this year?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah, I'm thrilled." He said.

"I just hope it doesn't cost that much this year." She said.

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"I could ask my father to help out." Sugar suggested.

"No. no, I'll take care it." Rory lied through his teeth.

"You always come through for us." She said and kissed his cheek. He smiled as she walked away. As he watched her walk away his phone beeped.

_THIEF ALERT! Hide your purses and valued possessions. Think you can get away with this for much longer? Think AGAIN!_

_ J._

Rory felt his heart stop. How could someone have figured this out?

Finn was in the locker room waiting for practice to start. He'd become Quarterback again for the second time in a row. But he almost lost the position to his best friend Puck. Since Finn is competitive and a little slow, he decided to do something that he'd thought he'd never do.

"Hey Puck." He said as his friend walked into the locker room. "Ready for practice?"

"Uh, yeah dude. I've been thinking a lot lately and I'm kind of nervous." Puck said.

"Really why?"

"You what, it's nothing. Let's go." Puck said as he changed into his uniform and walked out. Finn grabbed his helmet and walked towards the door when he suddenly felt woozy. He went back to his locker and grabbed his water bottle. As he was drinking his phone beeped.

_LIAR- LIAR. You taking those sweet pills might be your downfall. If so then Puck wins the prize and takes your spotlight. And we all know how you hate that Finny._

_ J._

Finn immediately ran to the bathroom and was violently sick. This secret could go two ways. It could cost him everything or…well that's just about it. And he couldn't let that happen.

Dave was out on the field warming up. His relationship with Finn and Puck was amazing. But it still didn't feel as tight as it was when Jessie was with them. He tossed the ball to Puck when he saw Finn walk out onto the field.

"Dude, he looks like hell." Puck said.

"I wonder what his problem is." Dave said. Finn looked pale and sweaty. "Hey, you look sick as a dog."

"I'll be fine." He said as he put his helmet on.

The practice didn't go very well. Coach Bieste was on Finn's case constantly. The only good thing that came out of it was watching the cheerleaders practice. Puck was in heaven, while David was slightly confused. He loved looking at the cheerleaders, but it wasn't the girls that he was interested in. It was Kurt Hummel. When practice was over David opened his locker to find a note.

_Looks like you're not the only one with a secret. It would be tragic if you got pushed out of the closet on your face. And if I have it my way, YOU WILL BE!_

_ J._

That just ruined David's day.

**A/N: Whew that took a minute. I had some writers block. But here's chapter two. I really like Glee and PLL so I wanted to do things like both shows but a little different at the same time. Hope you like the start of the boy's secrets. They'll be ****a lot ****more. Oh and as a bonus, its Cheerio Kurt and Drama Nerd Blaine. I think that's so cute. LOL GO Klaine and Sebofsky. Okay guys read and hit that review button. They're like cookies to me. lol XOXO ShadowBeauty**


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion **

All eight boys were in a slump for the rest of the day. None of them could figure out what the hell was going on. Each of them had secrets that no one could know. And if anyone found out about them, their lives would be ruined.

XOXOXOXO

Kurt and Santana led the Cheerios. And they were great captains; and both were bitchy. Kurt had changed a lot since then. His moisturizing routines worked and he had a built body that tons of girls (even guys) would love to date. But he wasn't interested in that as much as he should've been. He was more focused on his status. I mean, he was head male cheerleader. People practically shied away from him. But he was lonely. Dating Sebastian was fine, but it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. While he was at his locker Mercedes showed up.

"You really should come back to Glee club. It's not the same without you." She pouted.

"Maybe, I do miss singing. Don't get me wrong I love cheerleading, but I still feel empty inside." He said.

"I don't see how. You're dating the Sebastian Smythe. He's one of the hottest gay guys here." She said.

"Yeah, but I still feel empty." Kurt replied.

"Oh honey, even I know that that's a lie. But I'll respect that if you come back to the club." She said hopeful.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." He said as he closed his locker door. He looked up and saw Sebastian walking by. He felt his heart flutter at what they did over the summer and what they do almost every time they're together.

"Ooh boo, look at your man. But my man is hotter." She said. Kurt gave her a bitch glare. "What he is. Sam's amazing." she said and dashed away. It left Kurt stunned. His phone vibrated and he really didn't feel like looked down but he did anyway.

_I know what and who you did last summer. Wasn't feeling empty then, huh Kurty?_

_ J._

Kurt could feel the tears starting to rise as he walked to his class. Sebastian was his first. Actually they were each other's firsts.

_Flashback:_

_Kurt was sitting in his room with Sebastian on the bed._ _They were both feeling down about themselves so they just decided to hang out._

"_I can't believe Jessie keeps making fun of my weight. I'm not that big." Sebastian said._

"_Well he complains about my pimples and braces. I just wish he'd be a little nicer to us." Kurt said while applying some Pro-active to his face. _

"_He does have this way of making us feel special though. I sort of like that." Sebastian said. _

"_Yeah he does." Kurt looked at Sebastian and saw him in a different light._

"_You know, I don't understand why people make such bug deals about their virginities." Kurt said._

"_Whoa, where'd that come from?" Sebastian asked._

"_Well, I'm here, you're here. Why not just get it over with? Let's face it, we'll probably never find anyone that's perfect for us. So let's just get this done." Kurt said._

"_I don't know. Shouldn't you…?" Kurt cut Sebastian off with a kiss. And that's what led to them losing their virginities that summer before Jessie went missing. _

_End of Flashback:_

And ever since then, they were together. It was a fun, lust-filled relationship. But over the course of time, Kurt didn't know what to think. As he pulled out some tissue he ran into Blaine.

"Ugh, watch where…? Oh, hi Bl-Blaine." He said as they both bent down to grab their books.

"Hello Kurt." Blaine said. When they reached for Kurt's folder, their fingers touch and it ignited a spark that neither of them has ever felt before. Blaine looked up into Kurt's glasz eyes and was stunned. He looked great in his uniform.

"Well, um, I guess I should get going." Kurt said and grabbed his things and walked away. Blaine was breathless as he watch Kurt's ass walk down the hall. His phone beeped and he looked at it.

_Seems like someone has some feelings for a certain Cheerleader. He's way out of your league Blainers. _

_ J._

Blaine decided that he would do some boxing afterschool to relieve some of this anger and sexual frustration.

XOXOXOXO

Sebastian was in the boys bathroom (one that was never used) letting the new guy blow him. You see, now that Seb was a jock, he was popular. So he never turned down a good fuck.

"Ugh! I'm almost there?" Seb grunted. The new kid continued to suck even harder.

To him it didn't feel right. He loved Kurt and all but even with him and half the guys in Ohio, Sebastian still felt empty. Once Seb came he pulled up his pants and walked over to the sink.

"Not bad, for a new guy." He said as he looked into the mirror. The other kid came out of the stall and cleaned up as well.

"Thanks. Can we do this again sometime?" he asked.

"I don't see why not. But don't get clingy, I don't do relationships." Seb said as he fixed his hair.

"I thought you were in a relationship with that male cheerleader." The kid by the name of Parker said.

"Yeah I am, but we're in an open relationship. Plus it's a status thing. I get what I want and he gets what he wants." Seb said.

"Wow, that's harsh. But it's not my problem." He said as he left the restroom. Seb smiled in triumph. As soon as he left the bathroom he ran into Kurt.

"Humph, I see you were having a good time with the new guy." Kurt said as he began to walk away.

"Come on Kurt. We're popular now. We never in a million years would've thought we'd look this good. Plus…" Seb grasped Kurt's ass. "I still love you. We fit together just right." And then he kissed Kurt right on the lips.

"Ooh, get it Hummel. Wanky." Santana said as she and Brittany turned the corner.

"Fine. Love you too. But this 'open relationship' stuff sucks. You look hotter than me so it's easier for you to get guys. You're like the 'Alpha Gay'." Kurt said.

"Don't worry people want to get into those pants too. But look it was just a blowjob. I only have full intercourse with you. Besides I needed to blow off some steam." He smirked.

"God you are such a bastard." Kurt said and smiled at him. "But you're my bastard."

"Damn right." Seb smirked once again and watched Kurt walk down the hall, swishing his ass while doing so. He heard his phone ring and he checked it and saw that it had a new message. With shaky fingers he opened the message.

_What kind of boyfriend are you? I'm surprised you haven't caught a disease you nasty thing. But your good luck just ran out._

_ J._

Sebastian put his phone away and checked the other stalls for feet. Someone was playing some type of sick joke and he was going to find out who and why.

XOXOXOXO

Later that day, a massive text was sent out to the boys. They were already on edge as it was. But this text could finally lead them to finding who was fucking with them. Once they were all in the music room, they stared at each other in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" they all said in unison. As soon as any of them could open their mouths, their phones beeped.

"Oh my god." Kurt said.

"Please don't tell me you got one too." Finn said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"I'm guessing that everyone got the same one, so I'll just read it out loud. _'Alright my little deviants, now that I have you right where I want you, the game can begin. J' What_ is that supposed to mean?"Blaine asked.

"I'm guessing it's not good. I've been getting these all day. It's really starting to freak me out." Finn said.

"I have too. This asshole has to be stopped. I mean who knows what this person knows or wants. And I'd hate for something private to get out." Puck said.

"Let's face it, we all have them. And this person seems to know a lot more than we think. It has to be Jessie. He's fucking with us." Sebastian said.

"But he's been gone for a year. Why would he do this?" Rory asked.

"Because even though he was our friend, he was also a worst enemy. Maybe we did something to piss him off." Sam replied. All the boys nodded their heads.

"Let's not let this get to us. It's just a joke. Some idiot playing games. I'll see you guys later." Dave said and rushed from the room.

"What's his problem?" Puck asked.

"It's Dave, he'll be fine. Let's go Finn, time to find loud mouth Rachel." Kurt said as he grabbed his bag. He took one last look at Blaine before he turned to walk out the door.

"Dude that's my girlfriend. She isn't that loud." Finn said as he followed the shorter teen. Blaine licked his lips and left the room too. But his and Kurt's looks didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"What's going on between the hobbit and Porcelain?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Sam said and left with Rory.

"Kurt's a strong willed kid. Even when we were younger, he put up with a lot of shit from other people but…" Sebastian interrupted Puck.

"But Jessie was always there to watch out over us. Damn I can't believe he's gone."

"Neither can I. We all fell out of touch with each other huh?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, Jessie was our sun. We revolved around him. But in a way I'm kind of glad it's over. He was… I don't know what to say." Sebastian said.

"That's first." Puck smiled and they left the room together. Maybe everything would be alright. Maybe not.

XOXOXOXO

Later that night Finn heard a shrill scream. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Kurt was on his knees staring at the T.V.

"Oh my god." Finn said as the newscaster reported.

"_This breaking news, the body of Jessie St. James was found in the back woods of his home. The search is now over."_

_******A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. **__**I re-edited this to make it better. I re-read it and it didn't seem right. So I'm doing things differently. Read and Review. **_If I get inspired. Make sure to check out my Ziley Chronicles series. Kurt and Blaine are in there too. New chapters of this story and Autumnal Equinox will be up soon. So R&R to see what happens. MWAH! My lovelies. XOXO Shadow Beauty.


	4. The Bond That Can't Be Broken

**Chapter 4: The Bond That Can't Be Broken**

The boys sat beside each other at the funeral. They couldn't believe their famous leader was murdered. It just didn't seem real. Jessie was like the king of immortality. Not even Medusa could scare him. The way he could cut people down with his venomous words was incredible. He made Santana look like a saint. Anyway Kurt stood out the most like usual, wearing his big black hat, knee length black sweater, and knee high riding boats. Everyone one else wore casual funeral wear. Well, except Sebastian, he was dressed like he was going screw every available guy in the church. With his short sleeved shirt, that had its first two buttons undone. Kurt just frowned. Whatever he had with Sebastian wasn't what it once was.

"I can't believe it's actually over." Rory said as he stared at the coffin.

"I can't either. Jessie seemed so invincible. But hey, he would be shining real bright with all the attention he's getting." Puck said with a smirk. They all laughed at that.

"Oh my god." Sam said as he stared at something coming in the church. All the boys turned and saw Artie Abrahams.

"What the…" Sebastian began, but Kurt cut him off.

"Church Seb!" he hissed. Seb just rolled his eyes.

"What's he doing here?" Dave asked. Each boy shrugged.

"He wasn't that close to Jessie. They downright despised each other." Finn said as Artie was rolled to a specific spot for the handicap-able.

"You don't think that… that anyone knows, do you?" Blaine asked eyes wide.

"Don't be silly, of course no one knows. At least, I hope not." Kurt said. Once the funeral began, everyone shared a piece of history with Jessie. When it was finished the boys stepped outside to leave.

"I hate funerals. They're so depressing." Sebastian said as he put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Blaine and Dave stared at the display in disgust.

"That's kind of the point babe. But they have their upsides too. Like people coming together for that person because they loved them." Kurt said sincerely. Sebastian just scoffed at that.

"I don't think so. I mean, Artie was there. And I'm pretty sure love is the last thing he feels for Jessie." Puck said. Once the boys got to the parking lot they were stopped.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite little rebels." Sue Sylvester said as she approached them. "Sorry to hear about the leader of this horrid little coven. He will be dearly missed."

"Wow okay, I guess that was kind, even for you. But thanks anyway." Sam said.

"I just wanted to let you know that with my ultimate connections and superior intelligence, that I have been recruited to find out what happened to your little friend." She said. Every one of the boy's expressions were filled with horror and shock. "You can hold the applause."

"You? But you're just…" Rory began, but Sue but her hand up.

"I have a past just like any of you. So I've done a lot for this country. And now it's time to find out how did this horrendous crime. So I'll need to take your statements again. If you have anything to tell me, make sure you say it. Don't keep secrets." She said and walked away. When someone was getting ready to say something a chorus of phones beeped and vibrated. Everyone just looked at each other.

"Okay, this is starting to get way beyond creepy." Finn said.

"Let's see. _'It isn't easy to get rid of evil. Everyone knows it doesn't die so easily. I'll be watching you.' J. _ Whoever this is, is definitely not Jessie. It has to be someone else. Someone who hated all of us." Blaine said.

"My house 20 minutes." Sebastian said.

XOXOXO

Once everyone was settled in Sebastian's room they began to think. This couldn't be happening. There were so many variables in this equation as unreal. Secrets that could get out, that should never see the light of day.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell are we gonna do now!" Puck screamed.

"Hey, chill out. Just because my parents aren't home doesn't mean my neighbors aren't." Sebastian said.

"This isn't good. What if they try to pin something on us?" Kurt said. "I'd never make it in jail. Does this look like the type of body that belongs in jail?"

"Actually Hummel, you'd be perfect jailbait." Karofsky said.

"Shut it you overgrown grizzly bear!" Kurt snapped.

"Oh so it's like that now?" Dave said as he stood up. Kurt got in his face and didn't show any signs of backing down.

"I guess it is." He said.

"Alright cool the fuck off!" Finn said towering over both of them. "Turning against each other right now isn't the best solution."

"Oh look at you so modest." Dave slurred. That's when Kurt realized that Dave had been drinking.

"Okay let's get you some coffee okay?" Sebastian said and led Dave to the kitchen where everyone else followed.

"First off, I'm a little buzzed not drunk." Dave said as he sat down on a bar stool.

"Yeah but you still need something other than liquor in your system. Here take some water." Sebastian said as he handed it to Dave. When their hands touch, a little spark was sent through their bodies.

"Uh, thanks." Dave said and took a sip. Their little exchange didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Well, we have to find out who this person is. They could ruin our lives. One secret at a time." Finn said.

"And with Sue on the case, God only knows what's gonna happen now." Blaine said.

"Simple, we find this J person and kick his ass. No one messes with us." Puck said.

"But how do we find this person? I mean Jessie had tons of enemies. How do we know which is which?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. But we have to do something." Blaine said.

XOXOXOXO

The next day at school each boy was at their lockers. When the loud speaker came on, they immediately knew what was up.

'_Will the following students please report to the Principal's Office? Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Dave Karofsky, Noah Puckerman, Rory Flannigan, Sam Evans, and Sebastian Smythe. Thank you.' _

"Great. Only in the hall for about 2 minutes and we're already in trouble." Puck said as he joined the group. As they got closer to the office Kurt's cellphone beeped.

"Please don't be who I think it is." He said to himself. "Damn it!" All of the boys huddled around him to see the message.

"I really hate this guys." Rory said.

"'_I see 8 burial plots in your futures. J.' _Yeah okay its official. I'm freaking out." Kurt said.

"You're not the only one. Let's get this meeting over with." Blaine said as they walked into the principal's office.

**A/N: Don't really know what to make of this chapter. Filler? Maybe? Don't know. But more will be up soon. XOXO ShadowBeauty. And to all my Ziley Chronicles fans. A new chapter should be up soon I promise.**


	5. Blast from the Past

**Chapter 5: Blast from the Past**

They all sat in the office. It was sort of crowded but they managed. Sue walked around holding a folder. She would make the occasional glance at them and then go back to reading.

"If you're just gonna pace around, can we go back to class?" Sebastian snapped.

"Whoa there, Waldo, don't get your panties in a bunch." Sue said. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I see that you Mr. Anderson saw Jessie get into some car?"

"That would be correct." Blaine said.

"Alright, and then the rest of you woke up to find both Blaine and Jessie gone, right?"

"Yeah. I mean I was awake before them and once I saw that Jessie was gone I…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I see that you went go find him. But what I want to know is what this was? Was it some sort of sleepover?"

"You know Sue; I don't this we should be talking about this, if this isn't an interrogation." Kurt said.

"No biggie lady-face; it's routine. Were you all tired, the reason you fell asleep?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Is that so Rory?" Sue asked.

"Of course." He lied

"Okay we explained everything to you." Finn said, because like he wasn't prepared for all this law talk and it was starting to give him a headache.

"Yeah and see that's the problem. It seems to me like this was all planned. Like you rehearsed this." Sue said.

"I have to agree with Finn, we've told you everything we know." Dave said.

"And there's nothing else you can get out of us." Puck replied.

"Okay, you're free to go." Sue said. They couldn't get out of there fast enough. By that time it was lunch period.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the hell man! We didn't do anything and now the police are after us?" Puck said.

"Relax Mighty Mohawk, no suspects anything, yet." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt. Kurt snuggled into Seb's embraced. Karofsky and Blaine glared at the gesture.

"Dude, not cool." Finn said.

"What, it's true. No one knows anything. And that's how it's gonna stay."

"But if they go snooping around, they might ask about the whole Artie Thing. And we can't have that." Dave said.

"Hey guys!" Artie said as he rolled over them. All of them tensed up. "Wow, it looks like you've all seen a ghost."

"It's just that we haven't seen you in a while is all." Rory said.

"Oh okay. So is this the cool spot? I mean, you've got the cheerleader, the jocks, and the theater kid. We're pretty cool, huh?" Kurt started to feel uncomfortable and decided to speak up.

"Yeah we are. So how have you been?" Kurt asked trying to ease the situation.

"Well, I've been in and out of different hospitals for surgeries, but I've been doing better. The damage is permanent, but luckily my plumbing still works. That's a good thing." He laughed. The other boys laughed along with him. But it seemed forced.

"It's a very good thing. I can't imagine what you must be going through." Blaine said.

"It's tough, but I'll learn to manage." Artie said as he started eating on a sandwich. They all watched him, when their phones beeped. Everyone looked at each other.

"Wow, you guys sure seem popular. Aren't you gonna get that?" Artie asked. Blaine decided to check his first. He had a feeling that everyone else's said the same thing.

_'Is Artie really that dense? Even I can tell that you are all hiding something. Take a _brake_ to think about it.'_

_J._

Blaine felt his stomach drop. He knew that everyone else at the table was feeling the exact same way. They remember every detail from that night.

_(Flashback)_

_They were at a party of Artie's. It was to celebrate the musical he had just directed. Seeing as Blaine had gotten the lead instead of Jessie, he was a little pissed. So that night Jessie and his crew cut the brake lines on Artie's car._

_"I really don't think that this is such a good idea." Blaine said. _

_"This coming from the person who stole my role. Hand me the pliers, Porcelain." Kurt was reluctant at first, but handed them to him. _

_"What if he gets hurt?" Rory asked. Jessie clipped the wires and looked at the boys. _

_"Please, all he'll do is wreck his car. Might even get a scratch or two. It'll be fine. Cowards." Jessie said as he admired his handy work. _

_When they heard the sound of Artie's voice they quickly ducked into some nearby bushes._

_"Showtime." Jessie said as he watched Artie drive off. A little while down the road, he swerved. Jessie laughed at this, but his face turned into something of horror and regret. They all watched as Artie's car was hit by a truck. _

_"Oh my god, Jessie, you said he wouldn't get hurt." Blaine said. _

_"Shut it, hobbit. Let's get the hell out of here." Jessie said as they all retreated._

_(End of Flashback)_

It would seem that they all relived that memory. It had shaken them to their core. They may not have been remotely responsible for Artie's accident, but they didn't say anything about it either.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go bathroom. Be right back Seb." Kurt said as he kissed Sebastian. Dave and Blaine inconspicuously fumed.

"Okay babe." Seb replied. He watched Kurt's ass while he walked away. Blaine decided it was now or never.

"Shit, I left a book in my locker." Blaine said as he left the cafeteria too. He ran after Kurt and followed him into the bathroom. Kurt closed his eyes as he heard Blaine enter.

"Can we please talk?" He asked.

"There's nothing left to talk about." Kurt said.

"Please, you know I regret everything. Eli doesn't mean anything to me, I swear." Blaine said.

"I've heard that speech before." Kurt said.

"I mean it. It was a horrible mistake. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that you weren't there and I needed you."

"It was an internship to . We talked about this before I left. We made a plan that during that summer while I was in New York, that we would Skype every day and call each other as well. And then you go and cheat on me. We went over this with the whole Chandler incident. And what really hurt the most is that you didn't believe in us enough to talk to me about it. So I moved on. And you should too." Kurt said as he tried to leave. But Blaine stood in the way.

"I love you. I just felt so left out those few weeks and it hurt. I don't know what came over me. But after I did what I did, I knew you were the one." Blaine said as his eyes started to show signs of tears.

Kurt looked at him and just stared. And then he lost it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You fucked someone else and then came to the realization that I was the one? Do you see how fucked up that is?" Kurt said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

"Yeah, now that I'm with Sebastian. I bet you're real sorry. I'm so glad that I didn't lose my virginity with you." Kurt spat. Blaine looked like he had just been slapped.

"What are you talking about? You know we were each other's firsts. Don't pretend like we weren't."

"Well we might have been at some point. But Sebastian is true to me. He's honest, he was there for me. So when I had sex with him, it was like having my first time all over again, but better. We both thought we'd ever find anyone. When you and I fell in love, it was wonderful. You made me feel on top of the world back then. You, you were always sexy. Sebastian and I weren't. I had freckles, braces, I was very unattractive. And I loved you." Blaine flinched at the past term. "But you broke me in half. Seb was there when you weren't. Now look at us. The most popular kids in school. And I did that without you." Kurt said as he brushed past Blaine.

"Do you even love him?" Blaine asked. Kurt stopped and stood still. He did love Sebastian right? He was so confused.

"That's none of your business." Kurt said and walked into the hallway. He ran into his boyfriend.

"Hey... easy. Is something wrong babe?" Sebastian asked. Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I ugh, just have a bit of a headache." Kurt said. For some reason Sebastian didn't believe that. He pulled Kurt into a hug. He watched as Blaine came out of the bathroom. He looked sort of like Kurt. Like he was in pain. Sebastian thought it was strange. Was something going on between those two?

"Come on, babe." Sebastian said as he glared at Blaine and walked away. Blaine felt lost. He knew had screwed up and he had to get Kurt back.

Blaine walked to his locker and looked at his and Kurt's pictures. They were so happy back then. Sam slowly walked over to him. He and Sam had become closer since the whole Kurt thing. He explained what he did and Sam still excepted him.

"I saw what happened. Did you talk to him?" He asked.

"Who am I kidding? I'm never gonna get him back. I really messed up Sam." Blaine said as he leaned against the lockers.

"He'll forgive you. Everyone goes through this phase. They'll get hurt and try to hurt that other person. He still loves you; you just have to give him space. Who knows, maybe he'll come to you." Sam smirked and walked away. Blaine knew he liked Sam for a reason. He might not have been all that smart, but he was sort of his voice of reason. He would work hard to get Kurt back, but he also wanted Kurt to have his space. Why was love so hard?

XOXOXOXO

That afternoon, it seemed like fate was in Blaine's favor. It all started with them all being in Glee club. (The mysterious J wanted them all to be in a common setting and what better place to be than Glee club?)

Mr. Shue was writing on the board. What he wrote surprised everyone. On the board was _Life Lessons_.

"I don't understand." Finn said.

"Well it's quite simple Finn. Mr. Shue wants us to reflect on some of the most important things that have happened to us. He wants us to sing about what we learned." Rachel said.

"Correct. Now you are all gonna be partnered up. When I call your name, you'll come pick out your partner and they'll pull out a life lesson." Mr. Shue held up a clipboard.

Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine's name was called. Sebastian felt him tense up but ignored it as he watched Blaine pull out a name. He looked positively sick and happy at the same time.

"Well it would appear that, Kurt is Blaine's partner." Mr. Shue said. Kurt's eyes couldn't get any wider.

"What! I can't work with him!" Kurt yelled. Sebastian just glared at Blaine who looked at the ground nervously.

"And why not?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Because of personal reasons." Kurt said as he sat back down.

"It doesn't matter. Come up here and choose your life lesson." Mr. Shue said. Kurt walked up and picked out a lesson. He sighed deeply when he saw the lesson.

"Let's see, it seems like Kurt and Blaine will be doing Love as their life lesson. Now what you two are to do is to pick a song that reflects on love." Mr. Shue said as Kurt and Blaine sat down.

Sebastian felt his phone vibrate and he looked to see what it was.

'_It would seem that fate has other plans for Kurt and Blaine. Better watch out for the little Princess, because it would appear that he has more than one Prince lined up.'_

_ J._

Sebastian looked at Kurt who was staring at Finn who was picking out his partner. He then looked up to see Blaine staring at Kurt. This wasn't good and he had to put a stop to it once and for all.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been dealing with Klaine's breakup and it like really hurt. I mean like it literally torn out my heart. But watching their phone call gave me hope. So here's new chapter. As you can see there's a bit of season 4 in here. I'm gonna be mixing a lot of things up. So stay tuned. Oh and I know I said that Kurt lost 'it' with Sebastian, but that's how he wanted to picture it. He was really hurt by Blaine, so he tried making it seem like Sebastian was his first instead. Alot more will be explained later down the line. And Kurbastian is just for now, Klaine is endgame. Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	6. AUTHOR'S RANT

**Authors Rant **

Okay guys this isn't a chapter. Sorry. But I do have a few things I'd like to say about this season. For instance, I hate the whole Klaine breakup. I feel that it was a complete waste of time. I mean I know Chris and Darren wanted to shake things up, but Kurt and Blaine didn't have to go through a cheating scandal.

Now for episode 4.03, I see that Blaine wants to make his time as filled up as possible. If you can understand that. Basically he wants to be able to fill the void left by Kurt. So he signs up for a lot of clubs. I thought that was pretty cute. Now on to Kurt, I love how they're making him sort of branch out in New York, as well they should. I mean, he's lost a lot lately, the lead in West Side Story (which wasn't that big of a deal), then whole NYADA thing too. So I can see that they want him to finally win. I know I do.

Now I can understand that he's busy in New York, I can completely understand that, but he sort of left Blaine in the dust. I know he tried to do what he could, but obviously it wasn't enough. When Blaine asked him about his bow ties he answered really fast, 'You'll look good in anything.' He didn't let Blaine talk. He cut him off. So no wonder he felt alone. And when Kurt ignored Blaine's phone call, I was really disappointed in him for that. Blaine promised to answer his calls (the box scene anyone) no matter what he was doing. And Kurt just ignored him. Blaine, god I love him so much, he could've told Kurt how he felt, it wouldn't have been that hard. I'm sure he would have understood and they could've worked it out like in DWS.

On to the dreaded 4.04. We see that Blaine is pretty much in the same boat as Brittany. I sort of hated that she kind of hinted towards Blaine cheating. She said something about with them still being young, shouldn't they still be doing the whole love thing. I didn't pay much attention to it before, but I had to re-watch it. And the look on Blaine's face was like, 'hmm maybe she's got a point'. Afterwards, we see him talking to Kurt in the hallways. Granted I know Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine, but he should have done it when he was on break. Poor Blaine didn't even get to say I love you. Next comes the talking to our most hated character, the evil Lighthouse Eli C.

We all saw how when Blaine poked him, he had that look like, oh no, I wanted to block him instead. And then he starts to feel something when Eli messages back. You can clearly see a warm smile there. It was like; I haven't really felt sexy in a while. So he decided to go over. Big mistake Blainers, big mistake, huge!

Then he goes to Kurt, pretty much lying to him for the real reason he was there. The whole I miss you thing may have been true, but it wasn't the full reason he was there. After that heart breaking song to Kurt he finally tells him what was on his mind. Those horrible words, "I was with someone." Will be forever imprinted on to our brains. And then it would seem that he wanted to blame Kurt for his cheating. (I needed you and you weren't there) Which in my opinion, it wasn't Kurt's fault fully. Blaine had a mind of his own. He could have done something else besides cheating. Blaine could've manned up and told Kurt what he was really feeling. I mean he said himself "Then talk to me. Tell me you're unhappy, don't cheat on me." It would seem to me that he meant that for Kurt but couldn't take his own advice.

Episode 4.05 we see that Blaine is clearly depressed. Not too badly in the beginning, but after he sings 'Hopelessly Devoted to You', he pretty much breaks down on the auditorium stage. (Very sad moment. I released a few tears.) And nobody bothered to see what was wrong? Kind of a low blow there writers. Glee club's supposed to be a family, right? Well why wasn't Blaine's _family _wondering what was wrong with him? Only Sam seemed to care. Whatever.

Moving on, we see Kurt and Rachel at the dance studio in 4.06 now we can tell that Kurt is struggling. But with Rachel being who she is, she pretty much thinks that thinking about their exes is sooo terrible. Whatever. But we see that Kurt wants to go to see Blaine. And a lot of us were hoping for a nice little reunion. But sadly the writers had other plans. Kurt and Blaine did talk, well not in so many words. It was painful to watch. Like seriously. They couldn't even look at each other. And as usual Rachel, (I know she's trying to be a good friend, but there are some ways to do that and her ways weren't very good. Further explanation down the line.) had to talk for Kurt, when Kurt should have said something himself.

Later we see the part of the play that Blaine's in. He looked so cute in all white. We can see that they are both struggling. And it was terrible. Blaine actually choked up a little in the play. Not that it was noticeable, but we could see them lock eyes the entire performance. Afterwards they try to talk in the hall but Kurt wasn't hearing it. As soon as Blaine mentioned that guy, Kurt pretty much lost it, but in calm way. He didn't want to lose it in front of him. I felt that there were a lot of issues with this scene mainly because; Kurt was so hell-bent on seeing Blaine that when he saw him he choked.

And what really screwed my head up the most was that Kurt was kind of hypocritical. He said that relationships are based on trust. Well so is communication. If they would've talked none of this would have happened. I'm not saying that its Kurt's fault, I'm saying that they are _both_ at fault.

Now I know he had every right to ignore him, but I do think that he should have let Blaine explain. I mean in my mind I'd like to know the explanation too. I mean Blaine was so bitchy with the whole Chandler thing, but he let Kurt explain why he did what he did. Kurt didn't give Blaine the satisfaction. I mean sure, a lot of people believe that what Kurt did was right. That he should have did what he did. I do at some degree. I think that after the whole Blaine telling Kurt he cheated, I would have ignored him too. But with him reaching out to me, I would have told him that I needed time to think things through. And would have called him when I felt comfortable to. But that's not what he did.

Another hated episode was 4.07. We see Blaine in one of the many clubs he signed up for. (Now why did they have to break Kurt and Blaine up? It would appear to me that they could have stayed together. They could have had character development while they were in different states. But whatever.) We aren't sure that everyone knows about the breakup. Obviously Tina did, because she, from what we know of 4.06, she texts Kurt sometimes. God it hurt so much when Kurt and Blaine say exes. But we see that Blaine is trying to not focus too much on Kurt, but he still misses him. We get to see him with the warblers. A cute moment. And I loved Sebastian being nice. But he was also manipulative too. He also wanted to have Blaine on their side not for Blaine. but for his talent. That was wrong, but Blaine choosing to refuse to go back to them was magic.

Now comes the sad part. The cheating scene. Now in my opinion we don't know what went down in the room. I mean I feel that until he says he slept with or had sex with that guy then he didn't do anything. Sure he was putting on his shirt, looked extremely guilty, and his hair was out of gel (which from BIOTA, he had to have sweated it out) but he could have not had any in there to begin with. Or maybe he had a heavy make out session and sweated it out, but he could have felt guilty because he was actually going to go through with it. Now I know, I know, with fox and their regulations they probably couldn't say it. But I felt that it could have been addressed. Like maybe he could've said that he stopped it before it had gone too far or he regretted having slept with someone else.

I really hope that he didn't do it. But there is so much evidence that he did. And it would break my heart if he actually did do it. And I hope that that gets more of an explanation down the line, (Christmas Ep.) I feel they owe it to us to let us know what happened. I mean, in 4.04 they left us hanging with 'I was with someone. It didn't mean anything. It was just a hookup.' Then in 4.06 Blaine tries to explain but Kurt but he cut him off. Anyone else think that maybe Blaine was gonna say that he didn't sleep with him? Or is it just me.

And why the hell would you make Blaine a well-loved character go online and cheat with someone he didn't even know? That's so stupid. And to make it so that he, if he had sex with that guy, came to the realization that Kurt was the one after cheating? It's so weird. He could've come to realize that Kurt was the one after a make out session or something, not full on sex (if that's what happened) What the hell Glee writers. At least he could have been with someone he knew. Plus, I don't think that he slept with that guy. Reason is because, the guy asked him about his profile picture. It sounded like rejection to me. But who knows.

I really liked that Sam was there for him. And that he's starting to forgive himself for it. Blaine knows he messed up and he's tried to fix it in every way possible. Now he just needs to give Kurt his space and hopes that he can come around. Thanks Sam for helping our boy out.

I felt that in 4.08 that we reached a compromise. We see Kurt and ugh Rachel walking in New York. I really hated Rachel in those episodes. It's like she wants Kurt to feel how she feels. We get that her and Finn went through hell and that Finn didn't want any more contact with her, but don't try to make Kurt feel the same with Blaine. It was obvious that he still was hung up on Blaine. Now she _had_ someone to move on to. Kurt didn't. Not only did he lose a lover, but his first gay friend. And I believe that she was wrong for that. And she was really stupid to just accept Brody back after he slept with someone she didn't like. I mean didn't she say forget our boyfriends and stuff? Ugh that girl.

Isabelle steered Kurt in the right direction. I loved how she talked to Kurt about forgiveness. She was more of a friend to Kurt than Rachel was. I saw somewhere on Tumblr how someone felt that Kurt was being cold. I felt that he was too. But it was a mask. He wanted to be brave for Rachel and feel what she did. But Isabelle saw right through it. I'm glad that he had her.

I really loved the Klaine talk though. It was so heartwarming. Seeing them both cry was sad. There's hope for them yet. I loved seeing Blaine shed some tears for once. Other times he teared up, but he didn't really let them fall like he did during that phone call. Now if anyone noticed Kurt said Lima Bean in the phone conversation. That's in Ohio. But spoilers say that Klaine will be in New York. I saw on Tumblr that if he was going to see Blaine why was it a surprise? Well it's simple, something obviously happens in 4.09 or in 4.10 that makes it to where Kurt can't go visit. So Blaine and Burt go to him instead. I'm really excited for that.

I know Kurt can be a little self-absorbed, but I do feel that Blaine could've let him know that. It was really stupid of him to not speak his mind then, but could sing a song to humiliate Kurt in front if the glee club. A lot of people say that Blaine is playing the victim. I will admit, after watching 4.04 to 4.08 I switched sides a lot. But now I'm mutual. It's 25% and 75%. Kurt (25 %) should've paid a little bit more attention. I saw that before he started working, he and Blaine talked a fair amount. I know that he as a job, but he could've tried a little bit harder. And Blaine he told Kurt to go to New York, he should've known that he would be busy at some point and if he was doubting the relationship he should have stepped up and said something. Cheating is never the answer and he screwed up. There are sometimes where I do believe he played the victim, but that was just because he was hurt.

People cope in different ways. I loved that he tried to make things right. At least he didn't move on and date someone else. He was holding out for Kurt. I can understand going through a depression. But he wasn't playing the victim. He knew what he did and he owned up to it. So yeah he may have whined about it, but who wouldn't. Kurt maybe a little stronger because he wasn't the one who cheated. So I can understand why he didn't act like 'Oh god my world is over!' He's trying to move on and so is Blaine.

Oh and people hating on Tina because of what she said, well don't. My guess is that she maybe she knew what had really went down and was standing up for her friend. Or maybe she felt that because of her breakup that she was still a little bitter. But didn't her and Mike make plans or something in Glease? Who knows, maybe it was her protecting Kurt. I heard that she and Blaine will have a storyline this season. Hmm, I wonder what that means. There's rumors that they're gonna be Cheerios. Darren as a cheerleader? My mind BLOWN.

Now for the future. I see that Kurt is going to get a new love interest. Yeah fans I hate it too. But I sort of feel that it has to happen. If Blaine being with someone else made him realize that he wanted Kurt, maybe Kurt dating this Paul guy will make him see that Blaine's his only one too. It breaks my heart, but some relationships have to go through that. Would it have been nice for them to have a relationship that could survive the distance? Hell yeah. Long distance relationships can survive if they two parties are willing to work hard for it. Or they could have been like Brittana and split up equally because the distance was killing them. I feel that they're gonna get back together by Valentine's day. The reason is because, Kurt would have had time to date someone else and see that they could never measure up to Blaine. (No pun intended. Sorry Blaine I didn't mean to use a short joke. ; P) And if Wemma's wedding is on that day, everyone will want to come to see it.

I'm kind of looking for towards Kurt's dating. I'm mixed feelings about everything now. I wonder if they're gonna make Blaine try to get him back harder. I mean there are so many ways they could do it. Kurt could tell Blaine and ask if it would be okay and Blaine would say yes, but be devastated. Or he could say yes and be happy that Kurt's happy. I kind of want the first one. Blaine would act okay, but know that maybe there's a chance in the future. Because if they do, do the notebook kiss, it's gonna be awesome.

I also saw something about Blaine having a crush in someone too. They say it's gonna be someone in the New Directions. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Blaine the only gay guy in that school? Unique/ Wade doesn't count. So it makes me wonder how they are gonna do this. I mean don't really see anyone else for Blaine. I doubt they'd make Blaine follow in Kurt's footsteps by liking Sam. I mean they are already considering making him a cheerleader? Why? I have no clue. But I don't have much insight on this. Please don't let it be Sebastian. Seblaine? Gross. SebKlaine I like. LoL.

If anyone noticed Kurt and Blaine have changed a lot in the past few sessions. If I hadn't mentioned it already. We see Kurt as sort of fully developed. Now we need to see Blaine. I mean where's his parents? We know his father doesn't accept him. But what about his mother? We've only seen his brother and we see him as a bit of a show off. No wonder Blaine wants attention all the time.

And another thing, I want them to tell us about his future and his past. ( I heard that he's be involved with a Sadie's Hawkins dance. That should be interesting.) He hasn't mentioned what he wanted to do yet. Yeah he wants to go to New York, but that was for Kurt. I want to know Blaine's ambitions and dreams. We've had the past 4 seasons to know what Kurt wants. Let Blaine shine now. So I kind of know why they broke them up. More character development. They could've developed them in other ways besides breaking them up. But us and writers and fans have to fill in what we think should happen. And that's what fan fictions are for. LoL

There are sometimes where I believe that maybe them breaking up for now was a good thing. But I don't think the cheating had to happen. They could have made them break up because of the distance and still be friends for the time being and then find their way back to each other before the end of the season. Cheating should never have happened in my opinion. We have seen them grow and change drastically since season two. They do have faults and relationships have bumps. I feel that they will get back together because as friends they fell for each other. They can do it again.

And one more thing about Blaine, I don't really like what they've done with him. I mean in 4.01 he seemed like a diva. And then he goes from diva to a needy boy to a depressed boy. I hate that. We need to see him confident again. I mean I know we will later on, but still. He's pretty much followed Kurt around like a puppy. That's something I don't like about Klaine's relationship. I've seen plots that revolved around Kurt, but not Blaine. Sure Big Brother was amazing. But that's it. Everything else has been about them together as a couple. I mean why wasn't he in any of Rachel, Finn, and Kurt's scenes when they were together?

Blaine's done a lot for Kurt. I haven't really seen Kurt do anything. Blaine went to Kurt's Junior Prom, when he was terrified of his past. Yeah I know, Kurt said that he didn't have to but he did. Then he transferred schools for him. He even got eye surgery saving Kurt from a slushy. He even went to Kurt's Senior Prom. Granted they were at the school, but still. Their relationship is sort of one-sided. I know there are things that Kurt's done for Blaine, (probably a lot that went on off camera) and I'll go back to see, but this is how I feel for now. Don't get me wrong, I love their relationship. I haven't loved a good gay couple since QAF's Brian and Justin, Michael and Ben, and Degrassi's Riley and Zane. And I really hope they get back together, SOON. But all in all I still love Blaine, Kurt, and their relationship, in some ways.

Now on to something else. Fans, you've got to stop being so disrespectful. I mean sending hate tweets to Ryan or the cast is just plain rude. Without Ryan, we wouldn't have this beautiful show filled with beautiful people (Chris and Darren). If we don't let up on them, Glee could be shut down. Maybe, maybe not. But don't be rude. And for all the people who are claiming that they aren't gonna watch anymore because of Klaine, don't do that. Eventually you will. It's a show guys. Things happen. People breakup, and make up constantly. Finchel anyone? It's based on issues that surround teens every day. Deal with it. Don't ruin this for people who love the show no matter what.

That's how I feel on the whole situation. I'll probably add more to the rant, but read this and tell me what you think. Message me or leave a review and your thoughts and no rude comments. That's what private messaging is for.


	7. Dynamic Duets

**Chapter 6: Dynamic Duets**

Kurt sat in Sebastian's car as he drove them to Blaine's house. He still thought that the choosing partners' thing was rigged. And he hated it. There was too much history between them. Sebastian looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"Don't worry; if the hobbit tries anything let him have it." He chuckled. Kurt just stared out into the distance. Seb thought that maybe that would have cheered him up, but apparently it didn't.

Once they were at Blaine's house, Sebastian stopped the car and took Kurt's hands.

"Look, I know it hurts to even be near him, but you've moved on. And I believe that he should too. It's like he wants to make you feel guilty or something." Kurt looked at him.

"I know. It's just that, he was my first love. The guy that I was gonna buy a light house with and would live in Province Town with. And then it all got taken away by your stupid Lacrosse buddy Eli." Kurt spat.

"I get that Eli can be a bit of a douche, but he has good intentions. Besides, Blaine had a mind of his own. He could've talked to you." Sebastian said.

"It doesn't matter. I still feel that he took advantage of Blaine. He was hurting over me and Eli should've known something was wrong."

"Why does it seem like you're taking Blaine's side?" Sebastian asked suspiciously.

"You know, I'm just gonna go get this over with. See ya later." Kurt said and got out. Sebastian watched as Kurt walked away. He didn't like this. He like this at all.

XOXOXO

Kurt knocked on the door. Blaine opened it wearing his white buttoned down shirt, with a grey cardigan and some black skinny jeans. He still had gel in his hair. Kurt preferred it loose, but whatever. Figures he'd try to look his best. The truth is, is he was.

After Blaine had left school, he came home and jumped in the shower and took about half an hour picking out clothes. He was really hoping that if they didn't get back together that, maybe they could at least be friends. For now.

"H-hey Kurt." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked into the home that was oh so familiar. He went over to the couch and sat down. "Um, I was thinking we could take this to my room?"

"Why not down here?" Kurt asked his eyebrow raised.

"Because that's where my iPod and computer are." Blaine said simply. Kurt could smell a rat, but decided that if he could get this over with he could have sexy time with Bl-Sebastian. Whoa that was close. He grabbed his bag and walked up behind Blaine, where he got a great view of his bubble butt. God, there were sometimes where he really missed that ass. But Blaine cheated and he now has Sebastian's ass to ogle.

They reached Blaine's room and Kurt sat on his bed. Boy did that bring up memories. He remembered their first time that summer after Jessie went missing. It was beautiful. He remembered pulling on Blaine's curls as he made passionate love to him. He remembered wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist to get him to go deeper. After that they continued to do it. They were kids in love. Whether it was Kurt on top or Blaine on top it was still magical.

But now that bond was broken. Blaine shared what was only theirs to Eli and now it just seemed hopeless. He felt kind of bad taking Sebastian's virginity. But Seb never had to know that he would never compare to Blaine. So Kurt was going to take that secret to the grave.

"So did you pick out a song?" Blaine asked as he sat next to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but feel his pulse to quicken.

"Um no, but I was thinking something that revolves around cheating. You should know something about that right?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt come on, be serious. I want to do well on this. I know we aren't on best of terms but I would really like to be." Blaine said. Kurt could never really resist Blaine's big puppy eyes.

"Fine. What about this?" Kurt said as he hit the song and it started to play. "It seems like the appropriate song for this lesson." Pink's Just Give Me a Reason came through the speakers.

Kurt began the first part.

_**Right from the start**_

_**You were a thief**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And I your willing victim**_

Kurt remembered meeting Blaine for the first time. He was a freshman at McKinley and Blaine was freshman at Dalton academy. He had come there to spy on their glee club, but fell hard for Blaine.

_**I let you see the parts of me**_

_**That weren't all that pretty**_

_**And with every touch you fixed them**_

He thought about when they fell in love. Their first time during that summer in Blaine's bedroom. They showed each other their not at all pretty parts, Kurt's insecurities about his looks and Blaine's neediness and family issues. They helped each other grow and shine.

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh**_

_**Things you never say to me oh oh**_

_**Tell me that you've had enough**_

_**Of our love, our love**_

Kurt got up and walked around the room as he sang.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

Blaine decided to sing the next part. It felt ironic for them to sing this song. Blaine believed that he should have sung that first part, mainly because he was the one that felt the relationship was doomed.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_**(Oh we had everything)**_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_**(Yeah but this is happenin')**_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_

They both joined in on the next part.

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh our love, our love_

(Both of them)

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Kurt went over to the window and looked out as Blaine came over to him. Blaine felt that the next part was what _he _should sing.

_Oh tear ducts and rust_

**(Kurt)**

_**I'll fix it for us**_

(Blaine)

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

**(Kurt)**

_**You're holding it in**_

(Blaine)

_You're pouring a drink_

**(Kurt)**

_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

(Blaine)

_We'll come clean_

(Both of them)

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

(Blaine)

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we learn to love again_

The piano music slowly started to fade. They both were standing in front of each other. Could they really learn to love again? Just when they were seconds away from kissing, Blaine's phone beeped. They both let out a deep sigh.

Blaine walked over to look at his phone. Kurt had never seen him look so scared, well except for the time he told…him…he…was…with…someone? Kurt instantly snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Kurt no!" Blaine said but Kurt just read the message.

'_We should hang out again. We haven't done anything since last summer. We need to hook up'_

_ Eli._

Kurt felt his heart break again. He couldn't believe it! He had come so close to kissing Blaine and falling for him again, but now? He knew he made the right decision. He threw the phone down on the bed and picked his bag.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine yelled as he ran after him. Luckily he was able to block the door. Kurt backed away and threw his bag down pacing the floor.

"I don't know what to say. I mean we're not together anymore, so why am I worried about who you're with?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing's going on between us. I don't even know how he got my number." Blaine said.

"Riight, sure I believe you. I have to go. Here, here's the song we're gonna sing tomorrow. Memorize it well. And don't screw this up." Kurt handed Blaine some papers. He then took out his phone. "Sebastian come pick me up." Kurt said as he left. Blaine was speechless.

"How the hell did Eli my number?" he asked himself. He felt his phone vibrated. Sadly he looked down to see it was from J.

'_Aww, poor Blainers. So close yet so far away. And it just so happens that I'm not the only one plotting against. You know what they say, Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.'_

_ J._

Could there be more than one person trying to ruin his life?

Meanwhile across town.

"Thanks for giving me Blaine's number. I'm sure Kurt will be calling in 3…2…1." Sebastian's phone rang.

"Hey babe? Yeah, I'm on my way. Dude your good." Sebastian said as he fist bumped Eli.

"No problem. After this little stunt Kurt should be flying from Blaine's house." Eli laughed. Sebastian felt kind of guilty. He knew giving Eli Blaine's number would complicate things for Kurt and Blaine. But, he just didn't want Kurt to fall for Blaine's lame excuses. He deserved better right? And Sebastian was better, r-right?

"Yeah, I don't get it, what's with you and Blaine anyways?" Seb asked.

"He was the best I've ever had, dude. I mean seriously. Being inside him felt so right. Obviously Kurtie wasn't doing the job, so he came to me. So now that Kurt's dumped him, I can make my move." Eli said.

"Do you like him?" Seb asked.

"Sex man, sex. He's amazing and I want that tight little ass back. And I can't do that if your Kurt is in the way. Besides, you don't want him to fall for Blaine again right?"

"No, he hurt him."

"Okay so I'm doing you a favor. Kurt stays away from Blaine and stays with you. I steal Blaine, again, and make him mine. That way they both can move on." Eli smiled as he downed drink.

"I don't know about that man, I mean, we used to be friends."

"Dude, really? The guy hurt your boyfriend. You shouldn't care what happens to him. Now if this plan doesn't work, we restore order." Eli said as he glanced at a Slushy machine.

Sebastian had never been more conflicted in his life.

**A/N: Ooh it's looking pretty good huh? Next chapter brings drama. Can anyone say Michael? If you don't get it, re-watch the Michael episode of Glee and figure it out. Oh and no Kurt doesn't like Finn, FYI. And bad Eli C, you're already ruined Klaine's relationship, now he's back for more. More twists and turns later on. Read and review if you wanna know more. XOXO ShadowBeauty. P.S. Fans, don't forget to vote for Klaine in the ship battle at . And tumblr people, get 7 days and Dirty Little Secrets on there. Spread the word on there please. It would be an honor to look and see that tumblr people like my writing.**


	8. Trouble in Paradise?

**Chapter 8: Trouble in Paradise? **

The next day Kurt was in the hallway when he received a text. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that it wasn't from their mystery person.

'_Urgent Glee meeting NOW!'_

_ Sam_

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked to the choir room. Once he walked in he noticed it was empty. When he turned around to leave he saw Blaine by the door.

"Great now you have people doing your dirty work for you?" Kurt snapped.

"Look, I really want to move on from this okay? I miss my friend!" Blaine said. Kurt just looked away.

"I can't do this…" Kurt said.

"Yes you can. Kurt whether or not we're lovers, we were friends first. And I would really like that back. Please?" Blaine begged. Kurt looked at him.

"Before I make my decision, there's something I'd like to say." Kurt said as he walked over to the piano. Blaine followed his every move.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Now I want you to correct me if I'm wrong. Now I remember that we had once said that we'd never lose each other. So before I left for New York, we made love that night. And said that nothing could ever come between us."

"So I get to New York, we talk constantly. I have a great time up there and I think that everything's alright between us. But I was wrong right! I get home to find out that you've cheated on me. I swear to myself that I'd get over you, but I never do. I still wear your fucking promise around my neck." Kurt said as he showed Blaine the necklace.

"The fact that you broke heart is still fresh Blaine. You tell me that it was nothing, that it was a hookup. You, you lying, gutless, looks like a hobbit, God you selfish, can't even reach the top shelf of anything, wears too much hair gel! Oh I can't think of enough awful things to say about you! You bastard!"

Blaine just stared at Kurt. He knew that Kurt needed to vent, but damn that was a lot. He slowly walked over to Kurt and sat down at the piano. He knew he had screwed up big. And he wasn't sure how to fix it. He really wanted Kurt to be his friend again. Not talking to him really broke his heart.

"I deserved every word of that. And it's true, but I swear on my life, that I will never hurt you like that again. Kurt please, I can't stand not having you in my life." Kurt looked at him and sighed.

"This isn't something you can just apologize for! I was faithful to you every way I could be. My eyes were only on you, my heart was only yours. Hell I even talked about you to all the workers in New York. And what I'm trying to understand is how you could hurt me so badly?"

"I don't know. I've tried explaining it to you." Blaine said.

"Yeah, 'I was with someone, it didn't mean anything, it was just a hookup.' Yeah that explains a lot. And the fact that after you fucked Eli or did he fuck you, whatever, and you realized that I was the one. God you're pathetic. What did I ever see in you?" Blaine once again looked like he had just been slapped.

"If you really love someone, they should be the only one you're with. To me, saying 'sorry' is nothing more than an empty word. Actions speak louder than words." Kurt said as he looked away.

"I tried sending you gifts." Blaine said.

"Sending gifts doesn't really make it right, does it?" Kurt asked.

"Even when I have said 'I'm sorry' to you in text, on the phone, and in person. It still doesn't seem like enough and I still feel bad afterwards. But I don't know what else to say." Blaine said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Yeah Kurt was still pissed. But maybe he could try to be civil with Blaine. After all he did miss his best friend.

"My mother always said, 'It takes a strong person to say sorry, and an even stronger person to forgive.' Now I consider myself a strong person. All this time, all I've done is see you for what you've done. Instead of seeing you for who you are. Forgiveness is just letting of the past." Kurt sighed and turned towards Blaine.

"Okay, if we're gonna be friends again, you have to be honest with me at all times. I don't want a friend to betray me. Deal?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked like a make-a-wish kid at Disneyland.

"Deal, I'll take anything. I just want to be a part of your life." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt could help the blush he felt. The electric shock that went through their hands didn't go unnoticed.

"So did you practice the song?" Kurt asked as he let go of Blaine's hand sat next to him. Blaine smiled that smile that made Kurt weak at the knees. Thank God he was sitting down.

"Did you really just as me that? Of course I practiced the song. We need to be our best." Blaine said.

Blaine would never admit that he was sort of thrilled that Kurt was still wearing the ring. He actually smiled at that. And Kurt said he wasn't over him. Maybe it was just Kurt lashing out, but maybe there was still hope?

The entire time they were in the choir room they were being watched.

XOXOXOXO

Sebastian was in the weight room when Eli came barging in. It looked like he was pissed. Sebastian put the dumbbells down and walked over to him.

"Well someone looks pissed." Seb laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny huh, well it would seem that your boyfriend was getting awfully chummy with his ex." Eli said and showed Sebastian a picture of Blaine holding Kurt's hands. Sebastian had to admit, he was didn't too much like that. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"So? They're holding hands, big deal."

"Are you insane? Kurt's moving in on my territory. And you could lose him. That would trash your reputation. Especially if the head cheerleader dumps the Lacrosse Captain." Eli said.

"Kurt wouldn't do that." Sebastian said.

"Oh really? I heard him say that he wasn't over Blaine and something about a ring." Eli said. Seb was conflicted. He didn't know what to do. He honestly didn't want to believe that something could be happening with Kurt and Blaine.

"I'll talk to him tonight." Sebastian said as he looked in the mirror.

"What the hell happened man? You were this total bad ass a few weeks ago. Now it's like the princess is changing you." Eli said.

"Don't call him that and I still am bad." Seb retorted.

"Oh really? Waiting on Kurt like a love sick puppy doesn't really help does it?"

"For your information, Kurt and I have our own lives. We have an open relationship." Sebastian said and then thought about it.

What kind of relationship did he and Kurt have? I mean, they loved each other right. They had said it multiple times. But then people started noticing Sebastian after he and Kurt became popular that he felt that an open relationship would be okay.

They could still be popular. Kurt didn't want to sleep with someone else and told Sebastian that he'd only been allowed to have oral sex with people and full sex with him. Which as of now, wasn't really happening as much.

"So that means Kurt could end up back with Blaine you moron!" Eli said.

"No, Kurt doesn't want to sleep with anyone else. He just said that I could get blowjobs from different guys." Sebastian said. Eli looked at him like he was crazy.

"So basically you guys aren't as in love as you seem to be. And you're just doing this for high statuses?" Eli asked.

"I guess so?" Sebastian answered.

"You two are so weird. But whatever; keep Kurt away from Blaine. I want him and you need Kurt. Wouldn't want it getting around that you let the cheerleader dump you for some theater nerd." Eli said as he left.

Sebastian didn't know what to think. He liked his reputation and being with Kurt. But he also liked the attention from other guys. And he did love Kurt right? A headache slowly started to creep up on Sebastian.

What the hell was going on?

XOXOXOXOXO

When it was time for glee club everyone gathered in the room. Kurt and Blaine watch as the others gave stunning performances. Everyone was breathtaking. When it was their turn Kurt took the floor.

_**I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard**_

Kurt remembered some of the phone calls they used to share. And started thinking about some of the newer ones they would have. He stared at Blaine as he sung the next line.

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Blaine walked around Kurt as he sang his part. He smiled because he was so happy that they could start on the road to friendship.

_I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

Sebastian silently fumed as Blaine sung to Kurt. That should be him singing to Kurt. The sad thing is, is that Sebastian wasn't the only one jealous of Blaine right then.

I had time to think it oh, over  
And all I can say is come closer

Blaine gestured for Kurt to come closer to him as he sang._  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_

Kurt turned around and fell back into Blaine. Blaine smiled and helped him back to his feet._  
Cause Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

They looked at their fellow glee club members and sang each part individually.

_**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you**__  
And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
__**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
**__But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's face to make him smile and Kurt undoubtedly blushed from the contact. Sebastian felt the heat begin to boil all the way from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears. Blaine looked at Kurt and sang.

Whoa oh, I need you baby  
Don't be afraid, please  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me

Now it was both of their turns._  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me_

_**Every time you smile, I smile**__  
And every time you shine, I shine  
__**And every time you're here**_

They finished the rest of the song in complete harmony._  
Baby I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can Jump then fall, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_

When they were finished everyone but Sebastian stood up and cheered.

"Amazing guys. I actually felt something there. Great job." Mr. Shue said. Kurt and Blaine beamed at everyone's compliments. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they both bowed. Sebastian was seconds away from ripping Blaine a new one when he felt his phone vibrate.

'_Tick tock Flabby. Kurt's slowly starting to fade away. How long before he is completely gone?'_

_ J._

Sebastian looked at Kurt and Blaine as they talked to each other. Something had to be done. But not just yet. He still wasn't gonna jump to conclusions. And with that he sent out a quick text.

'_I'm not agreeing just yet. But what exactly would we be talking about, when you said restoring order?'_

He hit send and waited for Eli's reply.

**A/N: Okay so no Michael incident yet, but it's coming. Oh and if no one noticed, i added a slight reference to the movie Bird on a Wire. Goldie Hawn is amazing. I think she would be perfect for the role of either Kurt's mom or aunt. I did keep my word on the drama though. That was another one of my many takes on the cheating situation. Really hope they talk about everything in the Christmas ep next week. Even though it seems obvious that Blaine went all the way with Eli, I really want him to admit how far he went. Not a stupid flash back. C'mon fox and Glee writers, it's not that hard to say if he messed around or not. We fans need closure damn it. Otherwise it's gonna be hard to give some sort of sympathy to Blaine. Rant over. Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty. P.S. Klaine on the ship war! And Blaine as a cheerleader? I almost died. Ooh the dirty thoughts. ; P**


	9. You Belong with Me

**Chapter 9: You Belong With Me**

It's been a few weeks since the whole Kurt and Blaine friendship-reboot. They had been speeding quite the amount of time together. Everyone else's lives were going just fine. No texts from 'J', well except Sebastian. J had been putting severe thoughts in Sebastian's head about Kurt. And Eli wasn't much better. He kept getting in Sebastian's space. He was always complaining about Kurt and Blaine, about how they were getting too close.

"He's gonna ruin my chances, with the hot hobbit. You have to do something." Eli said as he threw a football to him. Sebastian caught it and glared at him.

"I wish you'd shut up about it. If you can't get Blaine on your own, then forget it. Besides, I know Blaine and he won't go for you." Sebastian smirked.

"Look, I don't want Porcelain Princess to steal the hobbit from me. And once again do I have to remind you of your reputation? Or maybe if you so called 'love' Kurt, your love life?" Eli urged. Sebastian tried hard to block it out, but failed.

"Look, I do love Kurt and I trust him." Sebastian said not sure if he believed himself.

"Do you?" Eli asked curiously.

"Yes." Sebastian lied.

"Whatever." Eli said as they went into Eli's house.

XOXOXOXO

After that day, Sebastian had been on edge. He didn't want to believe Eli, but it would seem that Kurt was starting to fade away. So he decided to ask Kurt about it one night.

He was sitting in Kurt's room watching him try on clothes. Right about then, he wanted to be ripping them off instead, but he remained calm.

"So uh, you wanna make out?" Sebastian asked as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Can't, plans with Blaine." Kurt said as he detangled himself from Sebastian and walked into his closet. Sebastian groaned and sat on Kurt's bed again.

"I don't get it. I'm your boyfriend not him." Sebastian said.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? I'm just hanging with a friend. It's been awhile since I've been able to do that. I'm still a little apprehensive about it, but I know I have you." Kurt said as he kissed Sebastian's lips.

"Yeah I know, but it just seems like you're fading away."

"I'm not. And besides, I'm still confused on our relationship anyway." Kurt said as he looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that, before we were popular we were all over each other; even more so after our makeovers. Then school started and we drifted apart." Kurt said.

"Yeah I know. But from now on, we stick with each other. I love you Kurt and don't think I could stand to lose you." Sebastian said and kissed Kurt again, this time with more passion.

"Okay, okay, enough you're gonna ruin my clothes." Kurt said as he looked over himself once more in the mirror.

"I've been meaning to ask, how do you afford all those clothes anyway?" Sebastian asked as he looked at a name brand sweater. Kurt felt his blood run cold. No one knew how he could afford all those clothes. And they wouldn't find out now.

"Oh, just some online shopping and bargaining. No biggie." Kurt said as he grabbed his car keys. Sebastian noticed something hanging in the back of Kurt's closet. Was that a helmet? As they were walking downstairs, they passed Finn.

"Hey dude?" Seb said.

"Whatever." Finn said as he went to his room.

"Wow that was strange." Seb said.

"Yeah, he's been acting really weird lately. Must be the whole scholarship thing." Kurt said as they walked to their cars.

"Don't forget about what happens in few weeks." Sebastian said beaming.

"What's so important?" Kurt deadpanned. Sebastian felt his heart stop. How could he forget? "Oh I remember," Sebastian looked up hopeful, "Blaine and I are going to that sale at the mall. Thanks for reminding me." Kurt said and got into his truck.

"I don't believe it." Seb looked down at his phone to text Kurt when a mysterious messaged appeared.

'_Princess didn't even remember your birthday. I thought you two shared everything. Not as close as you think huh? Bet you Blaine's closer to Kurt than you are.'_

_ J._

And every day after that, Kurt and Sebastian seemed to drift further apart.

KBKBKBKBKBKB

"Was that him again?" Blaine asked as Kurt put his phone down.

"Yeah, I don't know why he's so mad. I like hanging with you. I missed it." Kurt said he picked up a Vogue magazine. Blaine just looked at him with heart eyes.

Kurt and Sebastian have been having problems for weeks now and it seemed to be getting worst. It was like one minute, they're the happiest couple alive and then they're not.

Blaine believed in fate. And what Sam had said seemed surprisingly accurate. Kurt did seem to be coming to him. Sure it wasn't in the pace that Blaine wanted, but it would have to do.

"Ugh! He's calling again. Be right back." Kurt said as he answered his phone. Blaine got up and watched Kurt was he looked out the window.

_You're on the phone_

_with your boyfriend ‒ He's upset_

_He's going off_

_about something that you said_

_'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like._

_He'll never know your story like I do._

Blaine recalls Kurt saying that he couldn't wait to go to New York again. There were so many opportunities for him. But as usual Sebastian really wasn't all that interested.

_But he wears short shorts _

_I wear t-shirts_

_He's lacrosse captain_

_And I'm in the theater_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_you belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

Blaine knows he screwed up royally; but he still feels that Kurt belongs with him. He loves how even though it's still awkward between them, it's starting to feel like old times.

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your designer jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine because of some hideous outfit some girl was wearing while they were in the park. Blaine couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kurt's smile was. Even though he wasn't really smiling much these days because of Sebastian.

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since he brought you down._

Kurt always tried to be strong when he knew he wanted to crumble. And that's why Blaine was there. To let him know that it was alright to crumble.

_You say you're fine _

_I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing_

_With a guy like that?_

_He wears tank tops,_

_I wear high tops_

_He's lacrosse captain,_

_And I'm on the theater_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_you belong with me?_

Blaine would sometimes hangout with Kurt at his house. Burt and the rest of the family weren't really mad at him anymore, but they were protective.

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time_

_How could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

_[Instrumental]_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry._

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

Kurt stayed over that night, mainly because Blaine's mom didn't want him to be driving in his upset state. Kurt was very upset with Sebastian that night. Blaine decided that they would do like old times and just talk about everything. That made Kurt happy.

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time_

_How could you not know, baby,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt shouted. Blaine was shaken out of his stupor and was back to reality. He looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am now." He said as Kurt talked more about what they were gonna do for Sebastian's surprise birthday party.

Little did they know, a hurricane of drama was heading their way and there would definitely be collateral damage.

**Next time on DLS**

**Sebastian hits rock bottom. J. continues to harass the boys. Kurt makes a shocking discovery that leads to more drama. **

**A/N: Okay this sort of a filler. But I believe it got some points across. Yeah the rest of the boys will be featured in the story. Finn was mentioned if you noticed. Wonder what secret he's keeping? And Kurt has a secret too. I'm working on Klaine's storyline since, it basically revolves around them. And Blaine's brother and sister aren't there yet, but they will be. Was sort of happy about Glee's Christmas ep. Wanted that heart to heart though and for Kurt to initiate the friendzone thing. But Burt's cancer? Totally wasn't prepared. That's also gonna be in the story too. So be prepared. And of course I had to have the lovely Taylor Swift moment. I love this song and it fit Klaine perfectly. I also changed a few things too. Read and Review, and tumblr people, please trend my story. Let people know about it. Oh and the trailer is up on Youtube. The link is on my profile. Comment and promote. XOXO ShadowBeauty. **


	10. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Chapter 10: Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

Kurt had it all planned out. He was gonna surprise Sebastian with a stay home birthday dinner that Friday and throw a party that Saturday. The rest of the family was out doing their own things. Even though Finn still acted strange and now his dad was starting to too.

Blaine had even opted to help out. They cooked and talked in the kitchen of the Hudmel household.

"This is gonna be perfect. He has no idea what we're planning. Everything set for tomorrow?" Kurt asked as plan sat the chicken on the table.

"Yeah, everything's ready. Everyone is all set and prepared." He smiled. Even though it pained him to see Kurt happy with someone else, he was just glad that he was happy. It's the best he could do for now.

"Good. Now I'll just call Sebastian and get this thing started." Kurt said as he picked up his phone. His smile started to slowly fade as he caught Sebastian's voicemail. He hung up and looked at his phone suspiciously.

"He didn't answer?" Blaine asked as he walked in the living room. Kurt decided to follow him.

"No and its strange." Kurt didn't want to jump to conclusions so he tried again. Same answer.

"I'm sure he's on his way over." Blaine said walked to the door.

"Um, I hope this isn't too much to ask, but could you stay with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine wasn't sure that was the best idea, but he smiled and took off his coat.

"Sure. So… about that new vogue?" And they continued for the next half hour in that discussion, with the occasional glance at the door to see of Sebastian was coming there.

"Where the hell is he?" Kurt thought to himself.

SESESESESESE

Earlier that day.

"Dude, I think has totally forgotten my birthday." Sebastian said as he sat on the hood of his car. Eli just looked at him.

"I highly doubt that. He seems like such an organizer that he'd never forget something this big." Sebastian had thought the same thing. But then he thought about the helmet looking thing in Kurt's closet.

"And I think he's keeping something from me." That made Eli's eyebrows shoot up.

"Really? What could _he _be keeping from _you_?" Eli smirked.

"I don't know. And I'm feeling down." Sebastian said. He normally never felt like this. Sure he had been quite possessive of Kurt lately. But it was all in the name of love right?

"I know what we should do. Let's throw you a party, tonight? It is your birthday after all." Eli smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"I-I don't know."

"Dude, Kurt forgot your birthday, you should have some fun. I'm sure he's having fun with that hobbit. Which by the way we still need to do something about."

"A party you say?" Seb quickly changed the subject.

"Yep, if I call right now, I'm sure Hunter can have everything set up." Eli said.

"Alright then it's on. But wait…"

"What now!" Eli groaned.

"What if Kurt calls?" Sebastian asked looking like a lost kid.

"Oh my G- dude, you are turning into a love-struck puppy. Enough of this! You are in charge. Kurt, well he's kind of the girl in the relationship. Man up, and show him that he doesn't get to push you around." Sebastian got off of his car and smiled.

"Text me when and where." Sebastian smiled. This was gonna be a good night.

Present time.

Sebastian didn't know what to feel. On one hand he felt like the king of the world, the next he felt guilty. He had had about four beers and was downing his fifth one when someone sat next to him.

"Hey, man haven't seen you since our morning blowjob." Parker said.

"Well, I've been busy. I have a boyfriend you know."

"Yeah, he must be a pretty cool guy to do this for you." Sebastian's smile faltered.

"Actually he didn't even remember. My friend planned the whole thing."

"Ouch, and is your boyfriend here?" Parker asked curiously. Sebastian shook his head no.

"Nope, and I'm having a great time, see?" Sebastian looked at Parker with a sarcastic grin.

"Well how about we change that?" Parker asked as he stood up.

"I can't."

"Why not, you let me give you a blowjob?"

"That was before I told Kurt that I wanted him only. Our relationship hasn't been very good lately." Sebastian said.

"Well if it's not going well, why can't we have fun?"

"Because I love him." Sebastian deadpanned.

"Well if _he _loved _you _wouldn't _he _be here right now?" Sebastian sighed. He couldn't do this. It would destroy Kurt. All of a sudden he felt his phone vibrate.

"He's texting me right now. Excuse me." Sebastian said and walked away. He looked down at his phone and groaned.

It was a picture of Kurt and Blaine at Kurt's house with dinner in the background.

'_Seems like he's moving on. You might as well move on up those stairs and have a good time. You know Kurt sure is.'_

_ J._

Sebastian was so hurt, that he ran through the crowd of people bumping into a surprised Eli as he went to find Parker.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Hi?" Parker looked at him questioningly.

"That offer still on the table?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" Sebastian smirked and grabbed Eli's hand and walked up to a secluded bedroom.

KBKBKBKB

Kurt sat on the couch looking miserable. Blaine had stayed and the watched movies and waited for Sebastian, but he never came.

"I don't understand. I've called him 10 times; I even texted him. What hell?" Kurt asked he put the dinner he had made away.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I know you wanted this to be special. Maybe he was upset." Blaine said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired of my boyfriends' not opening up to me!" He looked at Blaine as he said that. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. Just remember I'm still here for you." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

_Beep, Beep_

"Maybe that's him." Kurt said as he grabbed his phone. "Oh no."

"What?" Blaine asked as he went over to Kurt and looked at his phone. "Oh crap, not our mystery tormentor."

"It says, 'You want to know where your boyfriend is? Come to this address. I can tell you one thing, it's gonna be a hell of a surprise. J'. What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but isn't that the address to the Warblers new leader's house?" Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise. "I only know that because Nick and Jeff hang out there."

"I don't understand. I bet Eli's behind this." Kurt said as he threw his phone on the couch.

"Maybe Eli thought that you had forgotten his birthday and decided to throw one for Sebastian. It's what I would do for you." Blaine said. "Shall we go to a party?"

Kurt grabbed his coat and his keys. "Yes, yes we shall.

KBKBKBKBKB

Man was the party hectic. It seemed like everyone was there. The guys from Dalton Academy, some people from McKinley, and a lot of unknowns. Kurt and Blaine walked through the house and spotted Nick and Jeff on the couch making out.

"Wow, they sure know how to go at it don't they?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, it's a party; people do a lot of crazy stuff."

"Hey it's two of the New Directions." Hunter said as he stumbled towards them.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on here?" Kurt asked. Hunter looked around and gestured with his beer.

"It's a party for Sebastian. Yeah, his stupid, neglectful boyfriend forgot his birthday, so Eli set the whole thing up." Hunter said as he walked away. Kurt felt hurt. Did Sebastian really feel that way? He had to talk to him, now.

"Come let's go upstairs, I don't see him down here." Kurt said as they walked up stairs. There were a lot of rooms. They decided to check all of them. And they didn't like what they found either.

"Ugh, these people have no decency." Blaine said as he closed another door.

"Okay this is the last one." Kurt said. 'Please don't let him be in here.' Kurt thought to himself.

Once he opened the door, he immediately wished he hadn't. He felt instantly sick, but he couldn't look away. Blaine looked in to see what he was staring at.

There was a drunk Sebastian fucking into some random guy hard on the bed. They didn't really pay any attention to who was watching them. Sebastian just pounded harder into the guy.

Blaine slowly closed the door while Kurt walked away. He walked through the house and bumped into Eli who stared at Blaine in delight.

"Well, well, well look who came to the party. Hey, Kurt." Eli said to the boys.

"You know Eli I really don't have time for this." Kurt said and pushed past him. Blaine tried to follow, but Eli stood in the way.

"You don't have to leave. You remember that night. It could happen again." Eli smirked. Blaine looked scared. He didn't know what to feel in that moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaine tried to get past Eli again but failed.

"You know what I'm talking about. That night was so beautiful. The way that tight little hole felt around my cock. Oh and the lovely screams you made. You can't tell me Kurt made you feel like that."

"I have to go."

"Give me a chance. You know Hummel is too much of a prude to accept you back after what _we _did. And might I remind you that it wasn't the first time I made you come, but the way you looked after that third orgasm. I saw fireworks and I know you did too."

"Look, what we did cost me my soul mate. So fuck off." Blaine said.

"Kurt has Sebastian now, and you are stuck in the friend zone. You might as well have some fun. 'Cause if Sebastian can help it, you'll never have Hummel again." Eli laughed.

"Oh really; why don't you go upstairs and see if that theory is still valid." Blaine was the one to smirk now and rushed off to find Kurt.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Eli asked himself and walked upstairs to find Sebastian reaching his orgasm in someone else. "Oh Fuck!"

KBKBKB

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, just Eli being an ass." Blaine said as he decided to drive them to Kurt's house. Once they were there, Blaine decided to stay with Kurt that night.

They snuggled under the covers in Kurt's bed as he cried into Blaine's arms. Blaine felt bad for Kurt, but he also loved that he might be able to get him back.

SESESESESESE

Sebastian woke up and looked around to see that he wasn't in his room. He saw a body next to him. He smiled thinking that Kurt had come and gave him the best birthday ever. However, he was wrong.

"What the hell?" he said as he sat up.

"Dude, don't yell." Parker turned over and went back to sleep. Sebastian couldn't believe it. He had cheated. Oh, god. How was he gonna tell Kurt? He checked his phone to see a lot of voicemails, missed calls, and text. He checked his text to see one that made his stomach lurch.

It was from J. and it didn't look good. He opened it and sighed dejectedly.

'_I got you a present and might I say it's priceless.' _It was a picture of Kurt and Blaine watching Sebastian fuck Parker. _'I can be a friend sometimes and your worst enemy the next. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'_

_ J._

"Dude you are so fucked." Eli said as he watched Sebastian rush to the bathroom.

**Next time on DLS: Sebastian's Surprise party takes place and it definitely isn't pretty. Sebastian and Kurt argue over his infidelity. Finn has a breakdown. Kurt's secret is revealed. And Blaine makes a move. **

**A/N: Ooh some major drama here. I hope you all like this chapter. Had it done in one day. Hope you check out the trailer for this story on Youtube. The link is on my profile. Ooh and spread the word about this up on tumblr. I don't have one yet, but might later on. Read and leave lots of Reviews. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	11. Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

**Chapter 11: Blow Me (One Last Kiss) **

That morning at Kurt's house was amazing. Sure, Kurt was still hurting, but not as much. Blaine thought that maybe he wasn't as hurt simply because he had already had his heart broken before, no thanks to him.

Blaine had stayed the night with Kurt. After they woke up, Blaine went home to change. While he was at the house he was ambushed by his older siblings.

"Hey squirt!" Cooper said as he tousled Blaine's hair. "It's nice to see you out of that gel helmet."

"Hey Coop." Blaine said sarcastically. But his mood instantly changed when his sister came around the corner. "Angel!" he cried as he hugged her.

"Hi little brother. It's so nice to see you." She said as hugged him back.

"When you'd get in?" he asked more so to Angel than Cooper.

"Last night actually. While you were out with your ex, which I still can't believe you cheated on. I mean Kurt's a dime a dozen, you'll never find anyone else like him." Cooper exclaimed. Angel shot him a look.

"Ignore him. And I'm sorry about the break-up. It must have been awful." She said.

"Oh please Angel. Don't treat him like the victim; _he's _the one that cheated."

"I don't care; our little brother was in a tough spot. But it's good to know that you both are in a good place." Angel smiled.

"Thanks. Where are mom and dad?" Blaine asked looking around the living room.

"Out with the Weinsteins', they'll be back soon." Cooper said.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go get dressed. I have to go see Kurt." Blaine said as he walked towards the stairs.

"I still don't see how he can be friends with you. I mean, you were his first everything right? How can he be around you and not think about how much you broke his heart?" Cooper asked sternly. It made Blaine stop in his tracks.

"Because we have a bond. Whether it's friends or lovers, we'll always be there for each other." Blaine said and went upstairs.

"You need to stop being such a dick to him." Angel snapped.

"What? Like you weren't wondering the same thing? They were perfect for each other until Blaine started thinking with the wrong head." Cooper said and walked away.

"Accidents happen, but I'm sure they'll find their way back to each other." Angel said as she went into the kitchen.

SESESESESESESESE

After the party, Seb crashed at Eli's house. He felt sick and exhausted. Plus he was hung-over. He couldn't believe he had sex with Parker. And to add injury to insult, Kurt saw the whole thing. At least he thinks he did.

"God, Seb what the hell were you thinking? Now I have no chance with the hobbit." Eli snapped.

"Ugh! Enough Eli! Damn he doesn't want you, get over it!" Sebastian yelled. Eli looked hurt for a moment, but his grimace returned.

"Look, I want him and I'm gonna have him. He was the best sex of my life. And besides, I get to torment Hummel, so it's a win-win situation." Eli said.

"I don't understand you. Why do you want Blaine so much?"

"Truth be told, I had a crush on him a long time ago." He took a deep breath. "When Blaine and I were kids, we went to a Sadies Hawkins dance together. We had fun, until we got bashed. I moved away and never saw him again. But when I came back you guys were with Jessie."

"Wait a minute; you were the one that Jessie kept threatening?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep. I never figured out why, but now I know. He obviously wanted Kurt and Blaine together, even though I had him first." Eli said.

"But they weren't dating then." Sebastian said.

"Shows how close you guys really were." Eli replied.

"Wow and now Blaine hates you."

"Only because I ruined his relationship. After Jessie went missing we stayed in contact with each other. Kurt obviously didn't know. Then when Kurt went to NY, Blaine felt depressed and came to me. I don't think any of our intentions were to have sex, but we did." Eli explained.

"So Blaine's the one that got away?"

"Yeah he is. I guess I'm such a bastard because my heart is still broken. It sucks to know that the person you want to be with doesn't want you back. So that's why we're gonna do everything to get Kurt back into your arms and Blaine with me."

"You know, you haven't told me why you treat Kurt like dirt." Seb said.

"I guess I'm jealous. I know it isn't his fault that Jessie was evil. But he still left Blaine to go to New York. He left him alone and I will never forgive him for that. So once I get Blaine and show Kurt how to treat a man with respect he deserves, it'll serve him right." Eli said as he tossed Seb some clothes.

"Wow dude, just wow." Seb said as he went to shower.

KBKBKBKBKB

Kurt was sitting in the living room waiting for Blaine to arrive. He honestly didn't know what to feel. He felt numb. His heart had been broken twice by people he knew and trusted. Maybe he needed to stay away from boys for a while. Just focus on him and him only.

"Hey." Finn said as he sat next to him.

"Hi." Kurt said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I bet you're real excited for Sebastian's party huh?"

"You have no idea." Kurt smirked.

"It's like I can hear that 'dun, dun, dun' music. Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no. I'm fine. Just a little tired. But hey, have you been feeling good lately?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"It's just that you've seemed moody and like out of it lately." Kurt said. "You haven't been…"

"No! I mean, only once this year Kurt, but after getting a message from this 'J' person I stopped. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but I was nervous. That recruiter has been on our cases lately and I wanted to be the best." Finn said.

"That doesn't mean you can start it back up! What if your 'problem' had come back?" Kurt asked.

"It's not, I promise. I have too much to live for. Besides I can get the scholarship without the drugs, I promise." Finn said.

"Alright, Blaine should be here soon." Kurt said as he stood up.

"I can't believe you're doing this. Sebastian is gonna so stoked." Finn said as he walked outside.

"Oh it'll be something that he never forgets." Kurt said as he texted Quinn and Tina the lyrics to the song he wanted to sing for Sebastian's party.

Once Blaine showed up he was lead outside with the rest of the Glee club. He was shocked at what was set up. Sebastian's party was still gonna happen even after all that had happened. Maybe Kurt was gonna forgive Sebastian.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment?" Blaine asked. Puck and Kurt seemed like they had been in pretty intense conversation.

"Yeah sure, Puck?" Kurt said. Puck nodded his head.

"We'll talk later." He smiled and left.

"I thought Puck was straight?" Blaine joked.

"He is, he's helping me with something." Kurt said as he looked at the set up.

"Okay, so you're still going through with the party?"

"Yeah, I mean why cancel it if everything was already set in motion? Oh!" Kurt checked his phone. "He's here. Everyone he's here I'll be right back." Kurt said as he rushed into the house. He looked in the mirror one last time to make sure he had on the best acting face ever.

"Hey babe." Kurt said as he kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "Wow you look like hell."

"Kurt can we talk?" Sebastian asked.

"No time for that, we have to get out to the backyard." Kurt said as he started walking towards the door.

"Kurt, this is really important. I think we need to talk about last…"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Blaine glared at Sebastian. Sebastian was taken aback because he wasn't expecting this. He thought that Kurt had forgotten his birthday.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A party dude." Puck said as he clasped an arm around Sebastian.

"Why does he look like a sick dolphin?" Britney asked Santana.

"I don't know, hey Chipmunk, what's with the hang over look?" she asked.

"No, no, no, no questions. It's a party after all. And baby I have a surprise for you." Kurt said as he walked up to a microphone, Quinn and Tina followed him. "Everyone, this is my gift for Sebastian. Hit it!" Kurt went from happy boyfriend to something darker than Sebastian or Blaine had ever seen before. As the music came through the speakers Sebastian knew he was in trouble.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and he's probably getting frisky..._

Kurt looked directly at Sebastian as he sang._  
_

_right now, he's probably buying him some fruity little drink  
'cause he can't shoot whiskey...  
_

Sebastian felt embarrassed. He knew something was coming, but he didn't think it would be this._  
_

_Right now, he's probably up behind him with a pool-stick,  
showing him how to shoot a combo...  
_

Sebastian couldn't even remember what the hell had happened last night. All he knew his that he had sex with Parker and Kurt saw it.

_And he don't know..._

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Luckily Kurt wasn't the hostel type to actually do what he's saying. But this 'J' person could and it scared the hell out of him.__

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, he's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of All American Rejects karaoke..  
Right now, he's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know...  


Kurt didn't know what to think, but he knew how he felt. Vengeful? He had never felt that way before. Even after Blaine cheated on him, he couldn't get revenge. He just avoided Blaine at all cost.

_That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next guy,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...  


Kurt looked at Sebastian and then at Blaine. For some reason he felt powerful and strong. He didn't know if it was the song or maybe he was finally letting go of dating…for now. But he felt good._  
_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
_

Both Blaine and Sebastian felt the slap to the face. They had both hurt Kurt and they could never forgive themselves._  
_

_No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Tina and Quinn just stared at Kurt after they were finished. Everybody in fact just stared. This was supposed to be a fun event and now it seemed scandalous.

"Kurt what the hell is going on?" Finn asked.

"Oh Finn honey, it would seem that Kurt had been hurt in some way and was expressing himself through a song." Rachel said and then glared at Sebastian.

"Hold up! Sebastian cheated?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep. And Kurt and I witnessed the whole thing. Well most of it anyway." Blaine said. There were gasps throughout the yard. Dave Karofsky just smiled.

"I-I didn't mean…Kurt can we please…"

"There's nothing left to say. Happy birthday asshole." Kurt said as he threw something at Sebastian and walked into the house. Blaine shoulder bumped Sebastian as he ran after Kurt.

"Dude, it's time for you to leave." Finn said with Puck, Sam, Mike, and Karofsky backing him up. Even Santana was with them.

"Alright." Sebastian said as he walked out the door, through the house, and out to his car. He couldn't believe it. All that time ragging on Blaine for being a cheating bastard and he ended up being no better than him. Sebastian opened the box that Kurt had thrown at him. It was a hotel guy with a letter inside.

'_Just thought that our first time should be special.'_

_XOXO Kurt._

It tore Sebastian apart. He knew that he really wanted to give his all to Kurt. Ever since the Blaine issue, Kurt had been reserved on having sex. Yeah they would mess around, but never full on sex. Kurt had wanted to give himself over completely to Sebastian and now he never would.

KBKBKBKBKB

"Hey Kurt I just wanted to see if you were feeling better?" Blaine asked as he walked into Kurt's bedroom. He had waited for the girls to leave before he spoke with Kurt.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean it's not the first time I've had my heart broken. It sort of doesn't even compare to the first time." Kurt said as he looked out the window.

"I still really regret that." Blaine said.

"Of course, but it doesn't matter now. It's my junior year of high school. I just want to live my life." Kurt said. Blaine sat next to him.

"Kurt I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be here." Blaine said and smiled. Kurt looked at him and hugged him.

"Thanks, I really need this right now." Kurt said. Blaine backed up and looked into Kurt's eyes. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt seemed into it before he pulled way.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I wasn't thinking." Blaine said. He looked into Kurt's eyes to find nothing there. It was as if Kurt had shut down. And then it happened. Kurt was in Blaine's arms kissing him senseless.

"Kurt what…?"

"Don't speak; just take me to the bed." Kurt said. Blaine couldn't get them to the bed fast enough. Clothes were shed and skin was on skin.

Blaine lay between Kurt's legs and as he sucked on his neck. Kurt moaned and bucked beneath him. It had been so long since he had had sex. Blaine spit in his hand and fingered Kurt opened. It was like a heat of passion or a moment of passion, whatever.

He entered Kurt nice and slow. He didn't want to hurt him, it seemed like Kurt was extremely tight. Once he was fully inside, he looked Kurt in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Blaine you're already inside me…do you really want to stop now?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his legs around Blaine pulling him in deeper. Blaine moaned wantonly.

"Yeah you're right." He said as he leaned down and captured Kurt's lips with his own. His thrusts were nice and slow. It was almost like making love… that is until Kurt wanted it hard and rough.

"C'mon Blaine, that's too slow." Kurt said as he flipped them over. Blaine was bewildered as he watched Kurt begin to ride him.

"Oh Baby…damn…go faster." Blaine grunted as he held on to Kurt's hips. Kurt nodded his head and bounced up and down, fucking himself on Blaine's cock. God how he missed this. Blaine's dick hit up against his prostate just right.

"Right there! Oh God Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he moved faster.

"I know…ugh…Jesus." Blaine groaned. It all became too much for him as he spilled his seed deep within Kurt.

Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's cum and he came completely undone. He bounced 1…2…3 more times before he came untouched all over Blaine's stomach and chest.

"Holy fuck BLAINE!" he screamed as he rode out his orgasm. When he was done he fell on top of Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him. His cock slipped out of Kurt and he laid him down beside him.

"God that was incredible." Kurt said.

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine said. Kurt looked over at him. "We didn't use a condom."

"Oh, well I'm clean." Kurt said.

"Same here." Blaine replied.

"Eww, ugh yuck." Kurt said as he felt Blaine's cum drip out of his ass. "I'll be right back." Kurt got up and came back with a wash cloth. Once they were cleaned up they just laid there.

"Kurt, we can't do this." Blaine said as he turned towards Kurt.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm just a rebound. I want you to want me, because you want me. Not because you're hurting. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you." Blaine said as he stood up.

"Blaine please, it's been so long. I need this." Kurt said as he pulled the blanket up to cover himself. Blaine looked at him and crawled back on top him. They kissed and rutted against each other until they were both hard again. And then came round two.

When they were finished Blaine sat up and walked over to the window. Kurt watched Blaine's beautiful full round ass walked away.

"I told you I needed it." Kurt said.

"Oh please you had Sebastian. You didn't seem to care about rubbing the fact that Sebastian fucked you senseless to me." Blaine snapped.

"Nothing happened!" Kurt shouted. Blaine just looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing happened. I said that because I was hurting. We never had sex. Fooled around a lot yes, but never full on love making. Like you and Eli. Well you and Eli were just fucking, it wasn't love." Kurt said.

"Like that wasn't just what we were doing." Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand. Why'd you lie?"

"Because I was hurt?" Kurt deadpanned. "People do crazy things when their hurt." Kurt looked at Blaine sternly.

"You're right, they do. Why did I screw up the best thing I ever had?" Blaine asked himself.

"Because you're an idiot." Kurt murmured. Blaine heard him and sat next to him.

"Yeah I was. But Kurt if we did try again, I wouldn't hurt you, ever." Blaine said.

"I don't know. I'm so conflicted. I need to think about things." Kurt said. Blaine immediately understood and put his clothes back on. He kissed Kurt one last time.

"Take all the time you need. It's your decision." Blaine said and left. Kurt fell back against his pillows and thought for a moment. Did he really just have bareback sex with his cheating bastard ex, that now was his sort of friend again? God, what had he become?

"From this day forward, I'm going on hiatus. No more boys unless I feel they're the one." Kurt said to himself as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Puck, about that conversation earlier? Make sure the stakes are high. I need to do some retail therapy soon."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

That Monday Kurt was at his locker when Sebastian walked up to him. Kurt put on his bitch face and walked away. He wasn't really in the mood to speak with his ex. He was tired of getting hurt.

"Kurt come on! We need to talk. I screwed up royally and I never should've done it." Sebastian said as he followed him.

"Whatever." Kurt replied.

"I should be the one that's upset. You forgot my birthday." Sebastian snapped. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. He gave Sebastian a look that made him shrink in on himself.

"What…did…you…just…say?" he said each word laced with a menacing tone.

"Y-you f-forgot my b-birthday." Sebastian stuttered. Kurt wanted to slap him.

"D-did you not see what I was doing on Saturday?" Kurt retorted.

"That was after my birthday. And besides I don't see why you're getting all worked up anyway. I saw you and Blaine together." Sebastian said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sebastian pulled out his phone and showed Kurt 'J's text.

"Can't speak huh?" Sebastian asked. "Is it because you cheated on me first? Or because you got caught. How long has this been going on?"

"You son of a bitch! That dinner was for _you_! Blaine helped me plan a nice birthday dinner for you since you so called don't like parties." Kurt said as he wrapped his hands around himself.

"What?"

"Yeah, it was gonna be a nice quiet dinner for us then I was gonna…" Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Apparently you like parties and sluts." Kurt looked at Parker who scoured away after seeing him.

"Kurt I swear what I did with him was an accident. I was drunk and h-hurt. I thought you forgot about me and was going back to Blaine." Sebastian said.

"Cheating isn't an accident, falling off your bike is an accident. You don't just trip and fall into so random guys asshole!" Kurt shouted. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at the head Cheerio and Lacrosse Captain.

"Oh please like you didn't fuck Blaine. Admit it Kurt you fucked Blaine too!" Sebastian screamed. Kurt slapped him in the face.

"Unlike you I know how to keep it in my pants. We're through." Kurt lied and walked away.

"Damn, dude Princess is pissed." Eli laughed as looked at Sebastian.

"Fuck off Eli." He said as he walked to his locker.

FFFFFFFFF

Finn had been on edge lately. He felt like he was having a relapse. But he couldn't be could he? He hadn't done anything since the beginning of the year and even then he was able to stop himself and focus on his coping techniques. But something hadn't been right.

He seemed to be getting strong lately. It wasn't like he didn't like it because he did, but it seemed really strange. His sexual appetite seemed to spike at certain times. Can't say that Rachel was upset about that though. So maybe things weren't going wrong. He felt his neck getting stiff so he put some more of his cream on it.

"Hey dude." Puck said as he put on his gear.

"Hey man." Finn replied.

"You okay?"

"Why the fuck does everyone keep asking me that! I'm fucking fine!" Finn slammed the door and walked out of the locker room.

"What's up with him?" Karofsky asked. Puck shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna fine out." Puck said.

On the field Finn seemed to get really distracted. It was as if he was shutting down. He felt tired all of a sudden. After his freak out with Puck, it was as if he'd lost all his energy. He didn't even run when some yelled 'Hut!'

"Finn catch man!" Dave yelled. Finn shook his head and as he caught the ball he was tackled too.

"Nice try Hudson!" Roscoe yelled at him. Finn got up and looked around dazed.

"What the hell was that?" Coach Bieste yelled.

"You okay Finn?" Kurt asked. He was concerned for his big brother. He hadn't seen him like this since he was using. And he really hoped he wasn't using again.

"I ugh, I don't feel so good." Finn said and rushed to the locker room. He hadn't eaten anything, so all he did was dry heave over the toilet.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Finn asked as he felt a migraine start to form. He heard his phone beep from inside his locker and went to check on it.

'_Seems like you're having a bad day Finny. Are you sure you're okay? Wouldn't want you to have a relapse now would we?'_

_ J._

"This can't be good." Finn said as he shut his phone off and leaned over the toilet once more.

**Next time on DLS: Finn finally snaps. Sebastian wants revenge. Kurt is put on the spot. Big changes for Kurt and Finn.**

**A/N: Tsk, tsk, tsk Klaine what are you doing? And Sebastian oh nice fight. Could've been longer, but nah stopped it right there. And Eli? What the hell. Told you this story would have twists and turns. Poor Finn, did you guess his secret yet? Kurt's will be coming up soon too. Oh and he'll also have a secret that not even **_**he **_**will be **_**expecting**_**. Oh and the introduction to the Ander-siblings. Angel is an Angel while Cooper, well he's Cooper. More to come. Read and Review XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	12. What Lies Beneath the Surface

**Chapter 12: What Lies Beneath the Surface**

Kurt immediately rushed to the bathroom to see if he brother was okay. He really hoped he wasn't using again. This could cause a lot of damage.

"Finn?" He knocked on the door. "You okay?" He didn't hear answer, but he did hear a flush. Finn opened the door.

"Yeah dude, just dizzy is all." Finn said as he went to rinse his mouth off. Kurt didn't believe him.

"No, something's wrong." Kurt said as he turned Finn around to see his eyes. Finn felt that that everything was moving too fast.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he pushed Kurt into a locker. He watched in horror as Kurt slid down and stared at him blankly. "I-I'm so sorry Kurt." He tried to help Kurt up, but Kurt put his hand up.

"I'm fine. It never happened." Kurt said voice trembling. He stood up and brushed off his uniform.

"Are you hurt? We should get that looked at." Finn said coming closer. Kurt shrunk back into himself. Finn hadn't seen that look since…Jessie was alive. He had hurt his little brother.

"I'm fine, Finn. I-I have to go." Kurt said as he rushed out of the locker room. Finn put his hand in his hands.

"What am I doing?"

KBKBKBKBKBKB

Kurt rushed to hide in the auditorium and texted Blaine. He couldn't believe Finn pushed him. His back was really starting to hurt. He sat on the stage and waited for Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, I got your message. What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt pulled him into his arms and took a deep trembling breath.

"I think Finn's using again." He said.

"What? Do you really think so?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded his head.

"He's been acting really strange lately. He even admitted to using earlier in the year. I think maybe he's having a setback." Kurt said. He pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes. "He pushed me."

"What? You have to tell Burt and Carole."

"No! I don't. I've been so confused lately." He said. Then suddenly he pulled Blaine in for a kiss. It was messy and wet, but he didn't care.

"Not again, Kurt." Blaine said but Kurt didn't listen. He pulled Blaine down on top of him and opened his legs.

"Too many clothes." Kurt said as he tried to unbuckle Blaine's belt. Blaine held himself up and stared at Kurt. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Maybe if he keeps doing it, Kurt with make it official again. So he lets out a growl and kisses Kurt again.

"I always thought you were sexy in this uniform." Blaine said as he felt Kurt grasp his cock and started stroking it. Kurt leaned up and sucked on Blaine's neck. Blaine leaned back and pulled Kurt's pants down just enough so what he could take them off one leg.

Once Kurt's leg was unclothed, Blaine kissed the crook of his leg. He licked and sucked until he formed a bruise. He admired his handy work and settled himself between Kurt's legs. He licked Kurt's rosy pink hole and the spit on it.

"That is so gross." Kurt moaned.

"Yeah, but we don't have lube, so deal with it." Blaine said as he fingered Kurt open. He couldn't believe they were about to fuck in the school auditorium. It kind of turned Blaine on.

When he was finished he pulled his pants down also letting them cling to his feet as he grasped his cock and eased into Kurt. Apparently, Kurt didn't care that they still had on their shirts. Blaine leaned down and captured Kurt's lips.

The kiss was needy and wet. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back and moaned. Blaine leaned back put his hands underneath Kurt's shirt to feel his chest. He had to admit, cheerleading had done well for his body. Kurt was more masculine now than ever.

"Go faster baby." Kurt grunted. Blaine leaned back down and kissed him again, letting his hips thrust faster and faster.

"Not…gonna… last." Kurt said. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair messing it up completely while Blaine did the same to Kurt. Both of them were nearing the end. Blaine had raised both of their shirts up so that when he made Kurt come it wouldn't ruin their clothes.

"Me t-too, oh fuck!" Blaine shouted as he came and rough into Kurt's ass. "I love you Kurt!" Kurt clamped down on Blaine's cock causing him to come untouched again. Blaine fell on top of Kurt and just slowly rutted against him.

Kurt loved the way Blaine's treasure trail hair brushed up against him stomach. He thought it was sexy. Plus Blaine's skin was soft too as it glided across Kurt's now spent cock. He didn't care that Blaine was lying in Kurt's come. He wrapped his legs around Blaine and sighed in contentment.

Neither of them knew that they were being watched.

After they were cleaned up, Blaine had his backpack that had had tissues in it, they left the auditorium.

"So what just happened?" Blaine asked.

"Well you fucked me into oblivion." Kurt smirked. Blaine had never seen this side of Kurt before. And he was starting to like it.

"Yes, but what are we?"

"I honestly don't know. I want to be with you Blaine, god knows I do. But I just don't…" he sighed. "I'm conflicted Blaine. I don't know why I keep running to you for sex. But it stops now." Kurt said.

A few weeks later.

"Oh god! Right there Blaine! Oh shit." Kurt yelled as Blaine pounded into his ass in the back of Kurt's Navigator. Kurt was never really the one to have sex in the back of a car, but he seemed to like it. They had been secretly going at it for weeks now.

"Take it Kurt! Yeah take it hard!" Blaine said as he reached his climax in Kurt's ass again. Kurt came all over his Cheerios pants. But he didn't care. Blaine wore nothing but a bowtie and Kurt sported his cheerios shirt. They cleaned up again and just relaxed on the blanket.

"My god, you get better and better." Kurt said as he snuggled up closer to Blaine. Blaine ran a hand through his damp curls and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Thanks and Kurt we really need to start using condoms." Blaine said.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "It's not like you have any diseases. Yeah I know Eli's a slut…"

"Don't say that about him!" Blaine snapped. Kurt looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're defending him?" Kurt asked malice in his tone.

"N-no, it's not, look he's not that bad. He can be quite nice sometimes." Blaine said.

"Yeah nice enough to fuck. You know if you like _him _so much why don't you go back?" Kurt retorted and turned away.

"Kurt I-I'm sorry. We just had amazing sex and now I'm ruining it by bringing up old memories." Blaine said.

"It's okay. I don't like him or trust him." Kurt said as he played with Blaine's white bowtie around his neck.

"Okay. So we should head back to your house then." Blaine said as he yawned.

"Actually I was thinking somewhere else. Would you come with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again.

"Is this a date?" he asked.

"I don't know. We'll see when we get there." Kurt said as he pulled some clothes out of his backpack.

"Wow those almost look like…" Blaine began.

"They are. This is gonna be a hell of a night." Kurt beamed as he took out his helmet. Blaine just stared at it. What the fuck had Kurt gotten himself into?

FFFFFFFFFF

Finn was lying on the couch with Rachel. She was going on and on about something. He didn't pay much attention to her these days. He had been having weird pains on his body. The need to use again was getting worse and he didn't know why.

"…It's amazing and I'm gonna play…"

"Yeah that sounds great Rach, I need to pee." Finn said as he went upstairs. Rachel had been noticing some things too. Like Finn's appetite has been up and down. His strength was increasing. And sometimes he would barf for no reason at all. She didn't like this.

Finn was upstairs rubbing some cream on his neck again. He had been so worried about the college recruiter. He needed that scholarship. He didn't think that he could do anything else. He left the bathroom feeling a little dizzy and walked downstairs.

"You know your phone has been ringing like crazy." Rachel said. He grabbed the phone and walked over to her. He answered on the next ring.

"Hello?" he asked hearing motor sounds in the back.

"Finn? I need your help." Blaine said. Finn listened to everything Blaine said and grabbed his coat.

"We'll be there soon." He said as hung up.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's Kurt; I think he's in trouble." Finn said.

About half an hour later they were in like racetrack area. It was strange because Finn had never even seen this part of town. He saw Blaine and went walking towards him.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked. Blaine pointed to someone on the black Ducati motorcycle. They were doing a wheelie when it passed another person across the finish line.

"Hell yeah! Pay up Butler." Kurt said as he took off his helmet. Puck walked over to him and gave him a high five.

"Man you fucking killed it out there!" Puck cried.

"Well I had a bit of showing off to do." Kurt said as he looked towards Blaine. His eyes widened in horror at seeing Rachel and Finn beside him.

"What the hell Blaine?" Kurt yelled as he walked over to them.

"Kurt what you're doing is dangerous." Blaine said. He felt like a little kid under Kurt's gaze.

"Kurt seriously? Racing, isn't that illegal?" Rachel asked.

"Oh here we go." Kurt said as he put his head in his hands.

"She's right Kurt and…" Finn looked like he was gonna be sick. "Y-you were g-gambling too." He said as he started to sway.

"You alright Finn?" Puck asked. Finn looked up at him and fell to his knees. He held a hand to his stomach and proceeded to vomit. They all looked away while Finn emptied his stomach on the cold ground.

"What's happening to me?" Finn asked as everything went black.

**A/N: Oh no! Poor Finn. And Klaine ooh your actions will have consequences. And who was watching them? And Finn pushing Kurt? That will be resolved in the next chapter. All 8 boys come together next time. Sebastian will have his revenge soon. Kurt is an adrenaline junkie, hence the random sex and gambling on races. Read and Review XOXO ShadowBeauty. Ps. sorry if the smut isn't good; I found myself blushing as I wrote it. But someday I'll get better.**

**Next time on DLS: Finn makes a hasty decision. The truth behind his illness will be revealed. Drama happens between the boys. Kurt starts acting weird.**


	13. Author's Rant Part 2

**Authors Rant Part 2**

I'm baaaaaaaaack! Lol. Well the last time I did this I wasn't in a good place. But I still stand by my words. I think I'm gonna do this every few episodes of glee.

Now on to 4.09. It was a decent episode. Really glad that Kurt and Blaine are talking again. Blaine being a Cheerio? OMG I was so... Well the thoughts I was thinking were rated NC 17. But seriously, it was hot. Felt bad that they lost though. But from the rumors I've heard, they might just get to compete again. Yay! Kurt blew his audition out of the water. I thought it was really good. Kind of wished that we could've seen him telling Blaine. But yeah.

Glee Actually 4.10, beautiful. I did want to say something about that though. I felt that Kurt chickened out of going to see Blaine. I mean sure he probably would've been home alone. But something just didn't seem right. If Burt and Carole were going somewhere else why would Burt appear in New York? Well it's quite simple, either he knew he had to tell Kurt about his condition, or he lied to him in order to surprise him. And boy did he, prostate cancer? Really? Ugh glee writers, read some fan fiction if you can't come up with any ideas.

Kurt seeing Blaine was beautiful. But I do believe that he was battling a severe internal battle. He was overjoyed to see Blaine, but as soon as he mentioned Burt, something changed in Kurt. I'm pretty sure Kurt was thinking, 'Oh so you're here for pity reasons. Okay' but it could've been something else. When Blaine asked if Kurt was happy to see him, I could tell that Kurt was hesitant. And I also saw that they almost kissed. Another reason why I believe Kurt was acting the way he was. He knew that he wanted Blaine again, but still wasn't at the right place for him yet. Kurt's in a vulnerable spot. I hated the non- heart to heart that they were supposed to get. I mean come on, get us all hyped up and for what? Blaine initiating the friend zone? Kurt should've been the one to do that.

Back at the apartment was awkward and funny. Burt and his future son in law were adorable. I can see that Kurt wanted so bad so snap at Blaine when he said something about holding out for 20 seconds. I read on Tumblr that someone wanted Kurt to say 'And you couldn't hold out 2 more weeks before cheating on me?' I laughed so hard I nearly cried. And Blaine not talking to Kurt about his future? What the hell. So they can talk to each other about their lives together in Province Town, but they won't talk about Blaine's dreams? Bullshit. I liked how at first Kurt seemed hesitant, but said it would be okay. And Blaine's heart eyes, yeah he's definitely not gonna let Kurt go. Same goes for Kurt. He tried so hard to focus on his dad, but I can tell that he wanted so hard to show some kind of emotion towards Blaine, but felt conflicted.

Now for my comments. Burt having Prostate Cancer, huge slap in the face to Kurt and the fandom. And for people who say that Kurt's being cold and distant. Well I was one of those people in the beginning. I realize now that Kurt was in a tough place. His dad has cancer and seeing his ex for the second time after the breakup, he was overwhelmed. Kurt tends to internalize his feelings. This will eventually lead him to exploding. I mean I would be conflicted too. Seeing my ex for the first time on different terms would make me hesitant too.

I'm old school so I feel once a cheater always a cheater. I can't go back to season 2 or 3 without crying. I don't hate Blaine, but I have lost my respect for him. I have particular beliefs on cheating. I would take Blaine back eventually. Mainly because I believe that Klaine's bond is too strong. I want them back together, I really do. But I can't forget what Blaine did and it still hurts.

I don't hate him, no he's way too cute and compact for that. But I do hate what he did. It could've been different. I only want Klaine back together if Blaine slept with Eli (I still don't think he did) then Kurt gets to sleep with Adam.( that's what they're calling him now.) Because I feel that if the bond was broken (sexually that is. Full on Penetrative sex) and Blaine did sleep with Eli, then that means he's only slept with two people. One which was the only person he should've been with and some stranger. While Kurt could sleep with Adam while they were in a respectful relationship. Then he could come to the same conclusion Blaine did. It would be fair that way.

I don't want it to happen either, but it would just be fair. Now my other way for them to get back together is if Blaine didn't sleep with Eli and came to a conclusion after kissing him and rolling around in the bed, then Kurt could go through the same thing. It would just seem fair. I really hope that Blaine didn't sleep with Eli; it would just kill his character. I get it that they wanted to show Blaine with faults. We've seen that. Hello, he ran away to Dalton, he got gay bashed, he thought he was bisexual, didn't want to go to the prom( gay bashed at Sadie's Hawkins dance), he got drunk and wanted to have sex, didn't like to be without his hair gel, he had issues with his brother and father. Yeah he's faulted and not perfect; don't add cheating there to kill Blaine's character.

I could see that that in the flashback that Blaine's hair was a mess; he was putting on his shirt, and looked guilty. Okay, maybe he had the intent on cheating and backed out once the shirts were off. I could see in the back that Eli had a glass in his hand. Maybe Blaine stopped it at a certain point and asked for a glass of water. He then felt something and came to his realization and started putting on his shirt. And during the breakup if he did sleep with Eli, then he'd be begging for forgiveness. He seemed indifferent. He didn't even say it would never happen again. There's things missing in that equation. Plus he was going to say something on Glease before Kurt stopped him.

In the Christmas episode, I feel that they should've talked more. Kurt could've told him more about he felt. And Blaine could've explained what and why he did what he did. But I understand why they didn't and that was because it was the Christmas episode. I do feel that they will talk and with talk of being drama at the Wemma wedding, I have a strange feeling that it will be at the wedding, especially of Kurt brings Adam.

Now about Kurt's love interest. I'm really excited to see it. In the beginning I was dead set against it. But now, I believe that Kurt does need to see someone else. He's confused right now and the love of his life betrayed him in the worst possible way. So yeah of course he needs to be confident that he wants Blaine back. And another thing, people say that Kurt's moving too fast. Yeah that may be true, but when you're heartbroken you do stupid things, ex. Blaine? So yeah with him being hit on by some totally hot and older stranger, I can see why he'd go for it.

Kurt thinks that he isn't sexy. So far he's only had Blaine, whose drop dead gorgeous, and chandler no comment, and Karofsky make a pass at him. So when he's down on his luck and someone approaches him, he's going to blush and think about things. Hence why he talked to Rachel, knowing that he can't really talk to Blaine about the issue. I'm really excited to see how that goes. Indo hope Kurt talks to Blaine about Adam though. As much as my spiteful side wants Kurt to rub Adam in Blaine's face (Because let's admit, we'd all do that because we want that other person to hurt, I know I would.) But I don't think it would be right for him to do that. A nice polite conversation of a new romance, and Blaine being hurt a little, but not doing anything drastic. Just be happy that Kurt's happy or fight harder to win Kurt back.

As for Blaine, I don't care what they say. Blaine shouldn't be crushing on anyone. I mean, he's still in love with Kurt right? So why crush on someone else? Now Tina I can understand, but I thought she was working things out with Mike. And him crushing on Sam? No, they would be making him like Kurt, and they're already making Kurt the male version of Rachel. But hey, whatever. I really hope they do that storyline justice. And another thing, if Blaine did go all the way, why in Glease would he try so hard to tell Kurt? "Hey Kurt after I had des with someone else, I relaxed that it was you that really want?" Because if that was what he was going to say then, I have zero respect for him.

I also saw that people asked some source about Adam being nice to Kurt and people responded negatively about it. The reason that person asked that is because there's a script page with Adam (Paul then) said something about Kurt being a twink. Basically he's like Kurt's own Sebastian. He seems like he could be cocky, but maybe they'll change it. I kind of want something good to happen with them. I want to see Kurt be more free and act different with Adam than he did with Blaine, but come to realize later on that he really loves Blaine and Adam understands and Klaine is reborn.

There's probably more I'll add but can think of anything right now. Probably will be back after the hiatus or maybe sooner. And like I said before, be nice to the cast and crew fans. Be respectful to the characters and the cast. They're working their butts off to keep this show alive and I want it to go on to season 5, with Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

Oh. Klaine wedding. That would totally make me forgive the cheating. Like at the end of season 4, Blaine could propose. Saying along the lines of "I know you'll have doubts, but hopefully this will erase them." And then he pulls out a ring and it ends with Kurt saying yes. And season 5 with moving forward with relationship issues and fun times. Then maybe one of them will call it off and then put it back on. Then the season could end with them getting married. I could see it now, Kurt in white, because let's just admit it; Chris Colfer in a white tux would be amazing. And Darren in black even better.

Also, I hope that when they do get together, that in New York they change. Be a bit more mature, like more kisses, mentioning's of sex, and all out adulthood. And maybe they could change the way they dress too. Keep Kurt fabulous and have Blaine tone down the preppy rich boy look. He'd be a graduate no need to dress like a grandpa anymore. Though I did love his bowties. But yeah a mature couple in New York. They could even have challenges in school. Like going up against each other and so on and so forth something like that would be awesome.

And I'll say it again, I want Klaine back together, I really do. I just want Kurt to have his realization moment the same way Blaine did, either sleeping with Adam or coming close to it. Deep in my heart I don't believe Blaine went all the way. It just doesn't seem right. Too many left open doors. And if he did Darren, Ryan Murphy, or the guy that played Eli would've said so. I don't hate Blaine; I've lost respect for him. But he's slowly gaining it back. By reaching out to Kurt and forgiving himself. And by being there for Kurt and Burt. I gave him some props. But he still has a ways to go. I'm confident that they'll get back together, simply because they have a bond that can't be broken. If it was truly over, Kurt would've never talked to Blaine again, plain and simple.

I really do hope for a heart to heart though. We might not get it, but hopefully something will come of it. I need for some validation that Blaine didn't go all the way. I know it would make sense if he did, but I just don't see it. I really would prefer them to get them together before Blaine's prom. It would be magical for Kurt to show up asking for that dance and recapturing season twos Prom Queen Episode. A girl can dream right? Let's just hope. And that ends my rant, until I can come up with something else. And I did, let's get Ryan to let our boys sing **A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christna Perri**. It could have a double meaning. Like while its supposed to be for the Wemma wedding, but it could be Kurt and Blaine singing it to each other. It's a beautiful song that would be perfect for them. So twitters, tumblrs, and facebookers, let's all get the message out there for Klaine to sing **A Thousand Years Part 2** at the Wemma wedding.


	14. Toxic

**Chapter 13: Toxic**

Everyone gathered around the hospital lobby. No one could believe what had happened. The first thing everyone thought it was that Finn was using again. Burt and Carole were on their way and Rachel had stepped out to get something to eat, much to her chagrin.

"How could this happen?" Kurt asked. Finn sunk down in his bed.

"I don't know, I swear. I-I haven't touched a thing." Finn stammered. Everyone took his word for it.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on." Puck said.

"Maybe it's the flu or something." Sam guessed. No one really knew what had happened. Everything seemed fine. Well for most of them anyway.

"No, guys I don't think it's the flu. But I am in pain though. My stomach's killing me." Finn said as he wrapped his hands around himself.

"Have you been eating right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes."

"You're gonna make sure he does anyway." Blaine said. Kurt just blushed, causing two people to tense up immediately.

"Enough about you!" Sebastian snapped. "If it wasn't something you ate what else could it be?"

"Could it be withdrawal?" Rory asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Dave said.

"Thanks Dave, I feel so much better now man." Finn groaned. The tension cut through the room like a knife. They all immediately looked at the door to see a gorgeous blonde man come in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carmichael." The tall blonde man said. As soon as he saw Kurt his whole body language changed from confident doctor, to blushing teenager. Not even that went unnoticed by three other people.

"Hey doc, can you tell us what's wrong with our boy?" Puck asked. The doctor cleared his throat and walked over to Finn.

"Well, it would seem that you have high levels HGH in your blood stream." He said as he checked the charts on Finn's bed.

"What does the house network have to do with anything?" Finn asked questioningly. Kurt shook his head.

"That's HGTV, Finn. HGH means growth hormones." Rory said. Finn looked confused. What did him growing have to do with what's happening to him. Could he be going through PMS for guys?

"So that means…what?" he asked.

"It means you have drugs in your system. And from what I can see, you've had a bad history with them." Dr. C said. Finn looked panicked.

"Ugh yeah, but I don't understand. I haven't been doing drugs. I-I mean I tried at the beginning of the year…" everyone groaned at that, "But I haven't touched anything since then." He said.

"I don't understand how someone with an addiction could take drugs again and not need more. That should've made you relapse. I mean, from the looks of it, you have a lot in your system." The doctor said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah he is. And it would appear that you have an ulcer."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means he has a hole in his stomach." Sebastian answered.

"Dude that's sick." Dave said.

"But it would be totally awesome to see it." Puck beamed. Everyone shot him a glare. "What, it would."

"What causes that?" Blaine asked.

"In some cases it could be from high levels of stress. Been feeling any stress lately?" Finn shook his head. He had been dealing with a lot, but he didn't want to admit it. Pride issues. "Okay, I'm gonna have to put word in to your parents and the school…"

"No! I'll lose my chance at the scholarship. Plus I'll have to go back to rehab and I can't do that, please." Finn begged.

"I'm sorry. But since you're a minor, I have to tell your parents. I'll be back to check on you soon." Dr. C said and left. Finn put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What am I gonna do? That's my future going down the drain!" Finn said. Kurt went over to console his brother. Kurt wrapped the bigger boy in his arms as Finn cried.

"We'll find a way out of this. I promise." Kurt said.

"Yeah and we're all here to help you man." Sam replied.

"But the doctor was right, how is it that you didn't relapse? I mean that's quite common for addicts." Rory said. Finn leaned away from Kurt to look at Rory.

"I don't know. And now that you mention it, it does sound strange." Finn said.

"If you haven't been using, have you done anything else? Like left your drink out, leaving your food unattended...?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope, but I did forget my muscle cream at school once?" Finn said. Kurt closed his eyes to think. Could someone have set Finn up, but how? Who would do something so cruel? Then as if fate was raining down on them, their phones beeped.

"Oh dude, come on! I'm sick." Finn groaned. They all checked their phones.

"Guess whose back?" Blaine asked.

"What does it say?" Finn asked.

"'_Grow up Finn! Using again? Shame on you! J.' _My god, this fucker is sick. What does he mean anyway?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at Finn and then thought about what he said. 'Grow up Finn?' There has got to be some type of clue there.

"Grow up? That's so stupid what the hell does me growing up have to do with what's happening?" All of a sudden a light went off in Kurt's head.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said as he grabbed his satchel and left the room. All of the other boys just watched.

"You think he's figured something out?" Blaine asked. No one answered. Sam felt his phone vibrate and he went to take the call.

"What's up Rome?" He asked.

"Big news man. We've got a client that's dying to meet you. Today." Rome said.

"I can't right now, besides I'm too sore from last night." Sam said.

"But he's willing to pay top dollar. Trust me, when you hear the offer you'll love it." Rome replied. Sam thought about it for a moment. He really could use the money right now so he decided to ask.

"How much is he offering?" When he received his answer, Sam's eyebrows rose in a comical way. "Alright. That sounds pretty damn good actually I'm on my way." Sam hung up and walked back into the room with his friends.

"I alright sorry guys I have to go. I have something to take care of, but I'll be right back. Get well soon Finn." And then Sam was gone.

"Seems like Kurt and Sam have some pretty important stuff to take care off." Dave said.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Kurt closed his eyes and held his breath as he entered the unknown. He had only been there a few times, but this was different. As he walked across the floor something fell on his head.

"Jesus Finn, why would you leave your underwear hanging around?" Kurt asked himself. He opened the drawer to Finns dresser. The bottle of cream had to be there somewhere. Kurt was amazed that he didn't figure it out before.

_Flashback_

_Kurt watched as Finn put the cream on his neck. He noticed that Finn seemed to have been very uncomfortable lately._

_"Are you sure you should be putting that on your neck? I mean how do you know you're not allergic to it?" Kurt asked. Finn just smiled and continued applying the cream. _

_"Dude relax I'll be just fine. Besides it's for muscles and joints. So I'm good." Finn replied. _

_End of Flashback_

Kurt wasn't having much luck.

"Where the hell could he have put that cream?" Kurt asked himself. After digging through most of Finn's stuff, he went and checked in the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and began his search. After a thorough search he finally found the cream. It was almost empty! How much of that poison could be going through Finn!? As he read the inscription on the bottle, his phone vibrated. He looked down and frowned.

_'Sort of gives you an empty feeling doesn't it. I sure hope Finn thinks so.' _

_J._

Kurt quickly exited the bathroom and put the cream in his bag and left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Back in the hospital parking garage, a black tinted windowed SUV was rocking back and forth. The seats were let down so Sam could properly ride his clients cock. The client reached up and ran his hands down Sam's abs.

"Damn... White Chocolate, you really...guh..know how to move that body." The man grunted. Sam smiled and moved his hips faster.

"Lots of practice, dude." Sam smirked as he reached his peak and spilled all over the man's chest. The man held on to Sam's hips and his thrust two more times before filled the condom. He let out a deep sigh as Sam removed himself. They cleaned up and got dressed. Sam looked outside before exiting the truck.

"Here ya go, 500 bucks. Maybe I'll see you soon." The guy said. Sam smiled and took the money.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sam said as he pulled the man in for a sloppy wet kiss. He pulled away and started walking to the entrance of the hospital. Sam wasn't a big fan of having sex with strangers. But it put food on the table for his family, so he did what he had to do. When he reached the door his phone beeped. Sam groaned and checked the message.

'_Sooner or later the truth will come out. White Chocolate.'_

_J._

The trip back to Finn's roon was a pain in the ass, literally.

KBKBKBKBKB

Kurt flew through the hospital to find Finn's doctor. When he did, he nearly ran him over. He took out the cream and handed it to the man.

"If what you say is true, shouldn't there be something in here?" Kurt asked. The doctor looked at the bottle and read the contents.

"Yeah it should. I'll get this to the lab." The blonde smiled. Kurt lifted his eyebrow as the man walked away. He really hoped that he wasn't flirting with him, because that would just be weird. Kurt had too much stuff on his plate. He couldn't deal with a boyfriend right now. He felt Blaine come up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle. Kurt instantly shrugged him off.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. Blaine backed up. He thought that they were making progress. All the sex they've been having told him so. So what the hell was Kurt's deal?

"I-I thought we were making p-progress?" Blaine stuttered.

"When did I ever say that?"

"Well we've been having sex on the regular, so I thought that maybe you were considering it." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes. When he did he felt dizzy for a moment, but continued his conversation.

"Blaine, you cheated on me. I don't want a relationship with you." Kurt said and sighed when Blaine looked dejected.

"So what, now I'm just a fuck buddy?" Blaine asked. Neither of them knew that they were being watched. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine...you know you're not. I just...I'm confused right now. I have so much on my plate and with Finn being the hospital and this person stalking all of us and you cheating on me? I don't know what I am doing. I love you, but I don't ...I'm very confused okay? I'm sorry if you feel that I'm using you, but I'm not I promise." Kurt said. Blaine just looked at him and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up like that." Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"It's okay, I uh, need to go talk to the doctor. I'll be right back." He said. Blaine watched him leave and then went to the cafeteria. Sebastian watched them the entire time. He went into the bathroom to call Eli.

SESESESESESESE

"What?" Eli answered groggily.

"Kurt and Blaine aren't together!" Seb squealed.

"Wait, what?" Eli asked.

"I saw them talking. Apparently they have been just fuck buddies. Kurt says that he's confused. But I believe that with the right push, we could split them up." Sebastian smirked.

"Ooh someone's becoming devious. I seemed to have rubbed off on you." Eli said. Sebastian rolled his eyes as if Eli was standing in front of him.

"Shut up. It seems that the doctor that Finn's with, well he seems smitten with Kurt." Seb said.

"No! Dude, I know I may be a bit maniacal, but setting him up with an old dude is illegal. They could get into some serious trouble."

"I don't care. I want Kurt back or to suffer. Or maybe I want Blaine to suffer. I don't know. I want revenge. And I don't want Kurt with Blaine. That cheating bastard hurt him in the first place." Seb said.

"Hey! Watch it! It was Kurt who caused Blaine to cheat." Eli snapped.

"Whatever, do you want Blaine or not?" Eli thought for a moment.

"Fine." Sebastian smiled and explained his plan.

FRFRFRFRFRFR

While everyone else was doing their own thing, Finn was left with his thoughts. He couldn't believe that they actually made a movie about a talking teddy bear. Puck had brought it in for him and he still couldn't stop laughing. Well, he could, when his stomach started hurting.

"Hey." Rachel said as she sat next to him and held his hand. Finn smiled and lay back down.

"Hi." He smiled his lopsided smiled.

"So what the doctor say?" she asked.

"That I have a hole in my stomach." Rachel's mouth dropped.

"A what? That's insane. How could you get an ulcer? My god, this could affect your scholarship chances." Then she gasps. "And you're singing for Regionals." See, that's what he loved about Rachel. Sure she was eccentric, self-absorbed, a bit of a prude…yeah he had no idea where he was going with that.

But he did know that he loved her with all his heart. And if things don't go well for him, at least he had her. And so he asked her a very important question as everyone else started to pile into the room.

"…maybe if we chose a less complicated song…"

"Will you marry me?" Rachel stopped talking and just like everyone else, she stared at him. She said yes…but Kurt said no.

**A/N: Phew, that took time. I promised drama and you received. Still tying up so loose ends, but this story is far from over. BTW this is my first post as a College Freshman! Now you know another one of Sam's secrets. And Adam's introduction, where will that lead to? Klaine's little argument. Seb and Eli's dirty plan. And Finn's proposal. Plus did anyone catch on to Kurt's weirdness. It very subtle, but its there. Make a guess and see whose right in the end. Yeah a lot is happening and more is to come. Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**

**Next time on DLS… Kurt's weirdness is starting to increase. Blaine over hears a certain conversation and makes, yet again, another mistake. Klaine DRAMA. Sebastian gets his revenge. Sebastian resorts to 'dirty' tactics to get revenge.**


	15. Damaged

**Chapter 14: Damaged**

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt asked as he entered the room. Finn looked like a deer caught in headlights. Burt and Carole just stared.

"Uh, hopefully a wedding," Finn looked at Rachel hopeful.

"Yes!"

"No!" Rachel looked at Kurt.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you are too young to get married." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"No offense dude, but it's not your call." Finn said sternly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But I think…"

"It doesn't matter what you think. Can't you just be happy for us Kurt? I mean just because your love life's a mess…" Finn stopped once he saw Kurt's expression.

"Finn!" Carole yelled. Finn looked down. It had to be the drugs in his system. Because snapping at Kurt sure wasn't him.

"I'm sorry man." Finn said. Everyone looked at Kurt.

"Whatever…get married I don't care." Kurt said as he walked to the door. He stopped and turned towards Finn. "Just don't expect me to be there." And then he left.

"Smooth move Finn." Blaine said as he went after Kurt.

Kurt pushed away the hurt that was probing at him. He shook his head and went to find Dr. Carmichael. When he did he walked up to him.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"We were right. The cream did have HGH in it. That's why he didn't have a relapse." Dr. C said.

"Because the cream was the dealer. Every time he needed a hit, something on his body would hurt." Kurt said.

"And then he'd using the cream satisfying his need for the drug." Dr. C said.

"Damn. Poor Finn. Uh, Dr. Carmichael?" Kurt asked.

"Oh please, call me Adam." Adam said.

"Okay Adam, is there any way for you to just tell our parents and the school that it was just the ulcer that caused Finn to be like this? I don't want him to get in trouble or lose his scholarship."

"Kurt you know it would be highly unethical for me to do that." Adam said.

"You don't understand. I believe that maybe Finn was setup."

"Really? By who?"

"I don't know. We're all sort of caught up in something. I don't want this to get out. So I'm begging you to keep this a secret." Kurt said. Adam knew he wouldn't win this battle. Besides, he really was attracted to Kurt. And he didn't want to see this young beautiful man upset.

"Sure. I don't believe that he should go through that. It could cost me my job if this gets out." Adam said.

"It won't I promise. Thank you." Kurt hugged him. Blaine walked in just to hear the last few bits of the conversation.

"Humph, looks like he's moving on already. He works fast." Sebastian said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said. Sebastian took his hand and led him out of sight.

"Oh please man. Kurt doesn't want either of us. We both broke his heart and now he has a doctor lined up. We can't compare to that." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt loves me. Otherwise…" he let his voice trail off.

"What? Otherwise he wouldn't have let you fuck him?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I d-don't…"

"Give it up hobbit. I know all about the auditorium, the locker room, and even on top of the piano in the choir room. I definitely know you bubble, popped, and electric in the back seat of his truck. And never did I once hear Kurt say that he loves you back." Sebastian said. Blaine felt his face heat up because of the piano sex.

"It'll take time. But I will have Kurt back." Blaine said.

"Sure you will. I mean, the way you guys keep having sex I would assume it was a relationship. Get it through your gelled head. He doesn't want you. He's using you as a sex toy. When he gets horny who's the person he calls?" Blaine didn't answer. He let what Sebastian say get to his head. He would never have Kurt. Not after what he did.

"Maybe you're right. He doesn't want me. I-I don't deserve him." Blaine said. Sebastian knew he had won. But he needed to push a little bit more.

"No Blaine. He doesn't deserve us. I mean he left you alone in Ohio and ignored you to be in New York." Sebastian cooed.

"Yeah you're right. He did leave me alone. He ignored me." Blaine said getting flustered.

"Yes he did. And now he wants to hump and dump you? That's just not right." Sebastian reeled him in.

"He can't do that!" Blaine shouted.

"You need to have your fun too. And I happen to know the guy that can help you with that." Sebastian smirked. Blaine looked scared but heard what Sebastian had to say.

SBESBESBESBE

That night at Scandals Sebastian and Blaine walked in to meet up with Eli. Poor Blaine had no idea that he was being set up. But he was hurting so he agreed to have some fun.

"I finally see the Blaine I used to know." Eli smiled.

"Yeah, Seb had a hard time convincing me. But I need to get over Kurt." Blaine said. He would always love him, but maybe their relationship really was over.

"Good to hear. Now you can date me." Eli said. For some reason, it didn't repulse Blaine as much as it should have. He actually felt good.

"We'll see." Blaine blushed. Eli gave him and Seb some drinks and went dancing.

A couple of hours later, Blaine wasn't drunk, but he was having a good time. Eli wasn't that bad when you got to know him. Blaine could really see himself moving forward with Eli.

"Alright I see that the music has stopped. I have a song I want to sing for you Blaine." Eli said as he and Blaine walked over to the DJ. All of a sudden Ke$ha's 'C'mon came on. Blaine just blushed. Eli walked to the center of the dance floor.

_Saw you leaning against that old record machine  
Saw the name of your band written on the marquee  
It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy  
Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy_

Eli walked over to grab Blaine and lead him to the dance floor.__

Feeling like I'm a high schooler  
Sipping on a warm wine cooler  
Hot 'cause the party don't stop  
I'm in a crop top  
Like I'm working at hooters  
We been keeping it PG  
But I wanna get a little frisky  
Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
Let me set you free

And boy did Blaine need to be free. He was tired of thinking about Kurt. They would always be in each other's lives. And he was moving on with that old dude. Blaine needed to move on too.__

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  


Eli then led Blaine to the back of the bar and sat with Sebastian. He could tell that Blaine was having a good time. And he loved being able to see that face again.

_Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar  
Steal some bubblegum from the corner Mexi-mart  
Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark  
Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark_

Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger  
Sipping on a warm Budweiser  
Touch me and give me that rush  
Better pack a toothbrush  
Gonna pull an all-nighter  
We been keeping it kosher  
But I wanna get it on for sure  
Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
Baby don't be scared

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  


Eli got up and went back to the center of the dance floor. He stared directly at Blaine as he sang.

_I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now_

Blaine knew the song also and went to sing with Eli. Sebastian just watched. The sooner Eli is with Blaine, the sooner he can get Kurt back. Then all is forgiven.

_I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now_

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Eli leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine wasn't opposed to it. He actually kissed Eli back. It brought him back to the night he went to see Eli. He remembered talking and then making out. But the rest was blank. He shouldn't have been drinking that night anyway.

"Do you wanna go back to my place?" Eli asked.

"I-I don't know." Blaine stammered.

"Oh come on B. You want this just as much as I do. I regret not being your first. But I would love to try this. We were robbed of our relationship. I really think we could work." Eli pleaded.

Blaine had to think. He wanted Kurt. God, how he wanted Kurt. But Kurt moved on. He heard the doctor say that they should keep their relationship a secret. He heard it. And then Kurt hugged him! How long was Blaine being played?

"Yeah, let's go back to your place." Blaine said as he and Eli left the bar. Sebastian smiled as he watched them leave. This was gonna break Kurt's heart, but at least he'd be there to dry his tears. When he got up to leave he saw someone. They were big and burly just like… wait…no was that Karofsky?

KKKKKKKK

Kurt had returned home that night pissed off. He wasn't sure that Finn getting married was such a great idea. Not because he thought they were young, oh no, but because with this whole 'J' thing, he didn't want them to get hurt. He thought about what could happen to Finn. He remembered the look on his face when he told him he had been set up.

_(Flashback)_

"_Finn you were drugged." Kurt said. Everyone looked at him. It was just the 8 boys again. Rachel, Burt, and Carole were out in the lobby._

"_What?" Finn asked. _

"_Apparently, 'J' spiked your cream." _

"_That son-of-a-bitch. W-What now?" Finn asked. _

"_Well I've convinced Adam…"_

"_Whose Adam?" Dave asked._

"_The doctor. I asked him to keep this quiet. We don't want this information getting into the wrong hands." Kurt said. _

"_Yeah, this could be extremely bad, dude." Puck replied._

_(End of flashback)_

Kurt was about to go to the bathroom when his phone beeped. He rolled his eyes. Maybe it was Blaine. They hadn't talked much since he had told Blaine about the status of their relationship. Kurt misses Blaine, he really does, but Blaine cheated. There was possibly sex involved. Well at least he thinks there was. Blaine never said otherwise.

But it didn't matter. Until he could really forgive Blaine and trust him with his heart fully, there was no relationship. Then again, with all the sex maybe they could form something again. He grabbed his phone and gasped. Inside was a picture of Blaine and Eli KISSING at Scandals. Below it was a message.

'_Bad things come to those who wait.'_

_ J._

Kurt threw his phone in his bed and went to vomit. It was worse thinking about what they could've done, but actually seeing it? It made Kurt physically sick.

KBKBKBKBKBKB

On Monday, Kurt was in the locker room trying on his uniform. It seemed to have shrunken in the dryer. He told Finn not to wash his things with his. Kurt groaned and ran into Sebastian.

"Whoa, oh, hey Seb." Kurt said flatly.

"Hey. You seem kind of down." Sebastian said.

"Don't play dumb Seb, you know Blaine and Eli are together." Kurt snapped.

"W-what? I didn't know that. I swear!" Sebastian lied.

"Whatever. I have to go get something out of my actual locker." Kurt said and left the locker room. Sebastian just stared after him. He hated seeing Kurt hurt, but it needed to happen so he could win him back. This could be tougher than he thought.

Once outside Kurt saw Blaine at his locker. Blaine smiled and waved, but Kurt scowled and turned around. Blaine closed his locker and went to catch up with Kurt.

"Hey, what's with the pissed off look?" he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Kurt said as he kept walking.

"I _don't _know. What's up?"

"I know you're fucking Eli!" Kurt whispered. Blaine's eyes looked like saucers.

"H-how'd you find out?"

"Does it matter? Why didn't _you_ tell me? I-I thought…" Kurt trailed off.

"Look Kurt, it was obvious that we weren't getting back together. And I wasn't going to just sit around and be your boy toy." Blaine said calmly.

"You know you weren't that." Kurt said.

"But that's how I felt. But now I'm with Eli. It feels right." Blaine blushed. Kurt felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

"I can't believe you're with the person that tore us apart." Kurt said.

"I just feel that we should move on. You know? I have Eli now. And I'm sure you'll find someone else too." Blaine smiled as he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shrugged it off.

"I just don't see why you're with him." Kurt said. Blaine couldn't answer because Eli had slithered his way up to them. He put his arm around Blaine and kissed him. Kurt just looked away.

"Hey babe, I needed that. Oh! Hey Kurt, didn't see you there." Eli smirked. Kurt gave him a fake smile.

"Congrats Elizard…I mean… Eli." Kurt smiled. Eli just chuckled.

"So what were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, just how happy I am. I was telling Kurt that I hope we could still be friends. I know you two don't get along, but I would like it if you could." Blaine pleaded.

"What do you say Kurt? Water under the bridge?" Eli held out his hand. Kurt looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"Go to hell Eli." Kurt said as he walked off. Eli put his hand down and looked at Blaine.

"He'll come to accept it." Blaine said.

"He doesn't have much of a choice." Eli replied and kissed Blaine again.

**A/N: Okay I know ppl are gonna be pissed. But like I said before Klaine is endgame. They just have to hit a couple of road blocks. Dave's secret is almost coming to light. And once again, hints towards Kurt's secret were exposed. And Blaine and Eli? Yeah don't worry about them. It'll be over soon. Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**

**Next time on DLS: Finchel's wedding. Someone gets hurt. Kurt figures something out. Kurt's secret is revealed. **


	16. Too Much Information

**Chapter 16: Too Much Information **

Kurt walking into the choir room and sat down by Mercedes. He was having the most horrific day. First his uniform wasn't fitting right, so that caused problems on the field. Second, he couldn't keep anything down except for the odd combination of Goldfish crackers dipped in strawberry ice cream. And third, his ex-boyfriend is dating the person he cheated on him with! Yeah life sucks for him right now.

Plus with Finn being in the hospital and getting married so young. He felt like he was gonna explode. He was just glad that he only had to spend time with Blaine in Glee club and not have to worry about seeing...what the fuck?!

"Hey Mr. Shue, I have someone who wants to join." Blaine said proudly as he held onto Eli's hand. Eli just smiled at everyone. Kurt felt instantly hot. Should he feel like he was having a heart attack?

"Sure. And your name is?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Eli." Eli responded. Kurt really wished he could just fall through the floor. He couldn't believe Blaine would do this to him. How could he ever be so cold?

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Mr. Shue said. Kurt watched as Blaine kissed Eli's cheek and sat down. Mercedes just scowled at him.

"You okay boo?" She asked Kurt

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Kurt groaned.

"You want me to cut them both?" Santana asked.

"No," Kurt sighed, "I'll be fine. Thanks though." Quinn came in next and sat down beside them.

"I would expect Rachel to show off a boyfriend, not Blaine. What the hell?"

"Too much gel in that head of his." Mercedes said. They all watched as Eli sang 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lavato. Kurt just rolled his eyes. That was terrible. There's no way Mr. Shue would...

"That was awesome. We could use a voice like yours." Mr. Shue said congratulating Eli. Kurt saw red. He was immediately out of his seat and in front of his teacher.

"No! He can't be here." Kurt shouted.

"Kurt everyone is welcome into the Glee club. Plus it would be nice to have more jocks. It could boost up the cool factor." Mr. Shue smiled.

"First, I can't believe you said 'cool factor'', second I don't want him here." Kurt said.

"Kurt come on, he could help us out. Give him a chance." Blaine said.

"I don't believe I was talking to you!" Kurt snapped. Blaine immediately shrunk in his seat.

"Kurt I know you may have issues with me, but don't ruin this for the group." Eli said.

"Yeah Kurt, give Eli a chance." Sebastian said.

"Kurt, you have no say in who joins the group. If you two have personal issues, push them aside for the group. Okay?" Mr. Shue asked. Kurt looked at Eli's smug grin.

"Welcome to glee club, Eli." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks Kurt." Eli said and sat with Blaine.

When it was time to go, Kurt made a dash to get to the door and ran into Eli causing both of their bags to hit the floor spilling their contents.

"Watch it Hummel." Eli said. Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up his things. When he was done he walked away. He heard Eli jog to catch up with him.

"Blaine is happy with me, you know." Eli said. Kurt turned towards him and glared.

"Look I don't care okay? He's not my problem anymore. So why do you constantly insist on bugging the hell out of me?" Kurt asked.

"You're right. I just want to clear the air. I got what I wanted and now I hope we can move past it." Eli said.

"Eli, _we_" Kurt gestured to the both of them, "will never be friends. You stole what was mine. I can't just sit up there and pretend that I'm okay with you dating my ex."

"And how do you think Blaine felt when you were dating Seb?" Eli asked.

"That's different…" Kurt stammered.

"No its not. I saw what that did to Blaine. He was miserable. I mean even before we had sex…" Kurt flinched at that, "ending your relationship, I could tell he wasn't getting what he wanted."

"Enough Eli."

"No you're gonna hear me. Blaine and I have a history. So basically _you _stole what was _mine_. But that's water under the bridge now. But, when he came to me he was a wreck. _You_ did that to him. You see Kurt, you're a self-absorbed, conceited, arrogant, jack ass who doesn't deserve Blaine. He followed you around like a puppy. Well no more. Because he's mine. And I don't plan on letting you take him from me. So just get over our differences for Blaine. Can you do that?" Kurt was steaming. He wasn't going to let him talk to him like that. But somewhere deep inside he knew Eli was right. Well, not completely, but in some ways.

"Whatever. I don't care. Just stay out of my way." Kurt said as he left and went to his car. He sighed and looked at the little bag of pills in his hand.

"Gotcha." He said to himself. His mind went back to when Blaine told him he couldn't remember what he did with Eli, he just remembered going over to his house and then nothing.

Could that smug son-of-a-bitch had drugged Blaine and Finn? Kurt was sure going to find out.

KKKKKKKKKKK

Kurt arrived in the hospital to find Adam. He couldn't let this go. He had to find the truth. He found Adam and shoved the bag in his hands.

"I need you to run some tests on these." Kurt said.

"I'm fine Kurt, how are you?" Adam said nonchalantly.

"This is important. I might have found out who was doing this to Finn." Kurt said. Adam nodded his head.

"Okay, but it'll take a few days to get the results in." Adam said. Kurt groaned. He really needed the evidence now, but he could handle a few more days.

"Fine. Just please hurry." Kurt said.

"For you? I'll make it lightning fast." Adam smiled and left. Kurt sighed and went to see Finn. He still wasn't on board with the whole wedding, but he decided to plan it. He couldn't leave them hanging like that. But he planned it under one stipulation…that he would plan it, but not go to it.

"Hey." Kurt said. Finn put down the remote and smiled.

"Hey dude. Thanks for all the healthy food. It's really speeding up my recovery." He said. Kurt smiled and eyed a Cheetos bag coming out from behind Finn's pillow.

"No problem. And you know…" he pulled the bag out, "if you wanted to hide these, you should've stuffed behind your pillow better." Finn looked like a scolded puppy.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Doesn't matter. I've got some news. I ran into Eli today…"

"That douche giving you trouble? 'Cause if he is, I'll find some way to kick his ass." Finn said.

"Thanks, but this is about you. I found some pills in his bag. I think they could've been the ones that he poisoned you with." Kurt said.

"What? You mean…he could be 'J'?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have your doctor checking everything out. You should be out of here in a few days." Kurt said.

"Thank god. Because it's boring in here. I need my Xbox. I'm going through withholding." Finn said. Kurt chuckled and sat down next to him.

"I think you mean withdrawal."

"Oh right. I really do wish you would come to the wedding. It would mean so much to me." Finn begged.

"I don't know Finn. I don't want you or Rachel to get hurt. We don't know if we're in the clear just yet. I mean what if we're dealing with more than one person?" Kurt said.

"That would be harsh. Jessie did have a lot of enemies. So it would be hard to say." Finn said.

"Well, let me figure things out first. Then if everything is okay, then I'll be your best man. I promise." Kurt said.

"Thanks dude. And don't worry about Eli, Blaine will forever be yours. No one can stop that." Kurt smiled and left. He loved his big brother to bits. Now he was on a mission to stop Eli. While he was leaving, a figure watched from the shadows.

The next few days were hectic. Kurt was running all over the place. One minute he was with Rachel helping plan the wedding. The next he was in the hospital to see Finn. Afterwards he had to be with the Cheerios. Yeah, life wasn't the best right now. Plus he was constantly sick.

"You think maybe you're working too hard?" Mercedes asked as she sat on the bleachers.

"No! I'm fine. I can do this." Kurt said as he stretched on the field.

"Okay, I just don't want you to run yourself into the ground." She said.

"I think I can handle it." Kurt said.

"I think thinking thinks thoughts that thoughts think they're thinking when I'm thinking. I thought thoughts think, but I thought wrong." Britney says. Kurt and Mercedes just stare at her.

"Okay moving on, I'll be just fine. I just need to breathe. There's a lot going on right now. And I have to be at the top of my game." Kurt said as he headed back to the locker room. As soon as he walked in, he ran into Sebastian.

"Hey Kurt." He said with a big grin.

"Ugh, beat it Smythe. I have nothing to say to you." Kurt said as he walked over to his locker.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I think we should at least be civil. I know seeing Blaine with Eli hurts, but you just have to get used to it. Besides, I miss you." Sebastian said as he grabbed his hands. Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched his hands away.

"You'll get over it." Kurt said and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Finn was finally released from the hospital, the Hudmel clan couldn't have been more excited. The doctor said to stay away from sports for a few weeks. And to take his medicine. No one mentioned the addiction to anyone. The wedding was in two days. No need to spoil it.

Kurt had everything down packed. He was just waiting for his tux to get there. He decided that going to the wedding was for the best. He hated that Sebastian, Blaine, and Eli were going to be there. But he would do his best to ignore all of them. He still hadn't heard from Adam about the pills. Even though they did talk regularly. Kurt found Adam to be quite charming.

Once the wedding day finally arrived, everyone went to the church. Kurt told Finn that he would meet them there. He had to do some finishing touches on his tux. While he was modeling it, his phone rang.

"Hey Adam." Kurt said.

"I've got the results back. And I found something interesting." He said. Kurt sat down on his bed because he was starting to get dizzy. "You still there?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm here. So what's the news?"

"Well it wasn't the drugs that were in Finn's system." Kurt cursed under his breath. "But I did find out that they were date rape drugs."

"What?" Date rape drugs? Why the hell would…? Wait…could Eli?

"Yeah, why did that kid have date rape drugs?" Adam asked. Kurt thought back to Blaine's statement about not remembering things.

"What type?"

"Uh, it would be GHB. It can cause nausea, dizziness, drowsiness, agitation." Adam said.

"Can it cause amnesia?" Kurt asked holding on to his phone for dear life.

"Let's see…yeah it can. Why?"

"I have to go. I'll call you later okay?" Kurt said.

"Sure and be careful." Adam said. Kurt smiled and hung up. He quickly called Blaine. When there was no answer he left a message.

"Hey Blaine, you remember how you said you couldn't remember what happened with you and Eli? Well I found out why. I'm on my way to the church. See you soon." Kurt said as he flew out of the house.

Meanwhile at the church.

"Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked. Nobody had seen or heard from him yet. She was starting to worry. Blaine had come in to see her.

"Don't you look beautiful?" he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks. Have you seen or talked to Kurt?" she asked.

"No, Eli has my phone. He had to take an important call." Blaine said. While everyone else talked amongst themselves. Puck came and got Blaine.

"What's up Puck?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kurt sent all of us a text saying to meet him outside." Puck said as they joined the other five boys.

Kurt had just pulled into the parking lot when his phone vibrated. He got out of the car and started walking towards the church. His phone vibrated again and this time he looked at it. He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

'_Back off BITCH!' _

_ J._

Kurt stood still while he tried to figure out what the message meant. He didn't hear the car coming up behind him.

"KURT LOOK OUT!" Finn shouted. Kurt looked up and turned his head. He was able to make out the face of the driver, but it was too late. His body bounced off the car and he landed on the ground with a thud. The car drove away extremely fast. Kurt's eyes were open to see the license plate on the car. All the boys made a mad dash to get to Kurt. But when they got there, his eyes were closed.

"Kurt? Kurt, buddy can you hear me?" Finn asked. Rory put his hand down in front of Kurt's face.

"Damn it! He's not breathing." He said. Blaine ran his hands through his hair. He felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. The last time he felt like this was when he told Kurt he cheated. Now seeing the boy he loved on the ground with blood coming out his ears, scared the shit out of him.

"Somebody fucking call 911!" Finn shouted. "It's gonna be alright dude. Just stay with me."

Everyone was teary eyed as Kurt was rushed off to the hospital.

**A/N: Whoa that was a lot. Told ya somebody would get hurt. Kurt's secret was sort of revealed. But it will definitely be talked about next chapter. Poor Kurt, the more reviews I get, the better his chances are. So review and tell a friend. Anyone can review. Oh and ItsCarlAngelo, thanks for the review. Your words along with everyone else's inspire me. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**

**Next time on DLS: Kurt gets **_**unexpected **_**news. The wedding is cancelled. Someone else has a secret that could be deadly.**


	17. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 17: Expect the Unexpected**

Once the ambulance was out of sight, Burt turned towards the boys. Everyone was still in shock. Finn looked like he had seen a ghost, Dave looked sick to his stomach, Sebastian was shaken to his core, and Blaine was completely wrecked. Seeing Kurt's body bounce off the top of the car and hitting the ground was horrific.

"What the hell happened?" Burt demanded. Finn was the first to speak.

"We don't know. Kurt had texted us saying that we needed to come outside. And then we saw that." Blaine stared at the crime scene. There was still some of Kurt's blood on the ground.

"Damn it! When I find the person that did this to my boy..."

"You're not alone Burt. Trust me." Blaine spat. Burt smiled at the boy.

"Alright let's get to the hospital. I need to see my son." He said as him and Carole left. When their phones all beeped, they all looked at one another.

_'Needed to get Porcelain out of the way. He was entering dangerous ground.'_

_J._

"We've got to do something. If this J person is running people over now? I'm terrified of what they'll do next time." Sebastian said.

"Hey guys! I saw what happened, will Kurt be alright?" Eli asked as he made his way towards Blaine. Dave gave him a weird look. It was as if something wasn't right.

"Nobody knows man." Sam said.

"How are you doing?" Eli asked Blaine. But Blaine couldn't speak. He was scared and angry. Who would want to hurt Kurt?

"Where were you anyway?" Dave asked. Eli looked puzzled.

"I had to make a phone call. So I went to get some privacy." Eli responded. Dave couldn't let this go. Something was off.

"Really? We all know that you and Kurt hate each other. Plus he used to date Blaine." Dave said. All the boys suddenly turned to look at Eli.

"Oh come on guys, Eli wouldn't hurt Kurt. I've asked that they try to get along for my sake." Blaine said. David rolled his eyes.

"Just seemed a little suspicious that's all." David said.

"Look I know we're all scared here. And throwing accusations doesn't help or change anything. We need to see how Kurt is." Finn said as he went to find Rachel.

"Yeah he's right come on guys." Sam said as they all started to walk away. Dave caught Eli's wrist.

"I'm on to you." He said as he walked with the rest of the boys. Eli just stood back and smiled.

KKKKKKKKKK

Everyone gathered around the lobby and waited. It seemed like it was taking forever. The girls were all sniffling and the guys were pacing the floor. Dave kept a careful watch in Eli though. He didn't trust him. Some things just didn't add up. Adam finally arrived and told everyone the news.

"Well, Kurt's stable. He has a couple of fractured ribs, a broken leg, and a mild concussion. Hence the bleeding from the ears." He said. There were a lot of shocked gasps the echoed around the room.

"So he will be alright?" Carole asked. Adam nodded his head.

"He's gonna have to stay here for a few days. We have to monitor the concussion. And check to make sure his ribs are okay." Adam said.

"Can we see him?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet. He needs all the rest he can get. But I promise to have my cousin," A tall boy came from around the corner, "Aiden, will watch out for him." Eli grimaced, but nobody saw it. Well, except for Dave, who by the way smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, I've been volunteering for like ever, so he's in good hands." Aiden smiled. Carole stepped forward.

"Trust me guys, Kurt will be fine. I've known this young man for the last three years."

"Okay, so you'll call…" Burt began.

"You if anything changes. He should be awake by tomorrow." Aiden said. Burt smiled a weary smile and turned towards the group.

"I believe a good night's rest is in order. You can all see him tomorrow." Burt said. Finn walked up to Aiden.

"Do you go to McKinley?" he asked.

"No I don't." Aiden replied. Eli let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Not yet anyway. I'll be transferring there soon."

"Great. Anyone that's gonna make sure my brother is okay, is fine with me. Thanks dude." Finn said and walked away. Eli kept his eyes on Aiden the entire time. When Aiden's eyes met his, Aiden gave him a sincere smile. But Eli knew all too well what that smile _really_ meant.

AAAAAAAAA

Aiden watched the group leave. He had a funny feeling he'd see the one that had been staring at him again. _Real _soon. He grabbed his clipboard and ran to catch up with Adam.

"Uh, Adam, why didn't you tell Kurt's family the truth?" he asked. Adam turned around and checked his surroundings before he could answer.

"Because Kurt should tell them on his own. I know he's a minor, but it should still be his decision." Adam said.

"I feel kinda bad. What do you think he's gonna say?"

"I don't know. But in a situation like this? I don't think he's gonna be too happy about what he's lost." Adam said sadly.

KKKKKKK

_Kurt was lying down. When he opened his eyes he saw a bright light. He shielded his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was at a graveyard. He looked around and saw Jessie's grave. He felt his eyes water. _

"_Yeah I don't like looking at that either." A familiar voice said from behind him. Kurt turned around and looked. There was Jessie standing there looking flawless as usual. "Surprise."_

"_Jessie? I thought that you were…?"_

"_Yeah I know. Shocks you doesn't it? The things I'm capable of?" Jessie smirked. _

"_I don't understand. What the hell happened?" Kurt asked._

"_It'll take forever for me to explain, so I'll just say this. It's complicated. You know, like Rachel Berry's fashion sense?" he chuckled._

"_Damn then it must be really bad." Kurt laughed. _

"_Yeah it is."_

"_But we need to know. Someone's out to get us." Kurt said._

"_Oh Porcelain, you already know most of the facts. Well, you and the other guys. You know the saying, 'Two heads are better than one'? That also extends to 8 heads." Jessie said. _

"_I don't…"_

"_Shhh…don't speak. You do know. A lot more than you think you do." Jessie said as he walked towards a tree._

"_Well, how about the night you disappeared? Blaine said he saw you leave. Were you going to meet someone?" Kurt asked. _

"_You know me…I know a lot of people. Some good, some bad." Kurt walked towards him._

"_The truth…just…tell me the truth." Kurt said. _

"_Kurt, sometimes you're better off not knowing the truth. Because the truth hurts." Jessie said sadly. _

"_But we trusted you." Kurt said. _

"_I trusted a lot of people to. And you wanna know what I learned? Trust is like glass, once it gets broken, you can try your best to glue it back together, but no matter what you do, it will never be the same again. Just like your relationship with Blaine." Kurt looked up at Jessie._

"_You know about that?" he asked._

"_I see and hear everything Kurt. You two were both in the wrong. You ignored him and he made an impulsive decision. You have to try to forgive those who take advantage of or mistreat you. You may never forget, but you will grow stronger and know how to handle situations better."_

"_Why weren't you this nice before?" Kurt chuckled. _

"_I have my reasons. And be careful Kurt." He said._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_There's things that need to be known and things that need to stay a secret. Like for example, keep Blaine safe. You two are vulnerable apart. But together, you're strong. All of you." Jessie said. _

"_How?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough. You and Blaine have a bond that can't be broken. So have a little fun and when the time is right you'll know what to do." He said._

"_Wait, what bond are you talking about? I'm so confused." Kurt said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Jessie came over and touched Kurt's stomach._

"_That's the bond. And family is the strongest bond ever. You'll find that out soon as well." Jessie smiled and started to walk away._

"_Wait!" Kurt yelled._

"_I have to go! I have someone I need to take care off. Because that fucker is really pissing me off." Jessie said. Kurt started to feel dizzy as he collapsed on to the ground._

When he woke up he was staring at a very handsome guy. He couldn't keep his eyes open for every long, because of the whole headache issue.

"Are you my guardian angel?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that. But I am here to take care of you." He said. As Kurt's vision became clearer he saw the man for exactly how sexy he was. It actually had Kurt blushing.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"I'm Aiden. My cousin Adam is your doctor." He said.

"Well I'm sure you already know that I'm Kurt." Kurt said.

"Yeah I do." Aiden smiled.

"What the hell happened to me? My ribs hurt and…is my leg broken?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, let me go get Adam." Aiden said. Just as he reached the door, the blonde doctor came in.

"How's our favorite patient?" he asked.

"Did he really just ask me that?" Kurt asked Aiden. Aiden just shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Adam said.

"It's okay. What's the damage?" Kurt asked.

"Fractured ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion. As you can tell by the headache and the bandage around your head." Adam said. For some reason he looked a little off.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" Adam looked at Aiden.

"Just tell him Adam. He needs to know." Aiden said. Adam nodded and left the room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"This might be hard to explain." Aiden said. Just as Kurt was getting ready to answer, Adam came in with a funny looking machine.

"What the hell is that?" he asked. Adam and Aiden both sat next to him.

"Kurt have you been feeling weird the last few weeks?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"You know… things out of the ordinary. Like weird food cravings." Aiden said.

"Yeah, I liked eating gold fish crackers and strawberry ice cream, big deal." Kurt said.

"Then there's also dizziness and vomiting." Adam said.

"Yeah I had that too. I thought maybe it was something I ate."

"Okay, this might be a little uncomfortable to answer but… have you been using protection while engaging in sexual activity?" Adam asked. Kurt thought back to his sexy times with Blaine. Not once after Sebastian's party did he use a condom.

But why should that matter?

"Just say it doc." Kurt said. Adam grabbed some gel and squeezed it on to Kurt's stomach. He flinched at the cold, but remained calm. He could do this. There was nothing to be worried about, right?

Wrong.

"It seems that you're about 8 weeks pregnant." Adam said. Aiden grabbed on to Kurt's hand as the sound of a heartbeat echoed throughout the room.

**A/N: Ooh Kurt. What have you gotten yourself into? And Eli and newcomer Aiden (played by the very handsome Nico Tortorella) seem to have some sort of history. Could Dave have figured something out? Find out soon. But until then. Hit that review button. XOXO ShadowBeauty. Ps. I have another Author's rant coming up. I've decided to do one on either every episode or just when I need to rant. **

**Next time on DLS: Kurt has to come to terms with his condition. Dave gets a unexpected push. Rory and Sam seem to have a bit of a dilemma. **


	18. Author's Rant Part 3

**Author's Rant 3**

As of January 24

Okay fans I am officially back and I have a lot of things to say. First I don't like the whole Blaine and Tina crush thing it's completely pointless. I don't mind the whole Adam and Kurt thing because after all Kurt is one that had been cheated on so yeah him moving on does seem like the best option for now. But the Blaine and Sam thing yeah that is completely f*cking ridiculous. I mean, I know that Blaine and Sam are friends and I completely support their friendship, but Blaine's considered the cheater in the situation. He should be fighting for Kurt, not crushing on someone else. And another thing why are they repeating past mistakes with Blaine? Kurt liked Finn, a straight guy, and he liked Sam which ended in one episode. Now they're making Blaine into a Kurt double. He'll probably crush on Sam for god knows how long until the whole Klaine make out session.

To me it just seems like it is completely pointless I don't understand why they need to have Blaine crush on someone else when he should be focusing on getting Kurt back. And it seems to me that they're focusing more on Blaine in the entire break up situation. You really don't get Kurt's side that much like we should've been. And I don't think that that's completely fair. Since Kurt was the one that was hurt the most in the situation I think that they should've at least given him a song. Blaine got 'hopelessly devoted to you' from Grease. Why not give Kurt something that shows his heartbreak, you know like Carrie Underwood's 'before he cheats'.

Now back to the whole Blaine and Sam crush thing. I still don't understand why they need to do that. Blaine and Sam have a great friendship. I mean he told Sam everything that happened between him and Kurt. While I don't think anybody else really knows about yet. So I consider their friendship a good thing and this crush is just going to ruin it. I think it will be extremely awkward for Sam because once again he's getting crushed by A. one of his friends. B. one of his friend's ex-boyfriends. C. he's being crushed on by someone that means a lot to him just like his ex-boyfriend. So it's going to be extremely awkward.

Oh and Rachel? What a fucking bitch! What kind of friend is she? Just because she's moving on doesn't mean that Kurt has to. She is being a horrible friend. I know in her mind, she's doing the right thing. But she's not. Kurt isn't like her. Well he is, but then he isn't. Blaine was his best friend first and lover second. I really have hated her this season. And I kind of hope that Kurt kind of lashes out at her for it. Like he can say "I'm tired of you trying to push things on me. I am my own person. I'm not some Lap dog that follows your every command!" Or something like that. Just support him Rachel. Just stop trying to have him be like you. He's not you! And he never will be. It seems to me like she plans all of this stuff. Talking about them double dating? Does she not want Klaine back together? Ugh such a self-centered bitch.

I still have hated this season. I want them to get another one. I mean come on Klaine's wedding hopefully? But it's been so confusing. Also I came across a few things. I've heard people say the Klaine is like the gay version of Finchel right? Well when Rachel cheated she just kissed someone else. Granted it was some she knew, but she still cheated. So I'm thinking that maybe Blaine didn't sleep with Eli. Plus there are other signs too. I'll get to them later. Now I know that we weren't going to get Blaine kissing someone else, but they showed the aftermath of a hot make out session. Besides, Blaine may have it in him to cheat, but sleeping with someone else, yeah that would be OOC.

Now on to the signs. Has anyone ever noticed that the episodes 5-7 seemed backwards? I mean really. Blaine could've explained to Sam what happened in episode 5. Why? Idk. And then maybe we could've been told that he slept with someone else. But they didn't. Then in Glease, as I've said before, Blaine said that he never got to explain what happened. So that makes me think that they left the did he or didn't he door unlocked. I mean what was he gonna say? I need to know. The reason is so that I can decide on Klaine's path. I want them together. But I need it to be that if Blaine did have sex with Eli, then Kurt should have sex with Adam. It would make it fair. Having Kurt go back to someone who he shared a first time with also, only to find out that Blaine slept with another guy, would make him IMO desperate. I wouldn't want to go back to Blaine like that; I would want to have some experience with someone else before going back to my ex. It would make me feel better and more ready to see what we can do to fix the next relationship. I know it would seem like Kurt was throwing himself around, but if he was in a stable relationship, then it would be fine. He could see whether or not he really needs that deep emotional attachment that he had from Blaine. Then he could go back to Blaine and work on their relationship. Plus theres the fact that only Blaine's hair was messed up in that scene. Shouldn't Eli's have been messed up too? And then there's the glass of water and Eli's shirt being open. Either Blaine did sleep with him and needed water afterwards or it was an excuse to be able to leave because he felt guilty. As for Eli's shirt? Well they could've started something but Blaine ended because he came to his realization. Once again Glee does that draw your own conclusion bullshit. Just tell us if he did or not. It's not that hard. Because honestly if he did fuck Eli. I'm sorry but in my book that's being a cheating bastard. And I'd hate to have to put him or Kurt in that category.

Now if Blaine didn't sleep with Eli, then I would love for Kurt to take his time in going back to Blaine. Have a few dates with Adam see where it goes. Then come home for the wedding and be conflicted after the make out session. I also want Kurt to explode, if I haven't mentioned it before. Because keeping all this stuff in is bound for a huge explosion. I wonder if the explosion will be the make out. Like his feelings for Blaine will explode causing the kissing. Plus we should be getting a talk in their relationship. That way we'll be able to see both sides. Because let's face it, Kurt is conceited and sometimes he doesn't really knew that he is and Blaine's needy, clingy, and does things before he thinks about them. They both need to sit down and talk. They have both messed up and they need to acknowledge that. Because if Kurt doesn't then, it won't be fair to Blaine. Well that's all for now. I plan on writing some rants after every episode. So watch out. Second my stories will be updated soon. Klaine 4ever!

Ps. don't be RUDE TO THE CAST, CREW, AND DEFINITELY NOT TO THE GOD WHO GAVE US THIS SHOW. That's being rude. When things don't go our way. Just deal with it. That's what writing fan fiction is for. Create your own story for Klaine. Don't hate on Darren, Chris, Oliver, or Mr. Murphy. Okay? I want my Klaine wedding, so rude people; don't fuck it up for the rest of us.

As of Feb 11, 2013.

I have a lot to say. First there's the fact that Klaine are going to have sex in the I Do episode. It sort of pisses me off. Mainly because if Blaine slept with Eli it would be cheapening Kurt's character. If he really is in a relationship with Adam (we don't really know the status of their relationship yet) but it would be considered cheating on his part. So they would assassinate both Kurt and Blaine's characters. Ad I don't want that. I would prefer that it comes out that Blaine didn't sleep with Eli and Adam and Kurt weren't serious. Then I would be okay with them sleeping together. It wouldn't hurt anyone. Well it would, but it wouldn't be like Kurt was cheating on Adam.

I just feel that if Blaine had experience with two people, then Kurt should get that as well. I want Kurt to be with Adam, for a while. Honestly I would have preferred that Adam had been there in the beginning. So that when Kurt said he was tempted it could've been shown. So it would give them a good storyline whether it was friends or a relationship.

I do think that maybe Klaine going all the way at the wedding isn't a good idea. I like it, but then I don't like it. Kurt kissing Blaine because of emotions sounds good. But having sex with a cheater? Yeah kind of puts him in a bad light. They're turning him into Finn (going back to their exes that cheated on them. Quinn with sex, Blaine still undetermined.) And I don't like that.

I do want them together though. I want my Klaine wedding. But there are times when they just really piss me off with their storyline. Like for instance, why get Kurt a love interest/boyfriend if Kurt's on so called cheat on him? I know it makes sense in some ways but in others it doesn't. I do believe that Kurt needed to be in a relationship so he can determine who he wants more.

And for the people who say that Kurt needs to be knocked off of his pedestal? You're nuts. He's taken a lot of crap, I like where he's at right now. Kicking Rachel's ass in the diva off. She deserved it. She's been a bitch this this season, it was nice to see her knocked down a few pegs. I really like Tina and Blaine's friendship, hate that's it been tainted with this crush bullshit. She's getting kinda of creepy. But I guess that's what happens when you're confused and heartbroken. And what happened to the Blam storyline? Did Blaine just drop the crush? Or will there be more on the subject?

Really liking Adam and Kurt. I like their friendship as well. Would I mind them dating? No, Kurt needs to see what else is out there. Having been cheated on does things to a person. So he needs to see that someone won't hurt him like Blaine did. I like it. But yeah I still want Klaine together after some time. Like I said before, I really hope that it comes out that Blaine didn't have sex with Eli. That's the only way I can see Kurt having sex with him again. Or if Kurt and Adam have already had sex or are just friends. Because it wouldn't be fair for Kurt to have only slept with one person and Blaine being able to sleep with someone else. It wouldn't be fair in the least. So I know in my heart that Blaine didn't do it. I know he's a little oblivious but I don't think he was that horny to have to fuck some random stranger. I would be so done with him.

But let's be honest. No one will ever see Klaine for what they were ever again. After the cheating scandal it's gonna be hard to see Klaine as the favorite cute couple. Now people will just see them as damaged. Kurt will never truly forgive Blaine. He'll always have doubt. Who wouldn't? A lot of people say what Blaine made a mistake, or it was an accident. No, writing with pen and screwing up, that's an mistake. Spilling a drink on someone's clothes, that's an accident. But Blaine deciding to cheat and go over it someone else's house to either have sex, a make out session, or something, was a DUMBASS DECISION. So in some ways I don't feel bad for him.

There will probably be more, so I'll stop right here. And once again. Be nice to the cast and crew. Spread the word. More coming this Thursday after the I Do episode. And Dirty Little Secrets will be updated soon. **And please Degrassi and Glee fans, check out my Ziley Chronicles series. Klaine is in it and will be forever a part of it. **Since I love Ziley and Klaine. If you have opinions message me or review. And be honest, but respectful too. I still love Klaine and want them together, but they have independent issues to work on before they can be together.


	19. How Did I Get Here?

**Chapter 18: How Did I Get Here?**

Kurt just sat there. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Pregnant? Oh man was he in trouble. Especially if J finds out. He would be considered a freak. Plus he would be stepping into Quinn's shoes.

"Kurt?" Aiden asked.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said. Aiden and Adam each took one of Kurt's hands.

"Look, I know this must come as quite a shock…"

"Of course! I'm carrying my bastard of an ex's baby! The same bastard that cheated me. I-I don't…oh god!" Kurt rubbed his face. He then looked down and felt his stomach. The fact that there was life growing inside of him was sort of a miracle.

"So what now?" Aiden asked.

"Well, you could always termin…"

"Not gonna happen." Kurt said sternly.

"Will the baby's father be in the picture?" Aiden asked. Kurt just scoffed.

"Nope, because I'm not gonna tell him."

SSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was hot and bothered. He had just satisfied another client. The money was fantastic, but once again sex for money? Not exactly what he really wanted to do.

"Thanks doll-face. See you soon." The man cooed as he left the room. Sam pulled on his tight shorts and walked out to see his manager.

"So how am I doing?" he asked.

"Dude, you've made over 10 grand this month. You're selling like hot cakes." Rome looked at Sam's sad expression. "Look kid, I know this isn't ideal, and I hate that a cool guy like you, is doing a tough job like this."

"Hey, I need money. And a fast food gig doesn't really pay much. So having sex and getting paid for it isn't half bad." Sam said.

"Hopefully you make enough to where you can finally stop doing this and live a teenage life." Rome patted the younger boy's back.

"You're not the only one." Sam muttered.

RRRRRRR

Rory walked down the hallway on a beautiful Monday morning. So far life for the little guy hasn't been that great. He still didn't have enough money for the trip for his Debate team. He didn't want to steal anymore.

It had become a bit of an addiction. In the beginning he would pawn his own things. Then he would slowly start pawning or selling his parents stuff. After that it became stealing everyone's things to make a quick buck. It was sad.

If he didn't come up with the money soon he would be screwed. Plus his team would have to forfeit and he was not having that.

"Hey dude." Sam said as he walked by. He took one look at Rory's face and turned around to see him fully. "What's up?"

"I don't have the money to pay for my team's trip to Pittsburg." He said.

"Sorry to hear about that. I heard that you guys were doing great." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, but sadly being great doesn't get you the money you need." He said. Sam felt bad for the kid. Rory only had Glee club and the Debate team. And the Debate team was something to call his.

And now there was a possibility that he could lose that. Then a thought came out of nowhere. What if Rory came to work with him?

"What if I could help you get the money?" he asked with a wide grin.

KAAKAAKAAKAAKAA

Kurt sat in the wheelchair as Aiden pushed him around the hospital. He felt that Kurt had had enough of looking at the boring stations on TV and needed a new kind of scenery.

"I have to say, the interior designs of the hospital have gotten better over the years." Kurt said.

"Really? How would you know?" Aiden asked.

"My mother died in this very hospital when I was young. Another reason why I don't like hospitals." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aiden replied.

"Hey, she lived a good life. She was the best mom I could ever ask for." Kurt said.

"I'm sure she was. My mom and dad a have been together for a while. They're doctors as well." Aiden said.

As he began his tale of his life, Kurt just listened. He really was intrigued by Aiden. It might have been the hormones, but he could see a good friendship with this guy.

"Wow, you seem like you've had an interesting life. To travel the world, meet new people, and experience new things? Plus your parents accept you like mine did. It's amazing. I'm glad you're going to McKinley soon." Kurt said as Aiden pushed him into his room and helped him get settled.

"So am I. I'm glad that I have a new friend." Aiden smiled. Kurt returned it and watched him as he walked away. Kurt knew that it was almost time to have visitors. He suddenly felt scared and alone and called Aiden back. Aiden was there in a flash.

"I'm scared. How can I face my ex and his new bast- I mean boyfriend? I'm carrying his child for god sake!" Kurt put his head in his hands. He was lost. He was carrying Blaine's child. If they were together it would be sort of great. But he's with that leech Eli. And every time he mentioned his name he got a headache.

"I know it's gonna be tough. But you can do this. You pulled through everything else. I'm sure you can make it through anything. And besides, I'll be here. For emotional support." Aiden smiled. Kurt gave him a watery smile and took Aiden's hand.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he felt something go through him from Aiden's touch. It wasn't bad, but strange. As they stared at each other Kurt's family and friends walked in.

"Hey K- oh! Are we interrupting something?" Carole said. Kurt turned towards the shocked look on all of his visitors faces.

"Oh uh, no. Guys this is Aiden. Aiden this is my dad, Burt, his wife Carole, my brother Finn, Sam, Rory, Puck, and Dave." He said completely ignoring the fact that Blaine and Sebastian were there.

"And these are the rest of our friends Blaine and Sebastian." Sam said. Kurt just rolled his eyes. He didn't notice that Blaine was staring at his and Aiden's hands.

"It's nice to meet all of you." He said. Just then, Adam came walking in.

"Ah I see everyone is here. Now I can tell you the good news." Adam said as he looked at Kurt. Kurt looked like a scared little kid. He just knee Adam was gonna spill the beans.

"Kurt is ready to go home!" Adam exclaimed. You could see everyone smiling like mad, while Kurt was confused.

"Already? I was only here a few days." He said.

"Actually you were asleep for a few weeks. That concussion put you in a coma. But you're out of it now and your charts say your fine. You can go home tomorrow." Aiden said.

"Yeah, we were supposed to come see you the day after you got hit, but you went into that deep sleep thing." Finn said. Kurt was bewildered. He could actually go home. He was still holding Aiden's had and released it. But reality came crashing down on him. He was carrying Blaine's child. How was he gonna tell him? He didn't want Blaine anymore, right? He was a cheating bastard right? But he does have every right to know. After talking with everyone for a while, he requested some time alone with Blaine. He was happy that Elizard wasn't there.

"Kurt I was so worried. I thought that you had died." Blaine said. Kurt mentally rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure you did. But that's not the point..."

"What do you mean it's not the point? I'm being serious here!"

"Blaine look, if you would just let me explain, there's something we need to talk about." Kurt tried again.

"Is this about Eli? Kurt I'm telling you to be nice. I like Eli, he makes me feel free. We have a lot in common."

"So did we. But then again, I never cheated. I guess we don't have the much in common after all." Kurt snapped.

"Why can't you just trust me on this?" Blaine pleaded.

"You did not just ask that? Well Blaine of course I trust you..." Kurt saw Blaine take a breath of relief. "To lie to me, to hurt me, and to betray me. It might not be the trust you were hoping for; but it's the kind of trust you earned."

"I should go. Eli's waiting for me, he was decent enough to not want to disturb you, so he waited in the lobby." Blaine said and walked out. Kurt turned his head as he tried not to cry. He heard the door open and he looked up to find Eli looking worried.

"Oh great, my day just gets better and better. What do you want Elizard?" Kurt asked. Eli came closer until he was hovering over Kurt.

"I uh just wanted to see how you were doing." Eli said, but something was off.

"Oh please, I know you would've been relieved if I had died in the accident. But I know something you don't." Kurt smirked. Eli's eye twitched.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I do. Just know this, if he cheated to be with you, he will cheat on you. You're not special." Kurt said. Eli just smiled.

"Oh he seemed to think I was pretty special last night, and the night before that and so on. When are you going to give it up Kurtie?" Eli asked. As Eli smiled, Kurt saw flashes in his mind. He shook his head and ignored it.

"Blaine and I share a bond that you will never have."

"Oh yeah? If that bond was so tight then why is he with me?" Eli said as he walked around to view Kurt's leg. "It would be a shame if something happened that kept you here." He said as he hit the sling that held Kurt's leg. Kurt cried out in pain as Eli smirked and left.

"Bastard!" Kurt whimpered.

SRSRSRSSRSRSRSRSRRSRS

Rory was puzzled as he entered the building where Sam worked. He watched as men in G-strings walked around the bar.

"So is this supposed to be joke?" Rory asked. Sam just smiled as he ran into Rome.

"Hey Sammie." Rome said as he gave Sam that one armed hug. He looked back at Rory.

"Oh this is my friend Rory. He's looking for a job." Sam said. Rome walked around checking Rory out. Rory felt really uncomfortable at that moment.

"Sam this is just a kid. He won't fly right with any of the clients." Rome said.

"He's not here for _that_. He's here for something subtle. Something that can make him a little money. Our school is planning a trip for the Debate team and there's not enough money for everything involved." Sam explained.

"Well…I suppose maybe he can be a waiter. It doesn't make as much as an escort but it makes a decent amount." Rome said.

"That's perfect. I'll take it. But…uh... I won't have to wear any skimpy outfits will I?" he asked.

"No. Just a shirt, a tie, and some black pants. Like Brody over there. Go with him and he'll show you the ropes." Rome said as a dark brown haired boy came over and took Rory away. "Cute kid."

"Yeah he's a good buddy. Look I know bringing him down here was a mistake, but I couldn't think of another way to help him." Sam said.

"It's okay. This just proves that you're a good friend. And I hope everything works out for him. You and him shouldn't be doing jobs like this anyway." Rome said sadly.

"Hey, we know what we're doing. See you later." Sam said as he went to find Rory.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Kurt sat silently in his hospital room as he watched the storm outside. He looked down and rubbed his stomach. He couldn't believe that he was carrying life inside of him. He looked at the ultrasound and smiled.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself. If only he hadn't gone to New York. Then Blaine wouldn't have cheated. God it still pained Kurt to realize that Blaine was with that sleazy lizard. He didn't understand how Blaine could be so stupid? If he was feeling down, why didn't he just talk about it? Why does he always have to be so damn impulsive?

'_Doesn't it sound familiar' _a voice said in the back of his head. Okay sure Kurt held his feelings in too, but that shouldn't mean anything.

'_Actually it does. The difference between you and Blaine is that he just does for it. You have to plan things out. But you didn't when you both had sex without commitment or condoms huh? You two are both stupid and you need to work out your issues.' _The voice said. Kurt just nodded his head.

Love hurts. It truly does. There were so many things that were screwed up. He lost the love of his life, someone was screwing with him and his friends, he got hit by a car, and oh, let's not forget that he's a male carrying a child! All of a sudden a song came to mind. Kurt felt it fit his situation. So he quietly started singing.

_Love hurts, love scars  
Love wounds and mars  
Any heart not tough  
Or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain  
Take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud  
Holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts  
Ooh-ooh, love hurts_

Aiden came in and heard Kurt singing. He looked so upset. He had heard most of the story from Kurt and he knew why he felt this way. He decided to come in and sing with him.__

**I may be slow  
But even so  
I know a thing or two**

Kurt turned around in shock at Aiden singing. He sounded so sweet and genuine. Kurt actually felt something spark in his dead heart._**  
**_

**I learned from you  
I really learned a lot  
Really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame  
Burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts  
Ooh-ooh, love hurts  
Ooh-ooh, love hurts  
**

They decided to sing the next lines together. _  
_

_Some fools rave of happiness  
_**Blissfulness,**_ togetherness  
_**Some fools fool themselves, I guess**_  
But they're not fooling me_

_**But I know it isn't true  
But I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts  
Ooh-ooh, love hurts  
Ooh-ooh, love hurts  
**_

Kurt and Aiden just smiled at each other and held the other's hand.

_**Yeah, but I know it isn't true  
But I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts  
Ooh-ooh, love hurts  
Ooh-ooh, love hurts  
Ooh-ooh**_

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing." Kurt said.

"I could say the same thing about you." Aiden countered. Kurt actually chuckled. He hadn't felt happy in a while.

"Well just for the record, I'm in my school's Glee club. Kind of lame I know." Kurt said and bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Actually it's not. If you want to sing, go for it. I actually am planning on signing up when I get there." Aiden said with a smile.

"Cool, just know that you'll have a friend there." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. So have you had time to decide on what you're going to do about the little one there?" Aiden asked.

"Honestly no I haven't. I do know one thing's for sure, no one can ever know about this." Aiden just nodded.

"But eventually you're gonna start showing. What then?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. But I do plan on telling my parents, in my own time, in my own way." He said.

"And the father?" Aiden asked.

"He's with Eli now, and this baby will never know about who their father is. I just can't get sucked back into that life. He cheated on me. And that's not forgivable. I just…I need to forget about him." Kurt said.

DDDDDDDDDD

Dave didn't trust Eli. He was too sneaky and conniving. He hurt Kurt in the worst possible way. Jessie would be furious if he found out that 'Klaine' were no longer a thing. Dave really wished that Kurt had remembered what had happen.

It was that damn concussion that blocking the truth. He knew that Eli had something to with this. He just needed proof. And the reason why he knew Eli had something to do with this was because, seriously? Kurt has something vital to tell them and then he gets hit by a car?

Something just didn't add up.

And where the hell had Eli been when Kurt had been hit? He was nowhere in sight; claiming that he had a phone call. Yeah right.

Dave knew he shouldn't care so much. But he liked Kurt. He had been through hell and back and is still strong. Dave actually admires him for that.

It had been a rough few weeks. With Kurt being in the wheelchair and watching Blaine and Eli make lovey dovey eyes at each, must have been torture. Plus he had been acting strange too. Like he was constantly sick and moody. Maybe it was just the jealousy. But today he wouldn't be in the chair, he was finally free. And Dave couldn't wait to congratulate him.

When it was time for Glee, everyone waited for the arrival of Kurt. Dave was so excited. He and Kurt had gotten really close after the accident. They both have a strong hatred for Eli, so nothing brings two people closer than the mutual hatred of a third person. But what Dave saw shocked him.

There was Kurt with… Aiden on his arm.

"Hey guys thought I'd bring in our newest member." Kurt beamed. Dave just sat in the back and sulked. Sebastian, Blaine, and Eli looked baffled.

"Ooh a new member. Does he know what he's getting into?" Santana asked.

"Actually I do. Kurt has kept me up with the status of the group. And I have to say I'm very excited to work with all of you." Aiden said.

"Okay, okay we all know what's going on here. Kurt quit trying to make me jealous. It's not working. And you're just embarrassing yourself." Sebastian said.

"You're the only one doing that Sebby." Kurt gave him a sugary sweet smile.

"Alright before any fights ensue, your name sir?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Oh, Aiden Crawford." Aiden said.

"Okay then, as I'm sure Kurt has told you, you have to audition." Mr. Shue said.

"Yeah he told me. I was wondering if we could do a duet?" Aiden asked. Mr. Shue smiled and gave a 'go ahead' gesture. Kurt just smiled as Eli, Sebastian, and Blaine looked livid.

"Okay, I haven't been practiced in like a while so; excuse me if I'm a little rusty." Aiden said. Sebastian just snorted. He leaned into whisper something in Eli's ear. Kurt just rolled his eyes as the music began to play.

_You make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast_

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smirked. He walked around the classroom as him and Aiden sang._  
_  
_**Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react**_

Aiden took the floor then. He twirled Kurt around until they were chest to chest. He looked into Kurt's eyes as he sang.

**You make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breathe  
We cannot deny how we feel inside  
We cannot deny  
**

Kurt pulled away from Aiden as he went over to sit on Brad's piano as they sang their song. Blaine looked shell-shocked and Eli was speechless.

_**Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong? Yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
**_

Aiden and Kurt danced around each other. The chemistry was there. But was Kurt really ready to move on? He had spent some time with Aiden. A lot of time actually. Aiden agreed to help him hide his pregnancy until he was ready to announce it. Aiden was a good friend, along with Karofsky.

_**Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire  
Sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (Don't let us lose it)  
**_

But he couldn't do anything. He was pregnant for crying out loud. He could feel a little bit of a bump. He was scared, but he had Aiden.

_**Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
**_

Kurt and Aiden just smiled at each other throughout the entire performance. They really did click. The friendship between them was impeccable.

_We lived, we loved  
_**We hurt, we jumped**  
**We're right, we're wrong**  
_We're weak, we're strong  
__**We lived to love**_

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that watch the chemicals react  
Just like that the chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Once they were finished, the room burst into applause. Kurt and Aiden bowed and took their seats. Blaine and Eli volunteered to do a song. And right as they finished Kurt's wave of nausea kicked in and he bolted from the room. Aiden went running after him.

Once Aiden made sure they were alone, he knocked on Kurt's stall.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" he asked. The sound of retching and coughing made him rethink his statement. "I'm here if you need me."

"I'm fine." Kurt said as he emerged from the stall. He took out a toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

"I know morning sickness can be a bitch. I've seen people go through it. It'll pass." He smiled.

"I know. But god, it sucks. I can't eat what I want anymore. I crave the weirdest things. My favorite foods make be vomit and I'm sick of this!" Kurt snapped. He felt woozy and held onto the sink.

"I know, but we can find you even better healthier things to eat. Something that you'll actually want." Aiden chuckled.

"Thanks, you're a really good friend." Kurt said as he hugged him.

"It'll get better; you have to think of the baby here."

"What baby?" Blaine asked as he entered the restroom.

**A/N: Okay, I know about what I promised in the last chapter. But more drama will happen. Kurt will go through his changes and he'll have support. Remember, it's always calm before the storm. And I do plan on doing another Author's rant. What they did to Klaine in the 'I Do' episode really pissed me off. Soon you'll know why. **

**The songs are Love Hurts by Joan Jett and Chemicals React by Aly and A.J. The regular italics is Kurt and the just bold font is Aiden's. And with italicized bold font are both of them singing. Just to clear up any confusion. Oh and Kurt and Aiden's ship name is Kaiden. **

**And I know 'J' has been silent lately. But don't worry, they'll appear soon enough. And everything isn't what it seems. Just when you think you get the story, you'll hit another turn, so be prepared.**

**Next on DLS: Will Blaine find out about the baby? Something's in the making for a certain Dave Karofsky. And Sam puts something on the line to protect Rory.**


	20. Closure

**Chapter 19: Closure **

Kurt froze in Aiden's arms. He just stared at Blaine. Could he have heard the conversation? If he did, Kurt was screwed. He slowly walked away from Aiden and towards Blaine.

"I was talking about my voice. Yeah I think I'm catching a cold." Kurt mimicked a cough. Blaine gave Kurt his 'You're not fooling me' look.

"Kurt come on, do you think I was born yesterday?" he asked. Kurt was confused. So Blaine didn't know about the baby. Aiden put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He knew that had to tell Blaine.

"Look, Blaine I have something to tell you..." Kurt began, but was interrupted by Eli barging in.

"Blaine, are you okay?" he asked. He looked at Kurt and scoffed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I wanted to check on Kurt." Blaine replied. Kurt instantly felt defensive.

"Go to hell Blaine!" he shouted as he grabbed his bag and left the bathroom. Aiden knew that it was the mood swings. He gave Blaine a sympathetic look and rushed after Kurt.

"Something's not right." Blaine said. Eli just grimaced. Blaine was right, and he had to find out what it was.

KAKAKAKAKAKA

Kurt began a quick pace down the hallway. Aiden just walked behind him to give him space. Kurt got to the locker room and paced back and forth. Aiden looked around to make sure the ghost was clear before speaking.

"Well was that was close." He chuckled. Kurt glared at him. "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. It's just being around him drives me insane. And then Eli shows up. I hate that smug son of a bitch." Kurt said as he leaned up against the lockers.

"What's next?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to tell him the truth. But I can't, not after what he did to me."

"Kurt, you can't keep a secret like this from him. In a few weeks you'll have a very noticeable bump. I don't think you'll be able to hide that." Aiden said.

"Well you mister don't know me at all." Kurt smiled and walked towards him. "I'm a fashion guru; I know exactly how to keep this a secret." Kurt said and grabbed Aiden's hand leaving the locker room.

KAKAKAKAKAKA

Kurt decided to do some retail therapy. He loved his shopping and the fact that baby clothes kept catching his eye didn't help.

"Aww aren't these adorable?" he asked. Aiden just smiled and looked at the onesie. A little old lady happened to walk by and smiled at them.

"You two seem like a lovely couple. But don't you think you're too young to adopt kids?" she asked.

"Oh! We're not together, um these clothes…uh…well you see…"Kurt stammered out.

"These happen to be for my sister's baby shower." Aiden said politely. The little old lady smiled and handed Kurt a little pair of shoes.

"If it's a boy, these baby shoes got great reviews." She said and then left. Kurt released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Thanks Aiden." He said.

"No problem. I know that this is hard for you. But Adam and I are here whenever you need us." Aiden said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt. Kurt's smile quickly disappeared when he saw Blaine and Eli heading in their direction.

"Oh great." Kurt said. He thought he was nauseous before, now it just got worse.

"Hey guys." Blaine beamed holding Eli's hand. Eli just smirked at Kurt uneasiness.

"Hey Blair." Aiden said.

"It's Blaine." Blaine corrected.

"Whatever, you ready to go Kurt?" Aiden asked. Kurt looked puzzled for a moment. He looked at Blaine who was looking at the pair of baby shoes in his hands.

"What's with the baby gear?" Eli asked.

"Uh, just thinking about the future. Maybe one day I'll have to buy these for my child." Kurt chuckled nervously. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Well we better get going. That ice cream isn't going to buy itself." Aiden said and walked Kurt out of the store.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me. I just get choked up when I see them. It makes me sick." Kurt said.

"I think I know what you need to do." Aiden said and guided him to the ice cream parlor. Before they left they noticed something wrong with Blaine.

"What's wrong babe?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, I feel nauseous." He said. Kurt looked at Aiden.

"You've got to be kidding me."

KAKAKAKAKA

A few hours later Kurt and Aiden entered a building. Aiden made sure that Kurt kept his eyes closed.

"Okay open them." Aiden said. Kurt opened his eyes to see McKinley's auditorium.

"Wow, I'm back in hell." Kurt said as he walked up on stage. Aiden followed him and sat down on the piano bench.

"Look, I know you're hurting, but don't let that overwhelm you. It's not good for the baby." He said.

"I know, it's just…I'm lost. I desperately want to get over him. But I can't. And Eli…" another weird flash of memory in his mind made him slouch on the piano.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked. Kurt leaned up and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just every time I think of Eli-zard I get this weird flashback. I can't make out the surroundings, but I know its day time."

"Well we'll have Adam check that out for you next week okay?" Aiden said.

"Sure." Kurt replied as he played a quick tune on the piano.

"You know singing about things always helped me. Maybe you should sing something too. Just sing about how you feel and how you don't want to feel like that anymore. It'll help." Kurt looked at Aiden and began to sing.

_You chose to surrender  
the best thing that's happened to you  
What were you missing?  
Were you just tripping?  
Running away from your fear  
was the best you could do  
You made this decision  
You chose our division  
_

Kurt imagined seeing Blaine and Eli out in the audience. He sort of felt bad again, but then felt stronger. _  
_

_And I have no regrets  
I wish you the very best  
In all that you do  
_

Kurt felt that it was time to let go. He wouldn't spend the rest of his junior year in pain and suffering.

_Congratulations  
Now you are free  
You have earned your degree  
Yeah, you graduated  
This is your last separation from me  
There'll be no more trying again  
No more coming back  
No more forgiving you  
No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different  
By using Division_

Kurt remembered all the pain and anguish that Blaine and Eli caused him. He wanted peace and a way to just forget about them both.__

Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew  
Why they are going  
To this party I'm throwing  
They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you  
To get back together  
Well how about never?  


He thought about Blaine wanting to get back together and of the possibility. Could he really go back to someone that hurt him so badly? Absolutely not. Even if this baby was his.

_You're gonna miss me, bad  
So funny I had to laugh  
You did this to you  
Yeah you did_

Congratulations  
Now you are free  
You have earned your degree  
Yeah, you graduated  
This is your last separation from me  
There'll be no more trying again  
No more coming back  
No more forgiving you  
No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different  
By using Division  


It would seem like no matter what happened Kurt would just see Blaine for what he did. He lied and betrayed him more than once. He couldn't get involved like that again.

_Congratulations  
You've graduated  
You finally got your degree  
in your last separation from me  
Congratulations  
You've graduated  
To being alone by yourself  
Let me throw you a party, farewell  
Farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell well well well ..._

It was time to let it go. The 'Klaine' ship has sailed. And he jumped off a long time ago. __

Congratulations, yeah yeah yeah

He felt so relieved. He didn't feel as angry as he used too. Aiden was right, singing did help him out.

"Thanks Aiden, I feel a lot better now." Kurt said.

"I knew you would." Aiden said.

"Aiden you don't think that Blaine's you know?" Kurt asked.

"I honestly don't know. If it gets worse, I'll have him go to Adam."

"You can do that?"

"Of course. I can manipulate to you know." Aiden chuckled. "Now let's get you home so we can look for some more closure songs. It'll make you feel even better". Kurt grabbed his hand again and left the school together.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Sam and Rory were in the back of the bar getting ready. It would be Rory's third day on the job. So far he's done quite well. A lot of tips went to him because of his school boy appearance.

"Man you're killing it out there. The people love you." Sam said as he fastened his fireman jacket.

"I know. It really is a great job. Um, Sam?" Rory asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like stripping?"

"Well, not really. But it helps out when necessary." Sam said as he exited the room. Rory sighed.

"I need to get more money. The trip is coming up soon." His shoulders slouched and he went to serve drinks.

After a few hours a man addressed him.

"Hey what's a cutie like you doing serving drinks? Shouldn't you be up there?" he pointed to the stage. "Or back there?" he pointed backstage.

"Uh no. I p-prefer to be serving drinks actually." Rory said as he grabbed another round. He went to walk away, the stranger stopped him.

"But I'm sure you'd make more money in that backroom." The guy who looked about 27 licked his lips.

"Yeah not really interested in that. Excuse me." Rory said and side stepped the guy. He gave the customers their drinks and returned to the counter. The guy was still there.

"I'd give you a lot of cash to take you back to that room." He said.

"Like I said before, not interested." Rory said and went to take someone else's order. When he was finished he noticed that the man was gone. He let out a relieved breath. He walked back to the back after a few hours and went to get changed.

"Tonight wasn't bad. It could've been better, but I'll keep trying." He said to himself.

"I can help with that." A familiar voice said. Rory turned to see that guy that kept pestering him.

"H-how did you get back here?" he asked. The man came closer.

"That's not important. What is important though is that you need money. If I can get into those cute little Irish shorts of yours, you could get the exact amount that you need." He said. Who was this guy and why did he look familiar?

"Is there something wrong here?" Sam asked as he came in the door. Oh thank god for Sam Evans.

"No, not at all. Just propositioning my friend here." He said and stared at Rory.

"Well I'll take what you're offering. He doesn't do that stuff. But I do." Sam said.

"Hmm, maybe I could use you instead. Your abs look delicious. But if I do this, then you have to do whatever I want for a week. And I have a lot of demands." The guy smirked.

"Whatever you want. Just leave my friend alone." Sam said.

"As you wish. See you soon." He said and left.

"Sam what have you done?" Rory asked.

"Saved a friend. It's no problem really." Sam chuckled.

"Yes it is. I finally realize where I know that guy from." Rory said.

"Really and where would that be?"

"He's works at the Lima Police Department. You've made a hookup date with a junior cop." Rory deadpanned.

"Oh shit." Sam exclaimed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

A few days later Mr. Shue wanted to do an assignment on closure. He felt that a lot of unresolved issues were circling the glee club.

"I just feel that there's a lot of tension between you guys." Mr. Shue looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Well I for one…" Rachel began, but Santana interrupted.

"Give it a rest hobbit. I want to hear this." She said. Kurt held Aiden's hand and stood up. He knew that this had to be done. Blaine was with Eli and he hated it. But he needed to accept it and hope that there was a guy out there that could make him feel good someday.

"Well, I guess you all know of the issues that have happened lately. But I felt that this song would help me. I need to find closure. So…yeah." Kurt said as he grabbed the microphone. Aiden just smiled from his seat.

_Yesterday I spotted you  
Hanging out with someone new  
Come on dude, I can't believe who_

Kurt looked at Blaine and rolled his eyes like, 'Seriously Eli of all people'.

_Did it hurt? Oh yes it hurt  
But not as much as I thought it would  
Guess it's time for me to move on_

I'm getting closer (closer, close)  
Closer to closure (closer to closure)  
Everyday's closer (closer, close)  
Closer to closure (closer to closure)  


Kurt grabbed the microphone off the stand and started walking around the room high fiving everyone.

_I finally took your pictures down  
And all that other stuff I found  
Hidden somewhere in my closet  
I used to wear your shirt to bed  
But now it's in the trash instead  
I don't want to be reminded. No, no._

Kurt took something out of his pocket. Blaine's eyes widened in shock. It was the bubble gum wrapper ring he had given him for Christmas. Kurt dropped it in his lap as he continued to sing.__

I'm getting closer (closer, close)  
Closer to closure (closer to closure)  
Everyday's closer (closer, close)  
Closer to closure (closer to closure)

I saw you today taking my breath away  
But then you opened your mouth without thinking  
And then I recalled why I ended it all  
And it makes me feel good about leaving (leaving)

Mmm...  
Everyday everyday everyday  
Everyday everyday everyday everyday  
I'm getting closer

I'm getting closer (closer, close)  
Closer to closure (closer to closure)  
Everyday's closer (closer, close)  
Closer to closure (closer to closure)

_How's your life been?_

_H-h-how's life?_

_How's your life with?_

_H-h-h-him?_

The song ended and Aiden rushed up to give Kurt a hug. After all he was very proud of him. Kurt felt proud too. He was finally letting Blaine go. Of course he wouldn't kick him out of his life forever because of the baby. But he'd make sure Eli was no part of their child's life.

As everyone clapped and applauded Eli felt furious. He loved the fact that Kurt was miserable. But now he seems…happy? Oh no that can't last. And it sure as hell won't be with Aiden.

"Damn dude you look pissed." Sebastian said.

"It's always calm before the storm." Eli murmured and left.

"That was strange." Sebastian said. It almost seemed like his anger was directed towards Kurt. No, that isn't right. Is it? Sebastian saw Karofsky and headed towards him.

"Have you noticed that Eli has been acting strange lately?" he asked.

"No more than usual." Dave said as he put his books in his locker.

"I hate to say this but, something seems off about him."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Dave asked.

"I don't know maybe I'm just tired form all the lacrosse practice. See ya later." He said as he left.

"Yeah Seb, your friend is a total psycho and I'm gonna prove it." Dave said as he left the building, not knowing that someone overheard everything he said.

J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

That night a gloved hand moved a mouse on the computer transferring files form a digital camera. Once the files were transferred. The person emailed then to their phone. They smiled as they looked at the picture of a boy kissing another boy in plain sight at a bar. Then there was one of them coming out of the bathroom.

The person looked up who they wanted to send the picture to and selected them. They typed out a quick message and hit send. They then grabbed a glass of Merlot and toasted another gloved hand.

"This should be good." One of the hooded figures said.

"Indeed it will. Indeed it will." The other hooded figure chuckled.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dave was looking something up on the internet. He had to find something on Eli. Anything really. He just didn't trust the guy. He knows he had something to do with Kurt's accident. Blaine's too oblivious to know anything.

He was just about start reading an article on a brutal beating when his phone beeped. Dave reached down and grabbed it. He didn't like what he saw.

'_You out me. I 'out' you!_

_ J._

Underneath the message was a photo of Dave and some guy he met at Scandals. If that photo or any others get leaked his life would be over.

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! I know it's been a minute since I updated but I'm back. And man was that a lot to write. So Kurt seems to be moving on quite nicely or is he? And what about Kurt's flashbacks? What do they mean? Will Aiden glue the pieces of Kurt back together? We'll see. Oh and Blaine? Could he be **_**expecting **_**too? And Sam and Rory. Oh poor boys, Sam what have you done? And Dave poor Dave, so close to the truth only to be derailed. And what was that article about? Keep reading and reviewing to find out. Also check out my new story **_**Forever Night.**_** It's gonna be good. And another Author's Rant will be up soon. Still putting in a lot of points.**

**Songs were **_**'Division and Closure' **_**by the wonderful Aly and AJ. It took me a while to figure out which songs to use. But I did. Check out my YouTube videos on my page too. Another Klaine one will be up soon. **

**Next time on DLS: Blaine goes to the doctor and receives shocking news. Dave and Sebastian work together to find someone else's secret. Dave's secret is exposed. Kurt's secret gets out and he doesn't get the reaction that he's hoping to get.**


	21. Tick Tock Part 1

**Chapter 20: Tick Tock Part 1**

Dave went through the day in shock. He thought he had been careful. So much for outing Eli. And now that he had proof that Eli had something to do with the mysterious 'J' he couldn't tell anyone. What was he gonna do now?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blaine had come out of the bathroom after yet another wave of nausea. He didn't understand. Why was he feeling tired all the time? He had these weird cravings and he felt like he gained a few pounds. He was by his locker when Aiden walked by.

"Hey man you look green." He said. Blaine just groaned. Today was not the day to be dealing with his ex-boyfriend's new boyfriend.

"Didn't notice." Blaine snapped. Why was he doing this? He was with Eli and Kurt was with Aiden.

"Whoa relax just trying to help. Do you want to come with me to see Adam?  
he asked. Kurt would want to know what was going on.

"Uh sure why not. As long as he can fix this nausea. I've been feeling like this for a few days now." Blaine said as he and Aiden started walking to class.

"Hmm, that's odd. Maybe it's the flu." Aiden offered.

"Maybe, my sister thinks I have a bug. So yeah, let's go get this checked out. After school okay? I don't want Kurt or Eli to know about this." Blaine pleaded. Aiden just nodded.

"Everything will be okay." He said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sebastian was jealous. I mean who wouldn't be? Kurt had an amazing med-student on his arm. That made him sick. So he messed up once and then he's exiled? That's not fair. But neither was what he did to him.

He saw Dave slowly walking down the hallway. He looked sort of out of it. Sebastian didn't know why that bothered him, but it did. So he decided to talk to him.

"Hey man, what's up." He asked. Dave just stared at him teary eyed.

"I can't tell you." He said as he tried to walk away, but Sebastian was faster.

"No, something's wrong. I know we all sort of went our own way for a while; but I still consider us friends." Sebastian smiled. Dave looked around and took Sebastian's hand and led him outside.

"Get in." he said as they got into his Dodge Charger. Sebastian did as he was told and got in.

"Look, 'J' has something on me. Something that if it's revealed it could change my life." Dave said. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? That fucker has something on all of us. So don't worry about it." Sebastian said.

"Seb you don't get it. This is a life changing secret. It could ruin me." He said.

"What's the secret? That you're gay?" Sebastian chuckled. Dave immediately tensed up. Sebastian's laughter slowly died down.

"Oh come on Dave, don't be so sulky. I was just kidding." He said.

"You may have been kidding but you hit the nail on the head." Dave said. Sebastian sat back and sighed.

"Wow so you're gay. Hmm…I had a feeling. I mean, I saw the way you used to lust after Kurt." Dave looked at Seb in horror. "Don't deny it, I know you love him."

"I did. But now I know that I can't. He's with Aiden. But that's not the point here. I know who 'J' is." Dave said. Sebastian quickly checked their surroundings.

"Tell me." He said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blaine sat in the lobby nervously. He was nervous to find out what the results of his tests were. He didn't understand any of it. He felt like he knew these symptoms from somewhere, but he didn't know where.

"Okay Mr. Anderson you can come back now." A pretty nurse in her 20's said. Blaine and Aiden walked in the office together. A woman turned around and smiled.

"Hi I'm Lacey; I'm filling in for Adam." She said.

"Oh I thought my cousin was here today." Aiden said.

"Uh no he had to step out today." Blaine said. "But she's really nice."

"You're tests came back fine. You're gonna be okay." Lacey said. Blaine never felt more relieved in his life. But wait…?

"That's amazing and I'm thrilled. But that doesn't quite explain why I've been getting those weird symptoms. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was pregnant." Blaine chuckled. Aiden and Lacey just looked at each other.

"I have to go make a call real quick." Aiden said as he left.

"No you're just fine. You're probably just experiencing 'Sympathetic Pregnancy'. It's very common." Lacey said.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"It's when a man gets the same symptoms as the woman during her pregnancy. Do you know anyone that could be pregnant?" she asked. Blaine had to think for a moment. None of the glee girls were pregnant. His mother and sister sure as hell weren't.

"No I don't." he answered simply.

"Hmm that's odd." She said.

"What?"

"Well usually it's the father that's receives the symptoms. But you know no one that's pregnant and you're not a carrier…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what do you mean by a carrier?" he asked.

"Well in some rare cases men can get pregnant too, but only if they are carriers, you're not one. So you're good. But if may ask, are you sexually active?" Lacey said. Blaine blushed up to his ears.

"Y-yes." He said flustered.

"That's what I thought." She chuckled.

"But me and my boyfriend haven't had sex yet. I mean we did a long time ago, I think I don't know, but I just recently got these symptoms." Blaine said confused.

"Well unless you know someone that's pregnant or you got someone pregnant I don't see why you're getting these symptoms so strongly. Usually it's the father that receives them the most." Lacey said.

Blaine thought back a few weeks. He was with Kurt and they were fucking like jack rabbits. But, that doesn't make any sense. Kurt's not a carrier is he?

He remembered all the times of Kurt running out of the choir room. The weird things he ate. The fact that he looked like he gained a few pounds in the face. Plus he was really moody. He also remembered Aiden saying something about a baby.

"Oh my god!" he whispered.

KKKKKKKKKK

Kurt decided that today was the day. He didn't know why, but he just felt that it was time. His bump was becoming a little bit more noticeable. And he couldn't have 'J' finding out. He looked at his stomach. He smiled and rubbed the bump. It's amazing that he was 11 weeks pregnant. The showing process was a little bit slower with him being a boy. But he could tell that there was a bump.

"Hey little...one, daddies' going to make sure that no one hurts you, ever." He hadn't decided on whether to tell Blaine yet. In the beginning he was just gonna pass the baby off as Aiden's. But since he hasn't let Aiden know about his crush on him, maybe that wouldn't be the best way to go.

"It's now or never." he said as he got up and walked downstairs. Finn was watching something that involving blowing up on TV, Carole was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Burt was asleep in the chair. Kurt heard the doorbell ring and went to go get it. Adam and Aiden smiled at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aiden asked. Kurt nodded and they all walked into the living room.

"Okay guys I have an announcement." Kurt called out. Everyone immediately became more aware. Kurt played with his hands. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Kurt, what's wrong son?" Burt asked as he stood up. Carole came and stood beside him.

"Well this might be extremely strange, but I need you all to remember that I'm still the same person." Kurt said.

"Of course dude, we'll love you matter what." Finn said as he stood beside their parents. Kurt was just about to say something when the doorbell rang once again. Kurt looked at Aiden, and he nodded and went to get the door.

"Uh, I don't particularly know how to say something like this. But I guess I should start off with the accident. I discovered something that I never even knew about. Carole, Finn, Dad...I'm..." Kurt stopped when everyone was looking behind him. He turned around to see Blaine teary eyed.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine just walked over to Kurt and stared into his eyes. There wasn't a single peep in the living room as Blaine reached down and touched Kurt's stomach. Kurt gasped and his eyes filled with tears. He felt ashamed and deceitful.

"We're having a baby, aren't we?" Blaine asked.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter wasn't that long. But think of it as a part one, part two thing. So Blaine officially knows...or does he? Kurt is showing, but not a lot. I have more plans for that later. As for the Kaiden couple...I have plans for them too. Dave and Sebastian, oh yeah big things for them as well. This story is like Pretty Little Liars, it's like a puzzle. All the pieces are scattered, but are slowly coming together.**

**Don't worry **_**Forever Nigh**__**t **_**will be updated soon. I have a lot of big plans for that too. Don't forget to check that out. Review too please, that way I'll know what you think of it. And yes the Author's Rant is almost finished. Plan on having chapters of DLS and FN done by tomorrow or Sunday at the least.**

**Next time on DLS: Reactions to Kurt's pregnancy. Dave and Sebastian encounter some trouble. And a certain someone isn't being completely honest on who they are and what their intentions are. Could their actions hurt a certain character. The person to PM the correct answer on who the traitor and the victim are, get an exclusive spoiler on Forever Night and the some plot points of Dirty Little Secrets. Read and Review. Let the games begin. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	22. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ ANYWAY

This isn't a chapter.

**It's just some complaints to negative reviews. The **_**Author's Rant **_**will be up soon.**

Okay first off to the person that wants more Sebastian, his time is coming. Just be patient. The story is more on Klaine because I want it that way. With the way their storyline on TV is, it's easier to focus on them and bring new ideas to the table. For the rest of the boys, the only storylines I haven't done are Sebastian and Puck. I've done Kurt and Blaine( relationship and pregnancy) Finn( steroid user) Dave(his homosexuality which has more to come) Rory( steals and is slightly addicted) and Sam( who's a gigolo and a stripper) I've done six storyline's so far. And the story is not even remotely close to ending yet.

And as I said before Kurt and Sebastian were originally a couple. They had things in common. Both being outcasts and not very attractive at the time. When Blaine cheated, Kurt and Sebastian started dating. It wasn't love, but companionship. As they got older, they both became more attractive. Then their relationship was more based on popularity. Kurt didn't mind Sebastian being with other boys in a blowjob way. He didn't care then. His mind frame was slightly messed up because of Blaine and the popularity.

To _**LuvHateDisStory **_if you don't like it, don't read it, plain and simple. If your review was directed at me, then I know that they story is about 8 boys. I came up with the concept. And I believe I have written about 6 of the boys so far. I have plans for all of them, so RELAX! I don't need negative reviews. Be positive or don't read it, it's not that hard. I'm not trying to be rude; it's just how it is.

And when I said 'using' come on people is it really that hard to figure out? Finn's a Quarterback in football. He has to deal with a college scouter, who's coming soon as well. So he 'uses' steroids in the beginning. He used to use them before, but overdosed and got screwed up. The mysterious 'J' is the one who set him up by spiking his cream that he'd use for aches and pains.

Oh and I know Guys can't have babies. I mean seriously really? Are kidding me right now. To those who don't like the baby storyline, I honestly don't care. Don't read it if you don't like it.

This my story and I will write it the way that I want. If you have problems with it tough. To all my loyal readers who love it and are positive, thank you so very, very much. You guys are the reason I keep writing. And I'm not gonna let some negative reviews ruin it for you all.

And if I feel your review is negative, I will delete it. And the person I'm talking to knows who they are.

Hope I cleared everything up for you guys, if not ask nicely about something. Don't get annoyed because I mostly likely won't pay any attention to you. This is my story and I shall do as I please with it. If you aren't satisfied, then DON'T READ IT! Once again, I'm not trying to be rude, just stating how I feel on the matter.

Have a nice day

XOXO ShadowBeauty.


	23. Author's Rant 4

Author's Rant 4

Yeah okay I'm back and I am pissed. I don't know where to begin! First I believe they are completely destroying Klaine! I mean seriously!

Okay first in 'I Do', we don't get anything thing from them since Christmas and now we have them making out in the back of a car and on top of that having SEX! Uncommitted relationship sex too! I don't get it. I mean why do that? Isn't Kurt supposed to be dating Adam?

I mean, why even go through with the whole love interest thing if they were just going to have Kurt do what he did? I would call that the cheating. He only seemed to feel bad about it for a few seconds. And then in 'Boys and Girls on Film' he seemed all sort of into Adam. And when Santana called him out on it you could tell that both he and Adam were totally uncomfortable. As Kurt should be. He's totally leading Adam on! I don't think that he means too, mainly because he can't and wants to get over Blaine. But let's be real here, no one believed him when he said that he 'desperately wanted to get over' Blaine. Seriously? What, so sleeping with him while you were dating Adam and enjoying it was your way of getting over him? No no boo boo, that's not how that works.

Jumping into bed with Blaine in my opinion was considered throwing himself around. He is leading two guys on and eventually it's gonna blow up in his face. He should've just told Adam as soon as he saw him what had happened at the wedding. Because now the longer he keeps it in, the bigger the blowout will be. And I don't think that Adam deserves that. Blaine, I've sort of gotten to not really care about him. I mean I did in the beginning. He was Kurt's yin and Kurt was yang. They were perfect for each other.

Then the writers go and fuck things up. I strongly do believe that Klaine could've survived the distance. If Blaine wasn't so dependent on Kurt and Kurt would get his act together. I see a few issues there. And I know I've talked about it before but I want to rehash some things.

Kurt has the tendency to act like he's better than everyone else. Don't deny it; we've all seen season 1 all the way to season 4. He has his moments. Some were a little too farfetched. And then sometimes he was a caring soul. But for the bad times, he could be a bit of a brat. I mean during season 3 'Dance With Somebody' he was obsessed with New York. I know that it's good to be happy for something so great, but he went a bit overboard with it. Hence causing Blaine's distance. And so what that he talked to another guy. I am neutral when it comes to that being cheating. I personally feel that, if a person sleeps or kisses another person while in a relationship is considered cheating. Talking to someone on the phone can be cheating in some relationships, but not all of them.

Now on to New York Kurt. I get that he had a job, but I feel that if you really love someone, that you should make time for them. Because let's be honest, he was sort of neglectful to Blaine in 4.03 Makeover. And I hated what he did. It's okay to be happy, but make sure that your boyfriend gets to be a part of that happiness. Listen to him too.

Now Blaine. A lot of people say that maybe Blaine had already known Eli C. Could he? I mean if he cheated on Kurt while he was in New York, couldn't he have done it while he was in Lima? The answer to that is maybe. I mean I don't think he would do that, but then again it's hard to believe that he would cheat at all. This totally made me angry at that character. Yes your boyfriend was ignoring you. But just because he did that, doesn't mean that you have to automatically assume that he has moved on without you. Blaine should've talked to him.

I get that he can't really express his feelings, but he sure did in 'Dance With Somebody' so someone's telling a lie here. Or it was just bad writing. I hate what he did. I feel that his reasons for doing it were completely obtuse. A few missed calls and he's automatically over you? No honey you need to let Kurt know that he was being a bit conceited. You didn't have to cheat on him.

Now I hate the writing for Klaine now. I mean they have changed so much. I mean now they are both in the cheaters category and I never wanted to see them in that. I could never really see them doing that. The whole wedding episode was stupid. I mean we completely missed the 'I forgive you Blaine, let's be friends' part. It had to have happened off screen just like the meeting in the backseat of the Prius was.

I just feel that at Christmas they could've had that 'heart to heart' that way they could've started the new year as friends. Blaine of course didn't mind Kurt cheating on Adam; mainly because he was a cheater himself and that just meant that he could weasel his way back into Kurt's heart.

I felt that their one night stand was sort of cheap. Honestly I did. I mean there was no initial lead up to it. They haven't even talked since Christmas. Now all of a sudden they're the best of friends? Who can sleep with each other knowing that the other is sort of taken for the moment? I feel that it was rushed. I feel that if there was more communication and physical appearances with them that maybe by Valentine's day they could've been on the road to reuniting again.

But a cheap one night stand I feel is going to blow up in their faces. When Adam asked him specifically if he was a rebound Kurt should have just been honest. I feel that it would've gone a little bit differently but at least the truth would've been out. Adam seems like a great guy and I do believe that he smitten with Kurt. I sort of wish that he would've ended it right there in that ballet room.

Kurt needs to make up his mind; he's going to end up hurting two people that he cares about. I really do feel that after Christmas that if they were really going to get Kurt and Blaine back together that they should of gave them more screen time with each other whether it was phone calls or visits. Anything that would've shown the audience that they were working their way to becoming a couple again.

But we haven't really had that. And I have to say that I'm really disappointed. I believe that they should slowly find their way back to each other. But definitely be together before the end of the season. And now with this season almost coming to an end I feel that in some ways it will be rushed a little bit. I feel that at Valentine's Day could've been the start of reconciliation. That way they'd have at least 7 to 8 episodes before they got back together. Then they could practice the longest relationship thing until Blaine went to New York.

* * *

**Updated 4/26/13**

Okay now that I've seen the promo for wonder-ful, I don't think that Blaine is nowhere near possible ready to propose! I mean seriously he just cheated like what, 6 months ago. And had a one night stand with Kurt 2 months ago, while Kurt was dating someone else. I don't think that either of them are ready to be in a relationship yet. And definitely not marriage!

I mean now that they are both considered cheaters, why not put them back together, they have something in common now, right? Ugh I hate how they're treating them. First it's the cheating (that should have never happened in the first place), then it's the talk at thanksgiving, afterwards is Christmas. Which by the way was the light at the end of the tunnel. Then comes the downward spiral.

So Kurt meets Adam, okay, that's fine. It was to be expected. I didn't mind that, because Adam's a good guy. Then after that nothing. We don't get anything from Klaine from episode 11-13. No communication or anything. But then it's the valentine's day episode. And they're all over each other! We may have gotten spoilers for it, but it would have been nice to see them talk before the make out session.

It just proves that Kurt and Blaine don't really know what they want. Kurt wants Adam because he's safe, but will go and sleep with Blaine. He knew that it would mean something to both of them, but he just put it off. I don't really know what to feel for Klaine anymore. I still like them, but I think their reunion should be more romantic. Not this get together while seeing or crushing on other people and have sex. Then pretend that nothing had happened. It's all bad writing.

I want Klaine back together, but in a way that's romantic. After the wedding fiasco, Kurt instead of sleeping with Blaine could've talked to him about where they stood. Then went back to Adam and told him that they should just be friends. After spending some time alone, maybe he could've went back to Blaine by the Guilty Pleasures episode or something. Anything that would've given them time to be friends and slowly become a couple before the end of the season.

A lot of people may disagree with me because of this, but it's how I feel. I love Klaine, Darren, Chris, and Glee, but I just wish that Klaine's storyline was different. I feel that we as the fans could make a better storyline for them then the writers could.

I don't really know if there's more to mention, but if there is I'll update this. But until then, I'll see you soon. Dirty Little Secrets and Forever Night will be updated soon.

* * *

**Updated 4/27/13**

Okay I've decided that I have more to say. I know that I've said it a millions times, but I just hate the Klaine cheating scandal. Like I really do. I hate going back to the beginning of season 4 and seeing them happy for 1 episode and then spiraling out of control. It makes me sick. I mean it's like this.

Blaine is now considered a "Horny Cheating Bastard" to a lot of people. Mainly because of the possibility of sleeping around on Kurt. Granted it was only one person, but I still call it sleeping around (if that's what happened. I know the evidence is there, but I do feel that something just isn't right. I do believe that Blaine would go on a date with someone else, but sleeping with them is totally OOC)

I hate he's put in that category. I expect that from maybe Finn and Puck, but Blaine? No it was too heartbreaking. And to this day, I still can't watch season 2 or 3. The reason is because of the whole cheating thing. You see them first meet. And all you can think about is the break up. You don't think of the happy times or the good times. All you can see is Blaine becoming a cheater. It sickens me.

I know he's human, but that wasn't a mistake. He chose to ruin his own relationship and for what? A sleazy one night stand, possibly? And what did he think was going to happen afterwards? He knew that he was going to have to tell Kurt. Did he think that Kurt would be happy? Did he expect a different reaction? I really want to know what the hell was going through that thick skull of his. Did that hair gel finally melt his brain? I mean seriously! It was a severely fucked up move on his part. And there were times where I honestly didn't think he deserved a second chance, still don't in some ways.

I just don't know what he was thinking. I mean, I don't think that he was really. Well with his brain anyway. I just find it weird that he just throws away his relationship and thinks that constant sorry's and gifts are going to push all the damage away. I find that Klaine is indeed a damaged couple.

Mainly because the cheating is what screwed them up. Then they slowly made up. Which we still didn't see by the way. The awkward Christmas episode gave us something, but it wasn't a lot. Definitely not enough to be able to see them jumping back into bed again. I mean seriously, that came out of nowhere. Last time I checked, Kurt didn't trust him, he hadn't forgave him, and I don't remember him initiating the friend zone thing either. But apparently he forgot all about that and just decides to sleep with his cheating ex. Not something Mr. Kurt Romance Hummel would do. Plus he was doing to Adam what Blaine did to him, so it makes it even more screwed up.

Now on to Kurt again. Yes he was hurt and in a horrible way. I felt for him. There were times where I felt that he was in the wrong, but not in the way that Blaine was. Yeah a few missed phone calls and other things that happened off screen as well, was indeed wrong. But it doesn't justify Blaine's actions. Kurt can be a little wrapped in himself sometimes. So I was GLAD when Tina kind of called him out. I felt that what she said was true. He was in Lima, and then in New York, who was he really?

In a way he sort of went back to season 1-3 Kurt. All about him. And sort of Rachel too. New York, New York, New York. Sure it's a great city and he has a lot of talent. But he has to realize this too. When you truly love someone, you make time for them, no matter what. Make them understand that there will never be a reason to doubt what you have together.

Which makes them both at fault. Blaine should have known that Kurt would never move on without him. He was just being the adult in that situation. Things were finally looking up for him. Blaine had school to look forward too. Leading the Glee club, being Senior class president, he had a lot of responsibilities. So both of them were going to be very busy. They could've made the long distance work. But whatever.

I just don't see them getting back together just yet. But I do see them together. But I want them to have a nice long half of the show time talk. They need it and we need to see it. I want to know what's going on with them. We've never had a heart to heart, yet they're the best of friends again? It's like the break-up never even happened. And what's gonna happen to poor Adam. I liked him honestly and I feel that Kurt's leading two guys on because he doesn't know what he truly wants. And hopefully they fix things in good way. Have Adam still be friends with Kurt after the betrayal, have Kurt and Blaine work out their issues, because they have A LOT of them. And then everything will be fine.

* * *

**Oh and on another note, for my Forever Night story, I have created a poll for which type of power Kurt should have as a vampire. Voting ends on Sunday May 5th at 11:59 p.m. So go to my profile and vote! The power with the most votes wins. Good luck!**


	24. Tick Tock Part 2

**Chapter 20: Tick Tock Part 2**

Kurt just stood there. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Blaine was asking, in front of his family, if he really was having their child.

Should he lie? No, that would be stupid and completely wrong. Like keeping it from him for this long wasn't bad enough.

"Well? Is it true?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at the faces in the room. Aiden and Adam gave him the 'might as well nod', while his family just looked stunned.

"Yes, We're having a baby." He finally said. Blaine sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and laid his head against Kurt's stomach. Kurt was completely taken aback by this gesture, but he did rub Blaine's head as the younger boy sobbed.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Sebastian couldn't believe Dave's allegations. Were they true? He wasn't sure. But he did want to see what kind of proof the larger boy had. They decided to go back to the Karofsky's house and strategize.

"Okay what evidence do you have against Eli? I mean there better be a good reason why you're accusing my friend." He said. Dave turned on his computer and waited for it to boot up.

"I know it sounds strange, but I think that he does have something to do with this." Dave said as his computer came to life. He hopped on it and pulled up a website.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked from the bed. Dave gave him the signal to come over by him. Sebastian did as he was told and leaned down to see the news article.

"This is what I was looking at the day that message was sent to me. Apparently Eli, has been keeping a secret as well." Dave said. Sebastian looked at the title of the article.

'_Teen put into mental institution because of gay-bashing.'_

"So this is the thing that happened to Blaine before we all met. They knew each other the entire time." Dave said.

"Eli told me this not too long ago, but he failed to mention this little detail." Sebastian fumed. So Eli was also a liar as well. But things still didn't make sense. "Okay, so he was in a hospital, big deal."

"Uh it is a big deal. He never told you about any of this? Hmm, isn't he supposed to be your friend?" Dave asked.

"Yes but…this all a mess. Why would he drug Finn? Or mess with any of us in general?" Sebastian asked.

"So far the only people that have been harmed are Kurt and Finn. Don't you find it suspicious that Kurt seems to be the main line here?"

"I don't get it." Sebastian said.

"It's like, the people around Kurt the most, are the ones getting burned." Dave said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Think about it. Blaine knew Eli from a long time ago. Kurt and Blaine get together and have a falling out; Eli suddenly comes into the picture. Then there's the Blaine and Eli boyfriend drama, Finn in the hospital, then Kurt following right after? It's crazy." Dave said.

Sebastian began to pace the room. Things were still a little blurry, but in some ways it made sense.

"Eli did mention that Jessie was stopping him from getting Blaine back. You think that he's responsible for Jessie's…you know?" Dave turned around to see him fully.

"I don't know. But for some reason, I don't believe that he's the only one pulling the strings. There could be more people involved."

"This isn't good; so far things have been quite calm for me, Puck, Sam, and Rory. Blaine too actually. Do you think that it's just bad timing? Eli's getting his revenge now and then the 'J' team will come for us next?" Seb asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. We need to dig a little more and find more proof." Dave said. Sebastian's phone beeped and that exact moment. Both boys stared at each other for a minute.

"Oh thank god, it's just Deuce, he's reminding of my steam appointment later on today." Sebastian let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, I'll continue doing research, be careful and have your phone with you at all times. We could be walking down a dangerous road." Dave said.

"I'll be fine. I can take Eli, J, or whoever that bastard is." Sebastian grabbed his coat and left.

"I really doubt that." Dave shook his head.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Carole was the first to run over to Kurt. Burt and Finn just slumped back down into their seats. Adam and Aiden watched as the red haired woman led Kurt over to the couch.

"Oh my god Kurt! A baby?" she asked. Kurt shook his head.

"How can this happen?" Burt demanded. Adam walked forward.

"Some males have the genetic ability to produce children. It's a very rare gene and Kurt has it." He said. Burt looked at Kurt and took off his baseball cap.

"Jeez, kiddo why did you keep something like this a secret?" he asked. Kurt just looked at the ground.

"I didn't want anyone to think I was a freak. I was scared that if this information got into the wrong hands…"

"Don't worry about that now. We're all here for you." Burt said. No one saw how Blaine was still in shock. He was still on his knees.

"We're gonna go. If you need anything, just call." Aiden said to Kurt as he and Adam left. The house.

"Marry me." Blaine said out loud. Kurt was instantly surprised at this.

"W-what?" he asked.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A text was sent out later that day. A figure in all black picked up the phone and grimaced at the text message. Sometimes working with partners can be a bit of a bitch.

'_I think someone's on to me.' _It said. The person replied to the message.

'_**Well then fix it. We need this to go according to plan. No fuck ups!'**_The person sat down at a computer and did some research. The phone beeped a few minutes later.

'_I don't know how, I need help.' _The person groaned and typed out a message.

'_**What's the issue? And who's involved?'**_

'_The issue is that closet case in on to me. Horse-teeth may become his ally.' _

'_**Okay, well closet case couldn't leave well enough alone. Time for another threat. As for horse-teeth, make sure he is **__**thoroughly**__**relaxed later on.' **_The person typed out as he looked up the website for _Deuce's Spa and Steam bath. _

'_Okay, I'll make sure that horse teeth gets the message.' _ The person leaned back in their chair and smiled. Everything was going to go according to plan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sebastian had the connections so that he could get a private steam bath session. He stripped down and grabbed a towel. He walked inside the glass stall and turned on the steam.

After that he found out today he really needed to relax. He couldn't believe that Eli was doing this. And what's worse is that he was doing it with someone else. Did they conspire to kill Jessie? Did they really want Kurt of the way? Did he know something?

"Ugh think man, think! Why would he do this? Was Blaine his prize or something?" he asked himself.

While he was in the middle of a mind numbing debate, he didn't see a figure go past the door. The lights suddenly went out and then came back on.

"What the hell?" Sebastian said. He got up and tried to unlock the door. But it was stuck! He started to bang on the door.

"Hey! Hey! Is somebody out there!" he yelled out as he nudged the door again. The sound of fast beeping filled the room. He looked back at the thermostat and his eyes grew wide. The temperature was starting to increase drastically.

"Hey! Help! Somebody!" he cried out. He went over to the control panel and tried to turn it off, but it just got higher and higher. The steam had completely filled the room. If he didn't out of there soon, he was he'd be dead.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A black hooded figure entered a room. He slowly approached a desk. The room was pretty big, quite spacious actually. The perfect lair.

"Is everything taken care of?" a voice asked.

"It is. I don't think horse-teeth will be much trouble after tonight." The hooded person said. The chair slowly turned around.

"Great, now on to the next phase. Can't keep the boss waiting." Aiden said as he smiled. The hooded figure took off his hood and Eli smiled right back at him.

**A/N: And there we have it. Didn't expect **_**that **_**did you? I told you I had plans for Aiden, sadly they weren't the best of plans, but who knows what could happen. More to come soon, and I've also noticed that my chapter numbers are out of whack, so I'll be rebooting the entirer story. Not much will change though. Maybe some more editing. Enjoy! XOXO ShadowBeauty. **

**P.S. don't forget to check out my poll on my profile about which ability Kurt should have. The power with the most votes wins. The poll closes Voting ends on Sunday May 5th at 11:59 p.m. Good luck voters.**

**Next time on DLS: Will someone die? What's gonna happen to the **_**expecting **_**teens? Is a certain someone messing with the heart of an innocent victim?**


End file.
